The Deepest Desire of Her Heart
by Patience.Virtue.Is
Summary: Hermione looks for her heart's desire in the Mirror of Erised, and finds that she and Malfoy are soulmates. Both are opposed at first but Dumbledore has a trick up his sleeve to get them closer together. Will their feelings change? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Harry Potter and Co. And I am not making any money off this story whatsoever. So JKR's lawyers can BACK OFF!!!!! I am but 14, (LOL) do you really think I'd have been able to come up with such a brilliant idea as Harry Potter?? I think not.

**A/N:** This is just something my friend, BookMusicFreak unknowingly gave me the idea for. And if the character is OOC, then sorry, but her opinion is based off of my own. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!! (Finally…)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sighed wearily. There was no way that I would finish this essay. Stupid Harry. Stupid Ron. Stupid Quidditch. If there hadn't have been a game tonight, then I wouldn't have had to put off this Herbology essay on the properties of the Blue Moon Lily. Normally in every other year, I'd have done it way ahead of time, especially since next year we have N.E.W.T.s' but recently, I've found myself focusing on my homework less and less, and spacing out way more than normal. It's as if my zest for learning has gone away. I slammed my book closed. There was no point in trying to finish this essay here, not with Lavender's snoring anyway.

I knew though that I had to finish it by tonight because it's due tomorrow!!!!!!!!! A quick plan formed in my mind, and before I could let the 'common sense' part of my brain take apart my idea, I put it into action. Stealthily I crept into the boys dorms and rifled through Harry's truck before finding what I needed. The Marauders' Map, and the Invisibility Cloak.

Then I snuck back down and headed through the dark hallways alone, looking for the library, where I might actually get some work done. I was almost there when I heard a voice call out behind me in the hall.

"Who's there, my precious? Is it a student out of bed?? I'll find you." Filch's scary voice pierced the dark. I quickened my pace down the hall until I nearly bumped into a large door looming before me. I quietly slipped in before Filch or his mad cat could discover where I was. I turned around and gasped. This wasn't the library. It was an empty room, cobwebs were in the corners, papers littered the floor, and many desks were there that had obviously been unused for quite a while. But the most astonishing thing was a tall, ornate mirror, right in the middle of the room.

I stepped forward to get a closer look. Upon inspection, I noticed that there was an inscription. Inscribed on the top of the mirror was: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyr on wohsi. _Strange. I wonder what it means I scanned it again, and this time the word 'Erised' caught my eye. Then realization dawned on me. This must be the Mirror of Erised that Harry saw in his first year. I struggled to remember what he told me that Dumbledore had said it showed. Oh yeah, it shows your heart's desire. This thought brought back a memory from a couple of weeks ago.

_**Flashback:**_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at their favorite tree by the lake. It was a gorgeous day, and to make it even better, it was homework free. The trio was just sitting there and chatting the day away. Well Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch, but Hermione was daydreaming. Abruptly, Harry asked Hermione and Ron a question._

"_Hey guys," _

"_Yeah?" they chorused._

"_I was just thinking what do you want the most? Like you know, like a wish or desire."_

"_Why do you ask Harry?" Hermione questioned._

"_I dunno, I was just wondering."_

"_If you must know, it's—" _

"_--- All 'O's on your NEWTs, right??" Ron interrupted._

"_No Ronald, first, it's N.E.W.T.'s, and second, I don't only care about grades. That's not the most important thing in my mind." _

_With that, she gave him a withering look and stalked off. Ron turned and looked to Harry in confusion._

"_What? Was it something I said?" Harry shrugged, and they went back to talking._

_**End Flashback.**_

I always got that sort of comment. That I was such a nerd and that all I really cared about was homework and grades. That's not true. You'd think that at the least, Harry and Ron would know better. They've known me for seven years!! But I guess not. The truth is, homework was never too huge a thing. It only became that because I wanted to prove myself worthy of being a . To show people like Draco Malfoy that even though I was a muggleborn or a 'mudblood', I was just a good as anyone.

Now I think I've proved that, (although not to him) it's not an issue anymore. And since the war is approaching, I've been giving much more though to, well, everything. I've been thinking more seriously **(A/N: haha….seriously. Sorry, inside joke.) **about my life and what I want to do with it if I should survive the war. I want to be a successful Medi-Witch, but more importantly, I want to settle down and have a family. After my parents were killed in a Eater attack, I realized how important family is, and I want one.

Amidst all these thoughts, I remembered that I was still in front of the mirror. Curiosity getting the better of me, I opened my eyes to see what I desired. It was amazing. There were people there, a couple. They couldn't have been much older than I. They were together, and I could see by his actions that he truly cared about her. Even with little simple things. The mirror flashed and another image appeared it was the same couple, except this time, they were older, but you could tell it was the same couple; except, the man was now on one knee with a delicate ring nestled in a little black box. As tears filled the woman's eyes, tears filled mine too. When she mouthed 'yes', I grinned. It was very touching.

Then the mirror flashed again and I saw the couple at an altar. The woman was in a beautiful bridal gown that fit her perfectly, and the man was gently holding her hand. They turned to each other, and her new husband lifted the veil and kissed his bride. The mirror flashed again, and it showed the couple older, and with 2 kids; one an 8 year old daughter, and the other, a 4 year old son.

The mirror finally stopped flashing, but the images stayed in my head for a long time, especially the look of love in the eyes of the couple. That's what I want. Love like that, where you can just tell by the look in his eyes that he loves you and he'd rather die than leave you. That's what I desire. Love, unconditional love.

**TBC…**

**A/N:** I got a really good idea while I was writing this, and I hope that I can follow through. If I can, than this will hopefully become a multiple chapter fic. Please tell me what you think. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!!! No flames!! If you want me to continue than let me know. If I do decide to continue, then hopefully, the next chapter will be posted within….well, in a while. It's hard to tell with homework.

Much love, (especially if you left a review!!)

Amanda


	2. Chapter 2

The Deepest Desire of Her Heart

By: RandomObsessivePyschoFangirl

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Harry Potter and Co. And I am not making any money off this story whatsoever. So JKR's lawyers can BACK OFF!!!!! I am but 14, (LOL) do you really think I'd have been able to come up with such a brilliant idea as Harry Potter?? I think not.

**A/N:** Ok, from the reviews I got, and after a while of thinking I've decided to make this be a Draco/Hermione. I'm sorry for those of you who oppose of this ship, and I can only hope that you keep reading it anyway!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I quickly dried my tears and stood up. According to my watch, it was a quarter past one. Hopefully by now Filch left, and I could sneak back up to bed to get at least a tiny bit of sleep. I slipped on the cloak, and took out the map and went along my way. It was a successful trip…for a while; until I hit one of Hogwarts' many staircases. Of all times, I had to get my foot caught on the vanishing stair, it had to be now. I glanced at the map and scanned it to see if anyone was headed my way. When my eyes reached the corridor before the one I was in, my heart fell. I spotted a dot on the map. It was the worst one possible. Draco Malfoy. He was very steadily approaching my spot where I was stuck. Frantically I increased my efforts to free myself, but to no avail, he was closer and closer. If I was going to get caught, (which at that point was a _**serious**_ possibility) then I wasn't going to have him discover the map. Thinking ahead I cleared it and put it in my robe pocket. No sooner had I done that, I realized that Malfoy was closing in. My eyes shut themselves on instinct, bracing themselves for the impact. 3….2….1…..WHAM!!!! The cloak fell to the ground and I began to see stars. Malfoy tumbled backwards, looking furiously around for what had caused him to make a fool of himself. When his eyes met mine, I silently groaned. Here it comes

"Mudblood??" he spat. "What the y hell do you think you're doing?? What are you even doing out this late???" he demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," I coolly replied, trying not to let him get the better of me.

"Well I asked you first, and I am your superior, so answer me at once!!"

"I was in the library." I lied. I didn't want to tell him about the mirror. "But what were _you_ doing??"

"That, Granger, is none of your business. So if you don't mind, I'm leaving." He turned around and began to storm off.

"Umm, Malfoy?"

"What now, Mudblood?" he bitterly asked.

"I'm kinda stuck. Would you mind…" I could sense his eyes roll, and I saw him turn back. He approached me again, and bent down to help me. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me up with ease. Woah, he's strong. I smiled in spite of myself. "Thanks, Malfoy." He grunted a response and continued on his way, wherever he was going.

I put Malfoy out of my thoughts altogether as I focused on getting to the common room in one piece. When I reached the Fat Lady, I was not surprised to find her asleep. I hastily woke her up and muttered the password (Serious sanity issues) to her before she could start lecturing me on being out so late, which is what she was bound to do. Without a backwards glance, I went straight up to the boys' dormitories, and deposited the map and cloak at the foot of Harry's bed then crept out before I could wake any of them. As I was walking to the s' dormitories, I could feel myself getting more tired by the step. It wasn't long before I reached my bed and collapsed upon it. I was asleep before my head even reached the pillow.

**TBC…**

**A/N:** Sorry that the chapter was so short. I wanted to find a place to end Hermione's POV. The next chapter should be Draco, and what he was doing out so late. I updated this one faster than I expected, but I don't know about the other ones. If I'm lucky, the next chapter will be up by Sunday. Please review, they're greatly appreciated!!!

Much love, (Especially if you left, or are leaving a review)

Amanda


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I don't own Harry Potter and Co. And I am not making any money off this story whatsoever. So JKR's lawyers can BACK OFF!!!!! I am but 14, (LOL) do you really think I'd have been able to come up with such a brilliant idea as Harry Potter?? I think not.

_**A/N:**_ This is just something my friend, BookMusicFreak unknowingly gave me the idea for. And if the character is OOC, then sorry, but her opinion is based off of my own. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!! Wait!! Two more things…..one, we are now entering Draco's POV. Two, I have shout-outs below!!

_**Shout Outs: **_I'd just like to say a HUGE thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!!!!! You guys _**seriously**_ make my day!!! 

LoveableGee18, PotterGeek020, Emerald 27, BookMusicFreak, Ducky love 3, FreeSpritSprite, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona

And a special thanks to Emerald 27!!! My original idea for this story was completely re-vamped!!! Thank you sooo much for the review that changed it!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As hard as I tried, I couldn't get that stupid mudblood out of my head. I really want to know what she was doing. I know that she wasn't in the library. I'm not too good at Occulemency, but I could tell that she was lying. It was only obvious. Goody two shoes Gryffindors can't lie, it's not one of their qualities. I searched my mind for a spell that would help me go to where she was, I remember it was one my father taught me before he was locked up, in hopes that I'd use it when I became a Eater.

Well I'll use it alright, but not for being a Eater. Shortly after he was arrested, the Dementor's Kiss was administered on him, and the Malfoy estate was left to me. I can't say that I'm not a little sad that my father's gone, because I am. He was a father figure, not the best one I'll admit, but he's the only one I had. I'm sure somewhere, he's turning in his grave, but so be it. There was never an appeal to the dark side for me, so I joined the Order. Even though he's , even though I'm on the light side, I still can't escape his shadow. People are judging me by him.

That's it! I remember the spell now I found it somewhere amidst my jumbled thoughts. "_Location Revealis, Granger!_"

Suddenly, a blinding purple light shot out from my wand, and zoomed through the halls. I quickly followed it until it stopped and made a bright purple X on the center of a door.

I took a deep breath and entered the room. I don't know what I had expected, but this wasn't it. All it seemed to be was an unused classroom, filled with dust. The only thing interesting about it was the mirror. There was a mirror right in the middle of the classroom. It was very large, and had some carvings on the top of it. Unconsciously, I moved closer to it. It seemed as if there was some sort of magnetic attraction drawing me to it. I looked closely to get a glimpse of my reflection, but that's not what I saw. Instead of my lone figure, I saw me, but I was about one year older, and there was a stunningly pretty next to me. We were holding hands, and taking a walk in the moonlight. Who is she?? I leaned in even closer, but when I realized who it was, I jumped back in horror. It was the mudblood!! What was I even doing associatin---Oh no!! Better question, what was I doing, SNOGGING her???? That filth?? Please, even Parkinson is a better option, and she's the school . The horrible images and thoughts continued. The next was us again, but slow dancing. We were in very elegant dress robes, and she looked… (I choked)….very gorgeous. This was the final image, or so I hoped, but I was wrong. There was one more. The mirror flashed, and it revealed us, together, but there were two things that stood out. One: we were in a wedding, (from the looks of it, ours.) And two: she looked like she really cared, like she wouldn't judge me by my family and its dark past. I could just tell with her eyes. I never expected to see that look on Granger's face, much less, directed at me. And when the priest pronounced us husband and wife, our faces were happy, and pure. I don't think I've looked that happy in my life.

But really, what does this stupid mirror know anyway?? I don't even know what it does. For all I know, it could show what's never going to happen. Did Granger know what the mirror shows?? Should I ask her?? Wait, what was she doing in here anyway?? Maybe she didn't see the mirror. Yeah right She was probably only in here to study and read some of those dusty books on that shelf. If I never ask her, then this y mirror will keep bugging me. Whatever, I'll just ask her in Potions first thing tomorrow. I turned on my heel and walked right out the door, not even bothering to close it. I was too busy thinking. Within a matter of minutes, I'd reached the portrait to the Slytherin Common Room. When my head touched the pillow I began to think about Granger, and the mirror. Before I had time to consider anything, I fell into an uneasy sleep; just dreaming about what could go right, or horribly wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**A/N: **_Woo-hoo!!!!!! I am very proud of myself for updating so quickly!!! dance dance Sure, I put off some homework, but I still posted!!!! I'm not so sure about the length though. Please tell me what you think. Longer? Shorter?? I need your advice. I won't promise you I'll follow it, but I'll keep it in mind. Please R&R!!

Much love, Amanda


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Harry Potter and Co. And I am not making any money off this story whatsoever. So JKR's lawyers can BACK OFF!!!!! I am but 14, do you really think I'd have been able to come up with such a brilliant idea as Harry Potter?? I think not.

**A/N:**I am _extremely_ sorry for the wait!!!!! This last week was benchmark week, and CST/CAT6/SAT9/whatever-the-hell-big-test prep week, so they piled on the homework and stress!!!! Otherwise I would have updated sooner.

_**Shout Outs: **_I'd just like to say a HUGE thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!!!!! You guys _**seriously**_ make my day!!! 

dragonangl12, Emerald 27, FredWeasleyLover1126, BookMusicFreak

Evey, FreeSpritSprite, BA de Danone, PotterGeek020

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco's POV

I woke up and started to ready myself for the day. But I was distracted. All that was circling in my mind was what I had seen the previous night. It can't be true. Besides, I don't even know what the mirror does. It could show anything; but that doesn't mean it's actually going to come true. I dressed in haste and headed to the Great Hall. I must talk to Granger. If anyone would know about the mirror, it'd be her. Luckily for me, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had Double Potions together first thing. So then I could ask her about it.

Thankfully, breakfast went by fast today, the faster it went by, the sooner I could interrogate Granger. Knowing her, she'll probably be the first in the classroom, having left while Potter and Weasley were still stuffing their faces with food. If I hurried, I could catch her alone, right before she entered the classroom. A figure suddenly ran ahead of me and barely brushed me. The figure had bushy brown hair. Granger

"Hermione!" I yelled. What the hell—why did I use her first name?? She quickly turned around. Whoever she expected, I wasn't that person; for the look on her face was priceless. She was so surprised, that I almost expected her to faint. Her eyes popped out, and her face paled.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked.

"I know where you went last night. And I went to the same area. But I want you to tell me something. What does that mirror show??" As the question went out into the open, the color returned to her face.

"Oh, that? That's the Mirror of Erised. It shows the deepest desire of your heart. Why do you care?? What did you see??" My face paled and I started to shake. No, no, no, that can't be it. She's wrong!!

"None of your business, Mudblood!!" I regretted that as soon as it came out of my mouth. Her eyes immediately narrowed.

"Alright then." She coolly said, "I guess I'll see you in Potions then, _Malfoy_." With that she stalked off.

Well that didn't work as well as I'd hoped. Heart's desire…..chhh, yeah right. She must be wrong. I don't _desire_ her. She wishes that I _desired_ her.

I decided to skip Potions and go to the Library. Snape won't care. It's not like he'd fail his favorite Slytherin. I turned around and headed for the library. There's gotta be a book in there that tells me the real purpose of the Mirror of Erised, if that's even what it's called.

2 hours and about 10 books later, when I'd missed both Potions and Charms, I finally began to accept the fact that she was right about the mirror. In every single book that contained information about the Mirror of Erised, it said basically the exact same thing. The mirror shows your heart's desire. Yeah, I guess that must be true, but what I'm most concerned about, is how did it get the idea that I desired Granger??? I don't. I know I don't. She is too low and common for me; after all, I'm a Malfoy. Is it possible for the mirror to be wrong?? In all the books I've searched, I hasn't come across any statement about its' accuracy. It could still be wrong. I quickly scanned through the pile, and found the one with the most information; this is the one that I'm going to take out with me. I tucked the book inside my bag, and headed towards my next class, Arithmancy. And, as luck had it, that was a class where the only person I knew was Granger; thankfully Potty and the Weasel wouldn't be there. Now I could get another chance to talk to her again. This time, I'll ask her if the mirror is ever wrong. And hopefully, she'll tell me what I want to hear. But before she'll tell me anything, I'll probably have to apologize. Mulling this thought in my head, I walked the rest of the way to Arithmancy.

By the time the bell rang, everyone was in their seats, except Granger, she hadn't come in yet. Bullocks. But I didn't have long to wait before she burst through the door, her cheeks flushed pink from her rush. "Sorry I'm late Professor Vector. My bag—"

"I don't want to hear it Miss Granger, 20 points from Gryffindor. Her cheeks got redder and she plopped into the only available seat, the one next to me. This was perfect; I could pass her a note. I quickly dug a piece of parchment out of my bag and scribbled something, then slid it to her when Vector wasn't looking.

(Hermione_ italics_ and Draco** bold**)

**Hey, Granger.**

_What do you want Malfoy; I'm trying to take notes._

**I need to ask you something. **

_Why should I answer anything you have to say? I think that I deserve an apology. And because your pride and your ego is the size of France, I don't think that that'll happen. So just bugger off._

**No need to get your knickers in a knot. I'm sorry about insulting you in the hallway earlier. It was very rude. There, I said I was sorry. Now can you please answer my question??**

_You never asked it, but ok. I accept your apology, and I'll answer your question._

**Thank you. I was just wondering, is the Mirror of Erised ever wrong?? Or is it always accurate??**

_Depends. Why do you want to know???_

**Please, just answer my question!!**

_Fine, I'll answer your question, but only because you said please and thank you. It's a moment to document in history, for I highly doubt it will happen again. No, the Mirror of Erised is never wrong. What you see in it is what you desire. But people don't always know what they want, causing them to come to the conclusion that the mirror is wrong if the image displayed is an unpleasant one, or something that they disagree with. _

**Ok. Thanks, I guess.**

_No problem. Now don't bother me, I have to take notes!!!_

As I read and re-read the note we passed, one stream of thought resonated through my brain and repeated itself. No, it can't be true!! There has to be a mistake!!! No, she's wrong!! No!!!! I don't fancy or desire Granger!!!! NO!!!!!!!

**TBC…**

**A/N:** Ok, this chapter seemed to me as sort of filler, but at the same time it wasn't. But either way, I liked it. And it is my 2nd longest chapter so far!!!! Please leave comments, preferably not flames. If it's a flame, then bury some constructive comments somewhere!!! If you're lucky, and if I'm not being lazy, then you'll have at least one chapter, maybe more, before I go to Virginia, and then one chapter once I get back. Thanks so much for your reviews, that's what keeps me writing!! And if you're reading but not reviewing (we both know who you are)…please take a minute to write some nice words for me in a review!!!

Much love, (especially if you left a review)

Amanda


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Harry Potter and Co. And I am not making any money off this story whatsoever. So JKR's lawyers can BACK OFF!!!!! I am but 14, do you really think I'd have been able to come up with such a brilliant idea as Harry Potter?? I think not.

**A/N:** OMG I am soooo sorry it took me this long to update!!!! Graduation is so close and testing was stressful and it slipped my mind. ( Don't me!!!! dodges rotten fruits and vegetables I hope that this chapter makes up for the absence!!

_**Shout Outs: **_I'd just like to give a HUGE thanks to all those who take time to review!!! You guys _**seriously**_ make my day!!! If I missed your name then please accept my sincerest apologies!!!!

dragonangl12, Emerald 27, FredWeasleyLover1126, BookMusicFreak,

Evey, FreeSpritSprite, BA de Danone, PotterGeek020, LoveableGee18, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, Ducky love 3

Ok now, on with the story!!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione's POV

Although after Arithmancy, Malfoy and I parted, he seemed to stay in my mind. Something was off with him. He must have seen something bad in the mirror. When he read my answer to his question, he turned very pale. I really want to know what he saw. It must have been pretty bad, for he was second guessing a powerful magical object. Either that or he was just in denial, but both would make sense. I was so distracted with my thoughts, that my feet led me right to History of Magic without me even noticing. Harry and Ron were already there, and they had saved me a spot in the middle of them.

I was barely taking my usual quality notes. But nobody seemed to notice. Until when Ron looked to copy, he was able to point out grammar and spelling mistakes. Ron did!!! _Ron!!!_ And no offense to him, but he can sometimes be thicker than a concussed troll.

Oh well. I'll hopefully be able to solve all of this tonight. I can eat dinner really quickly and the go to the library to look up more on the Mirror of Erised. Maybe there's a way to see what other people see. Who knows, but I'll find out, maybe. I can't wait until dinner now…one more class.

Then if I look that up at dinner, then after curfew, I'll use Harry's Invisibility Cloak again to go back to the mirror. Hopefully, I'll have found a way to see what Draco saw. y hell, did the bell ring already?? I missed the other half of Professor Binns' lecture. I sighed and headed off to Herbology, the last class before dinner.

After Herbology, Harry, Ron and I were dirty and exhausted, we couldn't wait for dinner. All the way back up to the castle they were mumbling and complaining about how hungry they were. It took all my patience not to silence them both with my wand.

True to my intentions, right after I finished eating---whereas Harry and Ron had just started eating---I rushed to the library to research more on the Mirror of Erised. I browsed through the magical objects section for a while before I found a suitable book. But I couldn't find out whether or not you could see what someone else saw. No matter, I kept looking, but after a couple more books, I became e discouraged. Every book was just as unhelpful as the previous, for they all said the some thing. You could see what someone else saw, but only on the terms that it became _your _desireBut there wasn't too much a chance of that happening. And when it came down to it, I'd rather have my desire fulfilled, than to give that up to see Malfoy's. My desire could change, but most likely it would still have the same basic thought, and it would just have more or less detail. In this one book, called _Magical Enchantments on Extremely Powerfully Magical Objects_, it did have an interesting page. It said that if two people were soul mates, and didn't know it, it would sort of…give them a push in the right direction. It would show different romantic scenes with them, in it, and subconsciously they would grow closer, until the images are not just desires in a mirror, they'd be reality.

I thought that that might be it. Maybe that's what Malfoy saw. Someone for his soul mate…someone repulsive like Pansy. Nah, he's too good for her, I don't like him, but that's still terrible, from his point of view. Anyway, I doubt that Fate would be that cruel.

A quick look at my watch told me that it was 5 minutes before curfew. I rushed to the Common Room to ask of if I had to, "borrow" Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Hopefully, he'll still be up, he won't ask too many questions; I think. Or so I thought. Upon entering the Common Room, I was faced with 20 questions courtesy of Harry and Ron.

"Where were you??"

'I was in the library, Ron.'

"Why were you in the library?"

'I had to look something up.'

"Did you even eat anything?"

'Yes mother.'

"Why'd you eat so fast?"

'Because I wanted to hurry.'

"Are you becoming an anorexic or a bulimic?"

'Merlin no, Harry!!!!'

"Is this more about SPEW?"

'No, Ronald, and it's S.P.E.W; not SPEW!!!!!'

There were many more questions, but they finally shut up after I threatened to take out my wand. But then, it started up again once I asked to borrow the cloak.

"Why do you need it?" Harry nosed.

'To go somewhere after curfew.'

"Where are you going?"

'Nowhere that's any of your businesses'

"Can I come with you??"

'Umm' I pretended to consider it. 'No.'

"Can _I _come??" Ron begged.

'Yea—NO!!!'

"Can we both come?" They chimed.

'(Sigh) What part of 'NO!' don't you guys comprehend?? The N or the O. NO!!'

"Are you secretly seeing someone??"

'Oh my gosh, no!!!'

"Is that it, are you going to snog some boy?"

'Bloody hell no!!!!!!! You guys are paranoid!!'

"Or ??" Ron turned green as that left his mouth. Both boys looked sick at this. For that matter, so did I!!

'I'm not even dignifying that with a response.'

Again, before they would stop asking questions, and before Harry would let me use his cloak, I had to threaten to hex them. Boy that is definitely getting old. But hey, if it works!

When I finally got the cloak, I bid them goodnight, and left. There's no way for them to follow me, so I wasn't worried. I slipped out and put the cloak on, and walked quickly to the room with the mirror. Hopefully, this wouldn't take too long.

…Meanwhile, back in the Common Room….

"Ok, should we go now?" Ron whispered to Harry, even though they were the only ones in the area.

"No, we don't have to yet. We can always get up early—"At this Ron groaned and Harry glared. "—to see where she went. But I still don't like the idea of casting the spell on the cloak" he said, looking guilty.

"Relax, Harry. It's not going to do anything to her. All it does is put footprints where she walked. She can't see them, but to us, they'll be bright purple. We'll find out where she was; she won't know that we know, so we won't be hexed within an inch of our lives. Problem solved." Ron grinned triumphantly. That didn't seem to comfort Harry, for he still looked extremely nervous.

…Back to Hermione…

I walked into the room and, headed briskly towards the mirror. Again, I found myself leaning in to see whatever would be in there. The same images appeared as last time. But there was something different about them. There was more detail. Before, I couldn't see details that clearly, but now, everything became sharper. The looked like…me!!! It was me in all of the scenes!!! I looked more carefully to see who the guy with me was. The features slowly but surely became clearer. What used to be an unidentifiable shade of hair, turned to a platinum ; now that I think about it, that's just like Malfoy's. And the face developed aristocratic structure. Oh no. I know what's happening!!! That's Malfoy with me!!! Am I—the thought hurt even trying to finish it—Malfoy's, (I gulped) soul mate??

**TBC…**

**A/N:** Please read and review!!!!! I will do my best to update ASAP!!!!!

Much love,

Amanda


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello. I'm back!! After an unacceptable period of 5 months!! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry about the wait. I had some major Writer's Block and my family went through some serious crap. Please accept my apologies!

**Disclaimer:** Did you honestly believe for a SECOND that I had rights to the wonderful Harry Potter?? I thought not. If you did….well there's a nice place with men in white coats just for you! hehehehe

**Note:** I have decided to switch this story to General POV. When I was writing this chapter, I just forgot to switch it back, but I like it like this better anyway. Sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXHermioneXXXXX (still that night)**

Hermione rushed back to the Common Room blindly, not wanting to mull on the disturbing fact that she was Malfoy's soul mate. As she passed the wrought iron Library doors, she skidded to a stop. _'Maybe I could just get that book I had earlier about the Powerful Magical objects and look up more on the Mirror and soul mates.' _She quietly pushed open the doors and slipped in. Remembering where she found the book, she headed to the isle and ran her finger along the row of books she was positive it was in. Success! There it was, right where she had left it.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to make sure that nobody was behind her and quickly duplicated the book with a spell. That was against the rules, but at this point, she couldn't care less. She bookmarked the soul mate page in the book that she was going to keep, and stowed it in her bag for further research. Then she hurriedly packed everything else up, and put the other library books back on their shelves.

Hermione silently tip-toed the rest of the way back to her dormitory, with the "stolen" book in her bag. Opening the door to a cacophony of snores she sighed in relief. Nobody was awake to witness her coming back in past curfew. She set her bag down onto her bedside table and wearily collapsed on her bed and falls immediately asleep; not even bothering to change into her night clothes.

**XXHarry and RonXXXXX (the next morning!)**

6am on Saturday morning….Harry's alarm wailed loudly, waking up everyone in the boys' dormitory.

"Harry!! Shut that damn clock off!!" he quickly got up and turned it off before waking up Ron, who could probably sleep through anything.

"Ron...RON!! Wake up! We have to see where Hermione went, remember? It was your idea in the first place, so you better get up now!!"

"Eh? Wazzdamatter?" Harry shook him awake roughly. "Come on!!" Harry paused for a second before bellowing, "Oi! Ron, there's a spider in your bed!!!" Ron bolted up and ran into the bathroom screaming at a very high pitch. Every male in the room started laughing hysterically and a red faced Ron emerged form the bathroom.  
"Dammit Harry! Don't do that!!" He groaned in frustration, "Let's just go so I can get back to sleep!!" Harry mock saluted him and exited the dormitory and headed down to the Common Room to find the Hermione's foot imprints.

"Ah-HA!" Ron yelled triumphantly. He had found them, and indeed, there they were, a set of bright purple footprints leading out of the Gryffindor portrait. The guys followed the footprints carefully for about 10 minutes straight before they came to a door, Harry hesitated.

"Oh come off it Harry! She'll never know anything. Besides we are doing this because we are concerned for….her health." Ron reasoned. Harry nodded affirmatively and pushed open the heavy door. They hurriedly scampered in and quietly closed the door behind them. Looking around, they saw nothing. Just an empty classroom, with desks covered in dust except for one that was broken with wood scattered around.

"Well this vacuums!" Ron sighed, "There's nothing in here but some books and desks, with a broken one. There's no proof that she's done anything in here. She could have just wandered in here and…"

"Broken a desk?" Harry supplemented. "Not likely. You know Hermione; she doesn't go into random classrooms and vandalize school property. Maybe it was inadvertant, like she set too many books on it at once."

"Or maybe she was snogging some guy and they were on the desks, getting really serious and it just….broke." Harry looked disgusted at Ron's train of thought.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! DO you really think that that's what she did? Hermione. Hermione Granger?" Ron smiled sheepishly.  
"Yeah, you're right. And besides it's not like there's a-----GREEN AND SILVER TIE BY THAT MIRROR!!!" Harry's head whipped around so fast he got whiplash. "WHAT?"

"Look, look!! See?" Ron gestured like a little 9 year old at a zoo watching a red howler monkey throw poop at a ducky. Their eyes widened. "Ok Ron…maybe it's not as it seems. After all, some Slytherin could have just been looking at the mirror and being narcissistic, and dropped his (or her) tie."

"Wait a second. They couldn't have been looking at their reflections in the mirror!!"

"Why not?"

"Because Harry," Ron said impatiently, "Isn't this the Mirror of Erised?" Harry gasped as it dawned on him.

"Merlin's beard Ron, you're absolutely right! So if this is where Hermione has been going, then maybe she saw something she didn't like and is trying to…trying to----"

"---prove it wrong!" They chorused, and then grinned at each other.

"So she's NOT off snogging someone!" Ron crowed happily. Harry just rolled his eyes. "That wasn't really a probability in the first place."

"Good." Ron rubbed his stomach. "Now that that's solved, let's go eat breakfast. I'm hungry." Harry rolled his eyes again and grudgingly followed his best mate down to the Great Hall.

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N:**_ Hehe, Ron seems to be stuck on the idea that she's out snogging some guy. Loll. Please read and review!!!!! Ok, chapter 7 should **(keyword: should) **be up later this week, so do not despair!! As for anything past that…well I'm gonna have to contact my beta! Hey! Maybe I can get up to at least 55 reviews before I post the next chapter?? **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

Much love,

Amanda

**PS: R...E...V...I...E...W... (no flames please!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N1:** Hi! Much faster update this time…yes? Thank you for all of the kind reviews that you've left me. They helped me get this chapter up much faster. And I'd especially like to thank **dracomione12** for making me write this instead of putting it off till Monday!!

**Disclaimer:** OK. I'm very annoyed with this. If I owned HP (which I obviously don't) then Draco and Hermione would be together, and Scorpius would not even be an **OPTION** for a name!!

**Note:** Draco only knows about the mirror and the desires…he hasn't learned of the soul mates part…yet!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXHermioneXXXXX (early the next morning)**

The next morning, Hermione woke up earlier than usual, it was 5:30am on Monday, and she was dreading her classes with Malfoy: a.k.a. all of them! Hermione had been was tossing and turning all night; trying to think of ways that she could avoid her apparent soul mate without being totally obvious. Just because she had to be with him in her life didn't mean that she had to start now…or did it? Hermione groaned out loud, _'This is already giving me a headache!'_

She quickly jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. _'Maybe a nice steamy shower will help me relax.' _30 minutes later, she was out of the shower, with her hair styled, and her uniform on, and yet not one other in her dorm had even gotten up yet. Not in a particularly charitable mood, she simply shrugged and thought _'It's not my problem; it's their own fault if they're late.' _Tossing her book bag over her shoulder, Hermione decided to visit the Room of Requirement to get a peaceful atmosphere to concentrate in.

As she walked by the wall three times, her main thought was _**"I need a place to think."**_ But in the back of her mind she was still heavily mulling over the thought of Malfoy. Little did she know that the Room could sense that and was brewing a plan of its own. (Despite the fact that it is an inanimate magical room) Upon entering, Hermione sighed in contentment, she had a feeling that this would be her new haven. There were cushy armchairs everywhere, bookshelves crammed with books, a stereo she could plug her iPod into, and a mini fridge stocked with wild cherry Pepsi and a pantry with junk food such as hot cheetos and skittles; her favorite muggle snacks. Wistfully not touching any food that would ruin her breakfast (i.e. all of it) she settled in an armchair and stared off into space.

20 minutes later, her efforts proved to be fruitless, for she had no methods of avoiding him other than screaming and running in the opposite direction every time she saw him_. 'That just screams _"strange and out of place!"_ Ha! And that wouldn't raise any suspicion at all.'_ She thought sarcastically to herself. _'People might start to think he did something to me.' _A quick glance at her watch alerted Hermione to the fact that she had to head to breakfast…now, so she hurriedly grabbed some munchies and shrunk them to fit in her bag's front pocket and jogged out the door.

Hermione crashed into something solid and her bag flew out of her hands and across the hall as she began to fall backwards. Her eyes snapped shut while she prepared for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes to find Malfoy, directly above her, with his hands clasped around her waist preventing her from falling.

Malfoy seemed just as surprised as she was, but he still waited until she righted herself before he ed his hands away. Hermione found herself regretting the moment he let go. _'DAMN! That mirror is already conspiring against me!! And the RoR is too, they had to have worked on that plan together!!! Noo!! Dear Merlin, I'm now clinically insane. A mirror and a room can't conspire against me!! What am I thinking!? Oh yeah, I'm thinking that I liked Draco ---dammit its Malfoy not Draco--- embracing me!! ARRGH'_

Her sound of anger was sadly not kept in her mind. She uttered it aloud and now Malfoy was looking at her as if she was indeed, clinically insane. He spoke accusingly, and in a partway joking tone, "Are you mental?" Hermione smiled coldly and asked, "Did you actually just save me from a concussion?" He smirked at her in disdain, "Do you always answer a question with another question?" She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I don't have time for this. Will you please just hand me my bag?" Malfoy didn't move. "Please…hand me my bag."

"Gladly." He picks it up and handed it over to her.

"Thank you Malfoy."

"You're welcome, Granger." Without another word, Hermione turned on her heel and walked towards the Great Hall. '_Somehow, that fight wasn't as venomous as they normally are...hm, I wonder if he knows about the soul mates thing.'_

"Oh, and Malfoy? Thank you for catching me." She smiled gratefully and continued on; not noticing one of her books was missing.

Malfoy however noticed the book. He took a step to walk in the other direction, but tripped over the heavy book. Draco grumbled to himself along the lines of _'Bloody bookworms with so many books that they can't even tell when one is missing.'_ He thought for a second about yelling to bring her back, but he went with his Slytherin side and chose to keep it. _'Ha! Let's see how long it takes before she misses it.'_ Draco bent down to pick up the book and gasped, this could be what he was looking for to prove the mirror wrong. _Magical Enchantments on Extremely Powerfully Magical Objects…_yes this could definitely prove to be helpful. Inside the book, about ¼ of the way through, he saw the top of a bookmark pointing up. Turning to the page, Malfoy found much more information than he had bargained for. With now, a face that was now pale way past the point of normal, he rushed to the Owlry to send a note to Hermione.

Granger.

Meet me in the library at the back table as soon as you can. It's urgent.

DM

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** Please leave a review for me, especially if you're thinking of adding this to your Favorites or Alerts. And don't flame!

lovelove,

Amanda


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N1:** Heyas! I'm back. I love all of my reviewers!!! It's because of you guys that this story is still going!!! And b/c of Karyn, my luverly plot-holes finder/inspiration person!!

**Disclaimer:** This is stupid. Who thinks that I own Harry Potter? (crickets chirp) That's what I thought. Now will you please STOP MAKING ME DO THIS STUPID DISCLAIMER!?!?!? (More crickets chirp) Fine…..whatever; I don't own Harry Potter. (DUH)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXHermioneXXXXX (During Breakfast)**

Hermione went to the Great Hall, and sat between Harry and Ron and across from Ginny, in her normal spot.

"Hey guys!" Ron and Harry mumbled hellos through mouthfuls of food, and Ginny smiled brightly at Hermione after rolling her eyes at the boys.

"Morning Hermione!!" That was the extent of the conversation during breakfast; at least until the owls came through delivering post. A big and very regal looking bird dropped a note in Hermione's bowl of fruit before flying out of the Great Hall. She opened it curiously, not knowing who it was from; so it came as a big surprise for her to see the elegant penmanship written in green ink, signature and all.

**Granger,**

**Meet me in the library at the back table as soon as you can. It's urgent.**

**DM**

Her eyes widened and she quickly shoved the note in her pocket, hoping that her sudden motion wasn't noticed. To her chagrin, it was noticed; and not only by Ginny, but by Harry and Ron, who had narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the note.

"What'd that note say, 'Mione?" Ron pried.

"Oh it didn't say anything." She paused. "I've gotta go, um, I need to…" she searched her mind frantically for an excuse. "Do some research in the library! I'll see you two at Potions, and Ginny, I'll see you at lunch. Bye!" Hermione shouldered her bag and rushed off to the library. On a whim, she turned back to look at Ginny, and saw her friend mouth 'Girl's Night.' Hermione nodded and continued on her path out of the Great Hall and towards the library.

When she reached the back table, it occurred to her that she had no idea what Malfoy wanted. _Urgent he says. Well it might be a hoax. He could be sitting at the Slytherin table laughing his arse off at me._ She slapped a hand to her forehead. _Damn. I didn't check if he was actually at the Slytherin table. Oh well, if it does turn out to be a joke, I'll still end up staying here and reading more about the 'soul mates' enchantment out of my book._

Hermione sat down and waited patiently for the next 5 minutes. _He should have been here already. After all, he's the one who sent the note! If he doesn't come soon, I'm just going to leave because Potions starts in 10 minutes, and Snape will take points off Gryffindor if I'm late. _Hermione sighed. _I should have known that it was a hoax._ Deciding, as she thought she would, to stay here anyway until Potions, she reached for her bag and rummaged through it to find her copy of Magical Enchantments on Extremely Powerfully Magical Objects, only to find it missing. A sound from in front of her made her look up, and to her surprise, it was Malfoy, with her book in his hands.

"Looking for this?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Why do you have my book??" Malfoy laughed derisively at her.

"Your book? I believe that this is the library's book; or at least an illegal copy of it." Her face paled with surprise, and she lowered her voice so Madam Pince wouldn't hear her.

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways." He said smugly. After that remark there was a slightly awkward silence that stretched until Hermione finally said something.

"So can I have my book back?"

Malfoy, choosing to be stubborn just to frustrate her replied, "No. I don't think so. You don't need it for any classes. I have all of them with you, so I think I'll just keep it." He waited to see if Hermione would jump to the bait.

"No, please!!! I need it!!!" Hook line and sinker.

"That depends. What do you need it for?" Her eyes shifted nervously.

"I need it for some research."

"On…?"

"Soul mate bonding." She admitted reluctantly. On the outside, Malfoy's face didn't change expressions, but internally he screamed in horror. His suspicions had been confirmed, Granger was in fact his soul mate. But for the sake of entertainment, he decided to keep pestering her until she told him exactly what he already knew.

"Why would you want to research that?"

"Because," Hermione started hesitantly, "I think that we're soul mates." _Hmm, that took less time for her to admit it than I thought it would._

Out of instinct, she drew her wand and waited for Malfoy to hex her, to yell at her, or do something other than just stand there, with no expression on his face whatsoever.

"Damn. I was hoping that it was a prank you set up or something. But I should have known better; Gryffindors are too chicken to actually play decent pranks."

Hermione stored the prank comment in her mind to use against him later, and pretended like she didn't hear that. "You knew? You knew all along and you still made me tell you??"

"Yeah, so?" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "You are absolutely infuriating!!!" He simply smirked at her, "I realize that, and I also realize that Gryffindors like you---hey look there's an owl approaching our table!!" She rolled her eyes, at his pathetic attempt to change the subject,

"Malfoy that was the most pathetic excuse for a subject change I have ever heard…and I hang out with Ron." _I shouldn't have said that. Now it's going to be an insult-Ron party._

"What else is the Weasel pathetic at? Turning you on when you two have your little midnight rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower?? I'll bet I could do a better job of that; not that it'd be that difficult, you probably would get hot looking at a gorilla." Hermione's face turned red from trying to hold in her laughter and her various curses.

"Enough Malfoy; I don't know where people are getting this crap that I feel anything more than platonic friendship towards Ron, and that we are having 'midnight rendezvous,' but I can tell you that that is far from the truth. I will hex the person that started that rumor so much that they won't even be recognizable…" At that point an owl (_So Malfoy really did see an owl coming, _she thought.)dropped a note on the table in front of them. Malfoy snatched it and read it aloud:

**Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger:**

**Please come to my office immediately. I have something important to discuss with you. The two of you will not be penalized for missing Potions, so please make haste, it is rather urgent.**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**PS: I enjoy Chocolate Frogs.**

Malfoy stared incredulously at the note. "Has the headmaster gone mad? 'I enjoy Chocolate Frogs,' What was the point in telling us _that?_"

"That's the password you moron."

"Oh, right. I knew that! I was just testing you."

"Of course you were, Malfoy."

Hermione muttered to herself as she and Malfoy headed to the headmaster's office. "I've been getting too many _urgent_ notes recently."

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hahahaha, and btw: idk why there owls in the library…I just thought it was funny. **

**A/N2:** Yay, my second longest chapter for this story!!!! Please leave a review for me, especially if you're thinking of adding this to your Favorites or Alerts list. And don't flame!

lovelove,

Amanda


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N1:** I love all of my reviewers; your support is so encouraging!!! I didn't expect this story to get 30 reviews, much less almost 80!!!! You guys make me so happy!!! (Sniff) Please keep reviewing!!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Harry Potter is not mine. All credit goes to JKR.

**Reminder:** Draco's parents _were_ , but I went back and changed it so that Narcissa is alive.

**Warning:** Please excuse Draco's thoughts. Some of them are a very clichéd context.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXHermioneandDracoXXXXX (on their way to Dumbledore)**

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked politely when they entered his office. Malfoy and Hermione shook their heads to decline.

"Very well then, suit yourselves. I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here, yes?"

Malfoy nodded and Hermione replied, "Yes, Sir."

"Good. You see, you two are the top students in your year and both of you have shown much responsibility through the years." He paused here to eat a lemon drop. "As an early decision, the staff and I have decided that you will be the Heads next year. In light of that, I think that it would be beneficial that you two have all of your classes together, if not already, and that you two should try to get along better. Don't you agree?"

Hermione gave a tiny nod and Malfoy sat there stonily, not willing to incline his head.

"And I belive that it would be prudent for you to address each other by your first names; we shall have no more of this surname business." He smiled at them over his glasses, "What do you think?" Dumbledore asked for their opinion despite the fact that all in the room knew that it didn't matter. Whether or not they liked it, this would definitely be in their impending future.

"I'm...surprised?" Hermione said in a way that sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He prompted. Malfoy shrugged noncommittally.

"Well now then, that's settled. Unless you two have any questions, I expect you'd like to go to dinner." Malfoy made a move to jump up and run out the door but froze when Hermione's lips parted to voice a question. "Headmaster?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Does being Heads include sharing living quarters with an adjoining bathroom?" Dumbledore smiled genially.

"No, not traditionally, but that's a brilliant idea. I shall see to it that a Heads' Dorm is made. If that is all..." he motioned for them to leave.

As soon as they were out of Dumbledore's office and well out of earshot, Draco exploded.

"You!" He whipped around suddenly to face Hermione.

"What is your _problem?? _Why in Salazar's name did you go off your mouth about a Heads' Dorm? We have enough to deal with already, and yet you go and open your big know-it-all, teacher's pet mouth!! I can't believe what he's forcing on us!! It's just so unfair. Wait 'till my mother hears about this!" Hermione scoffed at his pompous attitude.

"Shut up, Draco."

_Oh wow, it's odd to call him Draco when I've called him 'Malfoy' for so long. But I like it. Draco sort of just rolls of the tongue. Hmm, this isn't a good sign. Darn it Dumbledore!! Why Malfo—Draco?"_

"That question was an honest mistake. If I'd have known what would happen, do you really even THINK that I would have asked him that? I don't want to live with **you!?** You don't have the courage to tell your mother. How do you think that she'd react when she found out that your soul mate is a muggleborn? Oh and even better...you're going to live with her in 7th year! Bet she wouldn't be too chuffed about that. And besides, what influence does she have over anyone anymore?"

"She could get Dumbledore fired through the Ministry of Magic. After all, the Malfoy's are still the richest wizarding family in London."

"That doesn't matter, there's no way that she would have enough influence to do that. Everyone knows that Dumbledore is the best Headmaster this school has ever seen." Hermione shot back at him.

"That's where you're wrong," Malfoy said, "Dumbledore is a pot old fool and he's the worst thing that's ever happened to this school." Hermione's face reddened in anger and she whirled to face him. "Take that back or I will not hesitate to jinx you." She had her wand out and the 'Don't mess with me, I'm not kidding' expression on her face.

He simply grinned and replied lazily. "Make me. You wouldn't really be so cruel as to hex your _soul mate_." Malfoy scathingly emphasized 'soul mate' as if it was a curse, which for them, it was. After a brief pause, Hermione's face twisted into a grimace. She didn't like to admit it...but he had somewhat of a point. That wasn't something that she would do. Hermione put her wand away, and Draco's posture slackened and he smirked at her. Big mistake. Never underestimate Hermione Granger when she's angry. Instead of using magic against him, she slapped him **hard** across the face.

Before he could retaliate, she turned around and walked the other way towards Gryffindor Tower muttering ously under her breath. _The hell with dinner, if I so much as see his smug face across the Great Hall, I will explode._

Malfoy simply stood there. Stunned would be a gentle euphemism for how he felt. _I can't believe she slapped me. She actually slapped me, again. I swear it's like a repeat of 3__rd__ year. Except this time, it hurt worse. _He ran his hand slowly over the imprint that she left and winced. _Yes, it hurts so much worse. This is too close to third year for comfort. I insult someone she respects and thinks highly of, then she almost hexes me, and then instead she slaps me. Although, I like some of the changes; and I don't mean in scenery...technically I don't. Granger (Hermione now I guess) has changed. Not only do Potter and the Weasel not tag along as much, but she also is a lot more appealing._ Malfoy stopped in his thoughts, disgusted at what he was thinking. _What is wrong with me?? Where am I coming up with this crap? I must be delusional._ The ever-so-annoying voice in his head started speaking to him.

**Well it's true.****You can't **_not_** see it. Her figure has undergone major change. She has curves in all the right places and just face it, she got hot.** Malfoy looked at Hermione's retreating backside and quickly turned away.

_So what. That means absolutely nothing; besides, her hair is still bushy._

**Yeah, but you wouldn't change it even if you could. You like her hair like that. Just admit it, it turns you on.**

_No I don't!!! No it doesn't!!! _

**Have you forgotten I know your inner thoughts; that I am your conscious in a sense??**

_Whatever, I don't buy this bull. This is probably just some stupid trick Dumbledore put on me. I swear this is a conspiracy against me._

**If you say so...**

_Get outta my head! _Malfoy swatted angrily at the space around his head as if those thoughts were a fly he could simply swat. This made him look quite ridiculous indeed.

**It's not that easy to get rid of me.** His inner conscious said smugly.

Malfoy growled in exasperation, and stormed off to the Slytherin dungeons, he wasn't in the mood for dinner either.

**And on top of her looks, she has a killer slap. You should remember that next time you are arguing with her, or considering arguing with her. **

Choosing to ignore that, Malfoy continued on his way, rubbing his sore right cheek tenderly, still wincing in pain.

Hermione stormed into the dormitory angrily and slammed the door, fuming silently when she really wanted to scream and break something. _Oh my gosh! Malfoy makes me so incredibly mad. But slapping him felt really good. He totally deserved it. He's probably still standing there shell-shocked._ Hermione giggled at the thought. She plopped down on her bed and heard a crumpling—as if of parchment—and stood back up. Sighing, she picked it up and immediately recognized the slightly messy cursive of Ginny.

**Hey Hermy!**

**Bring all of your necessary overnight stuff and haul your butt to the Astronomy Tower, pronto. It's urgent! **

**Love ya, **

**Ginny**

**PS: Don't bother going to dinner...you won't need it. Believe me.**

_Oi vey! How many times have I told her not to call me 'Hermy'? Even Mya is better than that! These so-called 'urgent' notes are getting __really__ really __**really, **__old!! I swear if I get one more..._ Hermione stopped her train of thought to utter a string of unintelligent threats and to begin packing her bag. After 5 minutes, she was sure that she had all she needed, so she set off to the Astronomy Tower to meet Ginny. _At least I decided not to go to the Great Hall for dinner anyway. That's pretty convenient. Haha, I can't wait to tell her that I slapped Malfoy!_

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Random bulle:**

**PLEASE CHECK THE TOP MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ON STORY UPDATES!**

**A/N2:** Yay, another chapter finished. Before my next update, I want 80-85 reviews. I know you guys can do it! Please? No flames!!!

lovelove, Amanda


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N1:** Thank you so much for all the positive reviews!! (Sobs in amazement) I was supposed to update **Lightning** next...but I had to get this chapter out faster. See reviews _DO_ motivate me!! Please keep them coming.

**Disclaimer:** Of course Harry Potter is mine. That's why Hermione ended up with Draco. (Please note my oozing sarcasm) NO I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does.

**Story note:** Hermione deserves a chick night after all I've been putting her through. (and all that I'm planning on) Here are some OC's that are here for chick night. I **despise** MarySues so therefore, they are not MarySues. I promise. They have flaws; so don't review complaining that they are MarySues please.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXHermioneXXXXX (in the Astronomy tower)**

When Hermione got to the Astronomy tower, she was extremely flabbergasted upon looking in. There were two tables in the corner. One was piled with junk food, and the other was loaded with all of the typical chick night stuff. Makeup, face masks, nail polish, cucumbers, and a whole bunch of magazines: both Wizarding and muggle. On the floor, lay dozens of pillows. Hermione saw Ginny fixing something in the corner and called out to her.

"Hey, Ginny!" The youngest Weasley turned around and squealed at the sight of her friend.

"Hermione!!!" She ran and gave her a huge hug, as if they hadn't seen each other for years when in reality...they saw each other a couple hours ago at lunch.

"Ok. Ginny, let me go. I can't breathe."

"Right, sorry." She let go of Hermione and smiled gleefully at the tower. "Don't you love it!? Tonight's going to be brilliant!!"

"Yeah Ginny, but don't you think that this is too much stuff for just the two of us?"

Ginny looked at Hermione incredulously. "Just the two of us?? Are you kidding? It's hardly a chick night with only two people. I invited everybody of course."

By 'everybody' Ginny meant their group of friends, three 5th years in some of Ginny's classes, and three 6th years in some classes with Hermione. The thing that was remarkable about their group was that they were all in different houses; Hermione and Ginny were the only Gryffindors.

Hermione became close friends with Alyssa Cordera and Spencer Ives, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin who where surprisingly great friends despite rivalries, while they were in the library studying for last year's O.W.L.s; and Ginny met Marie Hollis and Elaine Smith on the train to Hogwarts before they were sorted and knew of house rivalries. Even though Ginny became a Gryffindor while Marie was a Hufflepuff and Elaine was a Ravenclaw, they stayed close.

Naturally, Hermione and Ginny brought all of them together, so they all have chick nights every once and awhile...much to Hermione and Elaine's dismay, for they weren't ones for sleepovers. They would so much rather read books in solitude.

"Really?" Hermione asked in dismay. _I had only been planning on telling Ginny about the thing with Malfoy and I. Now I guess I'm going to have to tell everyone._

"REALLY, REALLY!" Three voices chimed simultaneously at the entrance to the tower with enormous bags with what looked like there were clothes in. Ginny squealed again and ran towards the newcomers. Elaine slipped away quietly right before Ginny got there, and sidled up to Hermione.

"Any way we could ditch without them noticing?" she whispered.

"Nope, not a chance; Ginny's gone all out on this one." Hermione gestured to the two tables, and Elaine's eyes lit up. "A fondue fountain!!! And goldfish!!" She ran to the table and immediately mixed the two.

"I changed my mind Hermy; I'm staying here."

"Traitor." Hermione muttered. "And don't call me Hermy."

Alyssa and Spencer, having heard the last part ran over to Hermione and chanted loudly, "Hermy, Hermy, Hermy," while skipping around her in a circle.

_Oh boy, this is going to be a looong night._

After loading up on junk food, and catching up on current wizard and muggle fashion magazines, the group (minus Hermione who was tied up to a chair waiting for impending misery), grabbed makeup, and the hair products, and Elaine grabbed her book.

"I call straightening Hermy's hair!!" Spencer gleefully yelled.

"Please don't call me Hermy!" _How long will that horrid nickname be repeated???_

"Hermy, Hermy, Hermy." Spencer chanted again while Hermione groaned.

"I am going to read Pride and Prejudice in a corner while gorging myself on junk food and staying away from this!!" Elaine claimed.

"Elaine you traitor!!!" Hermione shrieked. "You're supposed to bail me out!"

"Sorry Hermione, but I don't think it'll be possible. You're on your own." She shrugged nonchalantly while going off in her corner and opening the classic Jane Austen book.

"I'll do fingernails and toenails!!" Marie grinned.

"I'm doing makeup!!" hollered Ginny happily.

"I guess I'll pick out her outfit!!" Alyssa shrugged agreeably. It was a tradition every chick night to dress up one of them in an outfit and hairstyle that was totally opposite of what they would normally wear. This night, it was Hermione's turn to be turned to a human doll. Then she would be paraded around the halls to the Great Hall to make an entrance and sit down, but she wouldn't eat though for having filled up on junk food 20 minutes before.

Spencer would watch for Slytherin guy reactions, Alyssa would watch for Ravenclaw guys, Marie, the Hufflepuffs, and Ginny the Gryffindors. This was one of the benefits of having friends in every house, it wouldn't be right to have a Gryffindor checking out the Slytherin guys. Once everyone was back, then they would compare notes to see who was staring at whom while eating more chocolate covered snacks and doing facials.

"Hurry you guys; we don't have too much time. There's 30 minutes left of dinner. We need to be down there in 10 minutes!!" yelled the always meticulous, Alyssa.

The finished product of the groups' toil was a very disgruntled, yet gorgeous Hermione. Her hair was pin straight and hung down to her mid-back, something she had never managed to achieve with her muggle straightener without it getting puffy and frizzy, she was wearing a ruby red 'V' neck halter top (which according to Alyssa would compliment her complexion and hair without washing her out completely), a dark blue denim skirt that was 5 inches above her knees, a pair of black ballet flats, and to complete the ensemble, a ruby teardrop shaped pendant that glittered gorgeously when it caught the light.

"Oh my gawd, Hermy!!" Ginny squealed. "You look fantastic! Ron is going to eat his heart out when he sees you." The others murmured in agreement. "Ok," Alyssa commanded, taking charge. "Let's go. And Hermione..."

"Yes?"

"Get that look off your face. The whole outfit will be ruined if you don't look confident and happy." _And we really wouldn't want that now would we? _Hermione thought sarcastically.

"Don't slouch!" Marie barked. Hermione heeded their orders and then the six headed to the Great Hall.

"Ok, so Elaine and I will enter first and go to our table." Alyssa instructed, "Marie and Spencer will go to their separate tables, and then Ginny and Hermione, you come in after 5 seconds. Got it? Oh and one more thing..." _Yes dictator. This would be so fun...if I wasn't the one who will get all the attention. I really don't like having people focus on me._

"Did you hear that, Hermione?" _Crap. I tuned her out. Now I have no idea what that last part was. Oh well, knowing Alyssa, it probably wasn't too important._

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Right, let's go already. I want to come back and start reading again."

"No way Elaine. No more reading for you. You got lucky enough already." Elaine pouted, but quickly got over it. They quickly made their way to the Great Hall and the first group entered, then the second group. _5...4...3...2...1...here it goes. _

Hermione and Ginny walked in and nothing happened. _How anticlimactic._ The two Gryffindors sat in their regular spots by Ron and Harry and waited for a reaction. Still nothing. Ginny got impatient and started talking to them. "Hey Harry; Ron." The boys glanced her way and said 'Hey' simultaneously before returning to their discussion of Quidditch. Suddenly Ron did a double take and yelled loudly, "Bloody birds of menace!! Hermione, what _happened_ to you?" Her eyes narrowed angrily at him not only for causing the whole Hall to crane their necks at the commotion, but for the implied insult. Mutters traveled along the house tables and Hermione blushed. _I can't wait until I get the signal to leave, this is utter insanity!! Wait, what is the signal?? Maybe I should have paid more attention to Alyssa._

"Nothing _happened_ to me, Ronald." He winced; whenever she called him 'Ronald' she was angry.

"In the spirit of the upcoming Christmas holiday, I decided to dress up and wear red. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-n-no, of course not. It's just not norm—"

"Ignore him, Hermione. You look fantastic." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Thank you Harry." She heard Ginny cough very fakely, and Hermione turned her gaze to the door, where Elaine was just exiting.

"Ok, sorry to eat and run guys, but its chick night. Bye!" Ginny and Hermione stood up to leave, and they heard Ron protest behind them. "But you didn't even eat!"

After they left the Hall, Hermione leaned against the wall. "That was ridiculous. I am never doing that again." Elaine stood next to her. "Now you know how I felt last month." She shuddered at the memory. Just then, Alyssa, Marie and Spencer walked out the Hall and towards them.

"C'mon, let's go!! We have some **major **news for you, Hermy!!" Said Spencer; her face aglow with mischief.

"STOP CALLING ME HERMY!!!"

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** Wow—one of my longest (and most pointless) chapters yet!! Cool. And we will see some Malfoy and the end of chick night next chapter. But before that, I want 88-98 reviews. After the response for chapter 9, I'm positive you guys can do it! No flames!!!

Lovelove, Amanda


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N1:** (stares at computer screen blankly) Wow...just wow. I can't thank all of you guys enough for the support!!! 105 reviews, I am _ecstatic_ to say the absolute least. Ok, ok, I'm very sorry to those of you waiting for me to update **Lightning,** but the response for this was just overwhelming. Therefore, I decided to hurry my lazy self up and update even faster than I had originally planned.

**Disclaimer:** Why do I bother? No, Harry Potter is not mine. I don't claim a piece of it. Nada, zilch, zip, zero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXMalfoyXXXXX (Dinner, same night)**

Draco and Blaise were eating dinner silently, when the doors of the Great Hall opened. Usually everyone all crowded in the Hall at once to get a good seat by their friends, but this was different. In walked two Ravenclaws he wasn't familiar with, then following them, a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff and after those two, he saw Ginny and some that didn't look familiar. It took him a second to realize that it was Hermione. Malfoy had never seen her look so different. Not just in how she was dressed, but her hair. Instead of the frizzy curls Malfoy had come to get accustomed to, her hair was as straight as a pin.

To Malfoy, it seemed that he was the only one who noticed her walk in; that is until Blaise started talking to him.

"Damn. Granger looks hot!" He whistled.

"Stop staring at her you moron." Malfoy snapped at him hypocritically. _But he doesn't need to know that I'm being hypocritical._

"Well she does. You have to agree."

"Yeah, but still; it's disgusting how you are lowering your pureblood Slytherin standards for filth like her."

"Relax mate. I'm not going to do anything. If I did, I'd probably get hexed by Potter or a Weasley. But if I had my way, I would—"

"Don't finish that. You sicken me, Zabini."

"Whatever," Blaise said as he went back to eating. After checking for sure to see that Blaise was still eating and not paying attention to him, Malfoy began to watch Hermione interact with those at her table. _Are they really that oblivious? They see her in class every day and yet they haven't noticed? Her hair is completely different. It looks good, but it's more naturally pretty when it's curly._ He stopped his thoughts, having realized that they were positive and complimenting her when they shouldn't be.

**I told you that you liked her hair curly.**

"Bloody birds of menace!" Malfoy heard Ron shout across the Great Hall. _So he's finally noticed then. But did he have to shout? Hermione's not going to like that. Great, I just called her Hermione in my mind; as if it was second nature. Oh boy, now I'm screwed. I'm supposed to have trouble remembering to call her Hermione on that old bat's orders._ Hermione got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. _What'd I miss?_

**The fact that I told you that you liked her hair curly.**

_No, I purposely ignored that. _

**Sure you did, but either way, you like it better curly.**

_No—I just didn't get time to adjust to her hair straight. I mean, she just came in and then left without eating._

**How do **_**you**_** know that she didn't eat? Were you **_**watching**_** for her? Did you **_**notice**_** that she hadn't come in until towards the end of dinner? Did you also **_**notice**_** that she didn't eat anything at all?**

_Yes, of course I---have no response to that._

**Haha, I figured as much...stalker!**

Through gritted teeth Malfoy snarled, "Leave me alone."

Blaise looked startled. "I'm sorry, what?"

_Nothing, I was just trying to get this inner voice to leave me alone. That's all. It's nothing to worry about, except for the fact I'm going insane._

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself."

**The first sign of madness is talking to yourself I hope you know.**

"Oh that's fitting." Malfoy said aloud.

"What?" Now Blaise was genuinely confused.

"Never mind."

"Ahh, I see." Blaise put two and two together after seeing Malfoy glance at the doors Hermione just left through. "You can watch her but I can't? That's really fair."

"We're Slytherins, we don't play fair. But that's not what I was doing. I wasn't watching her.

Blaise smirked at Malfoy's denial; something must have happened yesterday that he wasn't being let in on. "Sure. So did you take her to bed with you yesterday or something?" Malfoy spit out what he was eating. "What are you **talking** about??"

"Well obviously something happened yesterday with her that I don't know about. That wounds me; I thought we were best friends!"

"Blaise, nothing—"

"No, don't talk to me. I don't want to hear _anything_ you have to say!!"

Malfoy sighed. "When you're done being a drama queen, tell me, ok? Cos only then will I tell you what happened yesterday."

"Ok, I'm done. So something **did** happen yesterday, I knew it! I want _all_ the sordid details."

"First, do me a favor. Stop hanging out with Pansy, you're starting to sound like a chick."

"Done. So what happened?"

"Well it started when we were called to Dumbledore's office and he told us that we are going to be Heads next year with a Heads' dorm that we are living in together, and he instructed us to start addressing each other by first names." Malfoy purposely left out the slapping part to preserve his pride and the soul mate part to keep...well that he just didn't want to tell Blaise.

"Wicked."

**XXXXXHermioneXXXXX (Astronomy tower, finishing chick night)**

"So Spencer...you wanna tell us the 'major' news??" Ginny asked eagerly. Spencer stretched lazily.

"No not really. How 'bout everyone else go first with their observations." Everyone groaned in unison, even Elaine. Once there was something not involving the makeover ritual, she was interested.

"Nothing much happened at the Hufflepuff area. Nobody said anything until Ron shouted (tactless oaf!) and then everyone was looking at our Hermy and whispering. Cedric eyed her, but then Cho smacked him." Commentated Marie.

"Same with the Ravenclaws, it was pretty boring actually. Nothing major like at the Gryffindor table."

"Alright, so Ginny, what happened at the Gryffindor table?" Alyssa prompted.

"Well not much. You could pretty much figure it out from the commotion Ron caused. Nobody noticed at first and then Ron finally shouted and that got the whole Hall's attention and then everybody noticed. Spencer took up where Ginny left off, "That's not exactly what happened at the Slytherin table. You see, someone noticed right when she walked in; as if he was looking for her specifically." Everyone excluding Hermione gasped at this revelation.

"Well who was it?? Tell us!" said Elaine impatiently.

"No, hold on. I have to go to the bathroom."

"NO. You can't just start news like that and expect us to wait. Tell us, and then you can go." Pressed the usually passive Marie.

"Fine, fine. It was Malfoy. He saw her when she came in and he was looking at her. Not just looking but staring. Then he got into this conversation with Blaise. Both of them declared me the most gorgeous Slytherin and then they sat by me and we snogged. The end."

"SPENCER!!" Everyone smothered her with pillows until she threw her hands up in surrender.

"Haha, I'm just kidding. But the first half of that was true. He DID talk to Blaise, and looked angry at first. Then Blaise said something, probably about Hermione, which made Draco spit out his food. But I got the signal from Elaine to leave so that was all I heard and saw. Hey, I'm kinda hungry."

At everything else, Hermione had stayed relatively non responsive, but she blushed when she heard what Spencer said about Malfoy—err Draco. Ginny, always having and very keen eye for discomfort saw that and immediately pounced on her. "Ooh, Hermy is bluuu-shing!!" That attracted the attention of everyone else in the room and soon everyone was surrounding her.

"Does Hermy have a crush on Draaa-aaaco?" She merely mumbled under her breath, "No. And don't call me Hermy."

"Liar." Hissed Spencer jokingly. "You totally like him!"

"No I don't, but I need to."

"Ooh, you need to, why??" _Oh no, this sucks!! I didn't want to tell all of them. I only wanted to tell Ginny. Is there anyway that I can get away with just saying nothing?_

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, tell us!!" _That didn't work. I didn't expect it to anyway. I guess I'll tell them. It'll be totally worth it just to see their faces._

"Draco...is my soul mate."

"Why did you call him, Draco?"

"Wait, SOUL MATE?" Marie asked.

"What happened to Ferret or Malfoy?"

"SOUL MATE?" Marie continued to badger Hermione, obviously not reacting well to being ignored.

"Dumbledore told us that we have to use first names to address each other because we're going to be Heads next year."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with being soul mates?"

"WHAT!?! You've totally been holding out on us! Why haven't we known about this? Tell us everything!!"

"Like how did you get soul mates?"

So Hermione spent the next couple minutes explaining to the rest of her friends about her and Malfoy. When she was done with her story, everyone had a comment.

"Oh my gosh, no way!! I can't believe you guys are soul mates."

"I want a soul mate!"

"You're so lucky. Malfoy is so hot!"

"This is soo cool!!"

"When did this happen?" To be heard above the commotion, Alyssa cast the sonorous charm and herself. "Everybody shut up!!! I have an idea. We should watch The Notebook and see the kiss in the rain."

"Where did **THAT** come from? We were talking about Draco and Hermione. Not kissing."

"Yeah, I know, but that scene in The Notebook is so romantic."

"Oh my gosh." Elaine groaned. "Alyssa, you're such a hopeless romantic."

"No." She countered. "Hopeless romantics are only considered 'hopeless' to those who like to read!"

"Ooh burn!" Shouted Spencer.

"That was stupid. Alyssa, you like to read almost as much as Hermione, AND you're a Ravenclaw." Elaine rolled her eyes.

"So what?!"

"Hey you guys! Let's watch this movie." Ginny grinned, holding up a case. Spencer groaned loudly. "Please not that movie. It's so disgusting."

"Fine, how about this one?"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed to watch that movie, and when it was the right time everybody chimed in time with the movie,

"You will get pregnant, and die!"

Much later, at 3 am, almost everyone was asleep after all that went on that night Hermione was laying awake while Elaine was reading Pride and Prejudice and using her wand for light, Alyssa was snoring, Spencer was drooling and Marie was moaning in her sleep. "Mmm...Ooh, Professor Snape, that tickles." _Ok, she's not even a Slytherin! This is just ridiculous and sickening! What is the world coming to? First Draco is my soul mate and now Marie—the5th year Hufflepuff—is dreaming things about Professor Snape! That's so sick! I wonder what Draco is doing right now...why do I even care?? He's an evil Slytherin pureblooded bigot who has done nothing but forever take joy in tormenting me as he has for the past 6 years until now. Right?_

**Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you haven't had an attraction for him during the past six year that's just now starting to dislodge.**

_Dear Merlin, I think I'm going insane._

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** Does anyone know what that quote is from? Hehe cyber-cookie for whoever gets it. I liked how I ended that. This chapter was mainly to get across Draco's reaction because I know lots of you wanted it, and also to explain to Hermy's friends about her and Draco. There was idiocy in this chapter...major idiocy and pointless-ness, but hey no flames 'bout that, kay? Alrighty, so before the next chapter, I want 105-114 reviews. No flames though!!!

Lovelove, Amanda


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N1:** HUGE thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, and people who added this or me to alerts/favorites!! I can't believe that I have 116 reviews! Draco and Hermione random cutsie moment! Please check out and review my one-shot, _Leave me ALONE Ronald._

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine...but that would be a great Christmas present!

**Dedication:** To all of my reviewers and to Ducky1414. Without her, I probably wouldn't have written this chapter until the New Year. Go read her new story...Breaking the Skank Army. It's good!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXHermioneXXXXX (Astronomy Tower, next morning.)**

Hermione woke to find herself in the Astronomy tower, feeling very, very disoriented. _Why am I here...?_ It took her a moment to remember the rather chaotic events of last night. She looked around her to see if anyone was awake, and to her surprise she found herself completely alone in the tower. None of her friends were there. It was still a mess, but it was a quiet and empty one. Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 12:45pm. _Hmm I'm surprised that I've been asleep this long. Bu—hey! Where did they go?_ It was then that she saw the note on the door, it was from Ginny.

**Hey Herms!**

**Sorry we're all gone, but you looked so peaceful while you were sleeping. We didn't want to wake you. Although with all the noise we were making getting ready, I'm surprised that we didn't. All of us are in Hogsmeade; if you get up in time then meet us in The Three Broomsticks for lunch at 1:30. Don't forget to pack your bag; we leave for the train at 8am tomorrow because it's winter break! Yay. Oh, and Mum already said that you could spend New Years with us, and we'll take you to the station on the 4****th**** at 11am to go back to school. Bye, see you at The Three Broomsticks. (Hopefully!)**

**Love ya, **

**Ginny**

Hermione sighed. She had had enough of the chick night people. There was only so much shallow but oddly (sometimes) fun crap she could take in one weekend. Ginny by herself was ok, but add Spencer, Elaine, Alyssa and Marie and it was chaos that made her often want to pull out her hair. But she would never tell them that of course.

Looking around the pigsty that formally resembled the Astronomy tower, Hermione decided that she would clean it. Nobody else would and it would waste time, especially if she did it the muggle way. _Haha, never mind, I'm not thaaat bored. I'll just clean it with my wand and go pack._ And that she did. With a quick wave of her wand, everybody's stuff was in its own pile, the leftover food was thrown out, and the floor was swept. With that done, Hermione shouldered her bag and walked back down the stairs to the Gryffindor dorms to get showered and dressed for Hogsmeade. On her pillow, Hermione found another note in Ginny's messy scrawl.

**Hi again Herms!**

**Haha, guess what we forgot to do last night!! Give up? We forgot to play Truth or Dare. We voted that you would have to do the dare. Sorry, 'Mione, majority rules! So you're dare is to go to Hogsmeade how you are right now. No shower...no fixing your hair and you can't change out of your pajamas either! Have fun. See you in Hogsmeade!**

**Still love ya,**

**Ginny**

**PS: Oh and before you complain about it being December 18 and it's too cold to wear pajamas to Hogsmeade, think again! It's called a warming charm. I suggest you use one...or 20.**

_Holy hell! Is she serious? Oh my gosh. She has lost it!! Damn 'Truth or Dare.' I loathe that stupid game. Nobody tells the truth anymore so it might as well be called 'Dare.' Hmm and it always seems like I get the most ridiculous dares. Majority rules my ass! Of course its majority rules...I wasn't there to state my opinion!! Although even if I was, I'd still have lost. But still! What about minority rules? I like that idea so much better. Are dares binding? I don't think that they are, but I wouldn't put it past Ginny to tweak the rules...just this once. Oh well. I'm going to take a shower anyway and just say that I didn't get the note. _Hermione smiled in triumph and went to take a shower, only to find another note stuck to the shower door. "Whhyyy??" she moaned piteously, already knowing who it was from.

**Hermione---**

**Haha, I'll bet you are beyond furious with me. I wouldn't blame you. But I am leaving you this final note to say that we voted again and have decided to make dares binding. So if you don't complete your dare to the best of your ability, then you will face the consequences; and you don't even want to know what those are, believe me; it was Elaine who thought them up. So without further ado...goodbye, (for the third time) and I'll see you at Hogsmeade.**

**You know you love me,**

**Ginny**

_I knew it! _Hermione groaned loudly and looked at the clock again: 1:15pm. If she hurried, she'd make it there just in time. A quick glance in the mirror told her all she needed to know. Her hair was still partially straightened but overnight it has puffed out a bit so it had the appearance of mildly tame. _Oh well._ She sighed in resignation. _My hair has been worse._ Grabbing her wand and a hair elastic, Hermione ran out the door completely forgetting about the warming charm. She had almost made it to the doors that lead out of Hogwarts, when she, quite literally, ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oomph," Hermione said as she fell to the floor beside the person she bumped into. "I am so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going and not running..." Her apology tapered off as she looked into the stormy grey eyes of Malfoy, whom she hadn't seen since before chick night.

"...down the corridors."

"It's ok Grange—Hermione." He said gruffly. "Just watch where you're going next time." He got to his feet and offered her a hand to help her up. Hermione suddenly felt really hot, and she hadn't even cast any warming charms.

"Thanks, Draco." They stood there in awkward silence for a moment, neither sure of what to say, and he glanced quickly down at her attire of a spaghetti strap and shorts that were shorter than that skirt she wore last night; making Hermione extremely aware of her current state of undress. She blushed. "It's a dare."

He gave a half grin, half smirk that could be scarily mistaken for friendly. "You're going to need a bunch of warming charms before you go out there, it's very cold. I'm surprised it hasn't snowed yet." He paused for a second. "Do you want me to help you with the charms? Well not help, per se because I'm sure you know how to do them, but just help and cast some..." He trailed off; looking as if he'd wished that he hadn't started talking. Hermione gave him a break and responded kindly. "Sure, that would be great." Together, they cast a bunch of heating charms in half the time it would have taken for her to do it herself. There was only one area left, her backside, and Hermione couldn't get her arm to the right angle to get the full effect.

"Umm would you..." Hermione motioned to her back and blushed.

"Yeah." She turned around, her back to Draco and let him cast the charm.

"How many do you want me to do?"

"Err three is good."

"Mmkay."

_Oh my gosh, this is sooo uncomfortable. Why did I have to run into him?? Anybody else would have been better!!_

**Marcus Flint? Crabbe? Goyle??** The annoying voice that was in her head began talking to Hermione.

_Ok, fine. You've proven your point. Just looking at Marcus' teeth would make me gag. He needs braces, no he needs head gear! Oh for the love of Merlin, he should just get new teeth!_

Draco cleared his throat and Hermione hastily turned around, her face aglow like a Christmas tree. "Thank you, Draco." She said sincerely. He nodded in response and walked quickly away before she could see the faint tinge on his cheeks.

**Hmm, checking out her ass? And I thought you didn't like her. **Draco's inner (and very annoying) self butted into his silent musing.

_I don't like her, checking her out doesn't mean I like her!_

**So you **_**do**_** like her **_**and**_** you were checking her out.**

_No! I was helping her, and I had no choice! I was helping her cast warming charms. I couldn't just say 'no.' She'd freeze!_

**Ahh, but that's where you're wrong young grasshopper.**

Draco shuddered at the odd nickname.

**You didn't **_**have to**_** do anything. You could have just said 'no.' Nobody was forcing you to help. And she's just a mudblood. Why would you care if she froze?**

_Don't call her that._

**Ooh, protective aren't we. Haha.**

_Shuddup._

Meanwhile, Hermione walked outside in the freezing air, but felt extremely warm. And again, it wasn't just from the warming charms.

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**** New poll on my profile. It's about what story I should post when all of my other in-progress ones are done. Please vote! And you can always**** find information about updates on my profile too. And please read my newest one-shot, _Leave me ALONE Ronald!_ Thanks. **

**A/N2:** Too fast? Hmm...Idk; mayyybe it was but oh well. I can't please everyone. Ok, so...Happy Christmas to those of you that celebrates it. Just be in a happy mood to those of you that don't. This chapter is your holiday present...so please leave some reviews for mine. And no OOC comments or flames!!!!

Lovelove, Amanda

_**Happy Holidays!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N1:** Thanks to all reviewers, the response to this story continues to amaze me. And the date at the end of this chapter is December 30th...just like today!! Hehe there's my obsessive-ness coming through! Please review!! No flames!

_**RE-DO!! This is the edited chapter. I now have the Hogsmeade trip in here! Sorry for my idiocy.**_

**Disclaimer:** Let's make a list of what I don't own, kay? Just so we're clear.

Harry Potter and Co.

The Twilight series **(I can't wait for ****Breaking Dawn**** and ****Midnight Sun**

The Truth About Forever and for that matter any of Sarah Dessen's books!

Kodak/Kodak Moments

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXHermioneXXXXX (The Three Broomsticks)**

Hermione walked into the Three Broomsticks, very much embarrassed. She really didn't want to be here in her pajamas. She would have much rather been in her bed. _Oh dear Merlin, this is so embarrassing._ A sudden yell from the corner of the pub had everyone's eyes on her.

"Hermione, we're over here!!" Ginny all but screamed. "Wow, I can't believe you actually did your dare!!!"_ I think she did that on purpose. I would give all the Wizarding money I have to have the floor open up and swallow me._ She could feel everyone staring at her, and someone in the back wolf-whistled. _Forget my Wizarding money, I'd give all the money I have to be swallowed up right now._

She walked over to Ginny and sat down, still sensing everyone's stares. Spencer decided to embarrass her even more, but not purposely of course. Her intentions were good. "Hey everyone! Mind your own business!! Stop staring."

Outbreaks of muttered whispers were everywhere.

"Great. Thanks Spence." Hermione said dryly. Now instead of obvious staring, people were just sneaking glances at her every now and then.

"Ginny, is there any particular reason why you chose this dare?" She shrugged. "No not really. We just thought it would be funny."

"Yeah, it's hilarious, I'm rolling with mirth."

"Oh come on, it's all in good fun."

"Good fun? GOOD FUN?!?" Hermione was on her way to hysterics now, not even bothering to be quiet. Marie tried to shush her, but that only infuriated her more. "No, don't 'SHHH' me! I have had enough. I'm cold and I'm tired and I have so much stress on me it's not even funny; especially with the whole thing with the Mirror. This is NOT fun. MY idea of fun would be to be relaxing with a good book, but no. I get out of bed and go to Hogsmeade wearing barely anything. That is not 'good fun!'" The Three Broomsticks was silent and everyone was watching the Hogwarts 'Know-it-all' explode. Elaine was the only one brave enough to speak, and even she spoke meekly.

"How are you cold if you had cast warming charms on yourself?" Emboldened by Elaine, Alyssa spoke.

"Did you not cast enough? Or were you not able to cast them on your butt?"

"No I cast plenty of warming charms on me...including that area."

"But, it's impossible to cast them all on your own. Who helped you?"

"Nobody _helped_ me with anything. I know how to cast simple warming charms thank you very much."

"We know that Hermione," Soothed Spencer.

"But what we don't know is who helped you cast warming charms."

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't we just want to know?"

"But why?"

"Just because." Hermione growled in frustration.

"Fine. Drac—Malf—grr, that's beside the point. The fact is I got help. Did you ever say how long I had to stay?"

"No I didn't; but were you about to say that MALFO—"

"Great thanks Ginny. Bye." Hermione rushed out the door and bumped into Ron and Harry.

"Hiya Hermione." Ron chirped happily.

"Hi Ron. Hi Harry." She turned to walk back to the castle, hoping that they wouldn't notice her lack of proper clothes. But Hermione heard an intake of breath behind her and a muffled 'Ow' and knew that it was too late.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, trying to bring her back, "What on earth are you wearing?" She turned around miserably.

"My pajamas, why?"

"Well no real reason. But aren't you cold?"

"Not completely."

Ron stuttered. "But how are you not cold. You're barely wearing anything. If those shorts were a couple of inches higher—" Harry elbowed him again.

"So why are you down here...like that?"

"It was a dare, Harry. Do you honestly think that I would be down here wearing such clothes in December, of my own volition?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Who dared you?"

"Ginny and the rest of the chick night group."

"Oh."

"Well I'm going to go change and then crawl under a rock to die of embarrassment. Nice seeing you two."

"Yeah, it was **really** nice seeing you." Ron murmured.

"Don't you still have to pack? You should do that before you crawl under your rock." Harry asked, partly joking but partly serious.

"I've already packed Harry. But thanks for your concern." Hermione turned and walked very quickly away. Ron believed her to be out of earshot and he turned to Harry. "Mate, remind me to thank Ginny for that later." Harry hit him again. "Ow! Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because you are such an idiot." Harry told him matter-of-factly.

**XXHermioneXXXXX (Hogwarts Express, compartment)**

The door to the compartment that Harry, Ron and Ginny were in slid open and a very worn out and sweaty Hermione appeared with her luggage in tow. They all looked at her curiously. Harry spoke first, "What happened? You almost missed the train. Yesterday outside the Three Broomsticks you said you were all packed."

She smiled sheepishly before taking a seat beside Ginny. "I was all packed. But this morning I overslept." Hermione glared halfheartedly at Ginny. "It _may _have been because I was up nearly all night at Chick Night." Ginny simply smiled contentedly.

"Yeah, that was pretty fun, wasn't it?" Hermione just looked away and rummaged in her suitcase for a book to read. She pulled out Eclipse and began reading eagerly after turning to where her bookmark was. To no one's surprise, Ron brought up the Chudley Cannons and started a discussion about them with Harry and Ginny, which soon turned into a fight between the two siblings. Ginny didn't like the Cannons she preferred the Arrows. The vehement yelling was interrupted by a huge snort of laughter uttered by Hermione who was apparently oblivious to everything but the plot in her book. The three stopped and looked at her in concern. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Bella...Jacob...space heater...Edward...control his thoughts!!!" Her sentences were unintelligible due to her hysteria which made her friends continue their discussion while worrying over Hermione's sanity.

The train soon pulled to a stop at the station where Hermione was hugged by Harry and Ginny, and Ron gave her a very awkward peck on the cheek. She waved goodbye to them merrily, promising to see them on the 30th. Hermione glanced around anxiously, looking for her parents; it had been so long since she'd seen them last. From behind her a voice called out: "Hermione, over here!" She whipped her head around, saw her parents and immediately started running towards them, her hair whipping furiously against her cheeks.

"Mum! Dad!!" Hermione hugged them both tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too honey. How've you been?" Her dad boomed.

"Pretty good." The happy family turned and walked toward the parking lot. Next to their tan Honda Civic, she saw an outrageously flamboyant red convertible BMW and a familiar face in front of the car, inspecting the hood.

"No freakin' way!" Hermione looked at her parents for confirmation. They nodded and she ran to the car. "EVELYN!!" The person in front of the car turned her head and an enormous smile lit up her delicate features.

"MYA!" Evelyn ran to Hermione and gave her a huge hug.

"Is that really you?? Oh wow, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know!" Hermione gushed very out of character. "What's it been...4 years?"

"Yeah. I got tired of my parents' refusal to let me see you but now, I'm 20 and engaged so I moved out and came back to England." Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're ENGAGED? Who to? When did this happen?" She turned to her parents while pasting a mournful, pleading look on her face. "Can I ride with Evelyn and see her house and everything?? Please? I'll be home later. Please?" Her parents smiled warmly at her.

"Sure you can. Just bring your suitcase and you can stay with her for a couple of days; but come back by noon on the 23rd. You have to be home before Christmas."

"Oh thank you so much!! I love you guys." She pecked them each on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later."

Hermione and Evelyn chatted amiably while they got in the car, and while Evelyn was driving. They hadn't seen each other since Hermione was 12 and Evelyn was 16, so they had a lot of catching up to do. Evelyn was the only muggle friend that Hermione had told about her magical abilities, and Evelyn wasn't horrified; on the contrary she was amazed and never the least bit jealous. Sadly though, Evelyn's parents somehow found out and forced her to move to a location that Hermione was never told. But Evelyn ensured Hermione that her parents would never say a word.

"So where did you move to?"

"Germany."

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Hermione laughed mentally at the ridiculously overused pun that slipped from her mouth.

"Dead." She sobered up completely at her friend's response. That's when the pun became not as funny.

"Oh...wow. Your parents must have disliked me a lot."

"Mm, no they were just afraid of you." They laughed and simultaneously said: "That's ridiculous!" Evelyn sighed.

"It was hell. I really missed you. You were (and still are) my best friend."

"Yeah. I remember when we were so much younger and when we lived next door, it was great." Hermione suddenly noticed how fast they were going.

"My gosh Evelyn! You're going so far over the speed limit. Why are you going so fast?"

"Oh yeah. In Germany we have autobahns and they're sorta like freeways but there's no official speed limit; so you can go as fast as you want. You just have to be careful."

"Well you're not in Germany anymore Evelyn, so you might wanna slow down."

"Oh that's ok, there's no point. We're here." She parked in front of a decent looking apartment complex.

"Wow! I never pictured you an apartment type. No offence. I always pictured you in a mansion or something."

"Nah, too much room, you know? And besides, that's exactly what my parents want for me; which is why I say 'hell no!'" Hermione grinned happily.

"You haven't changed a bit; you still always rebel against your parents."

"Yeah."

"So which one are you in?"

"Number 32."

"Awesome! Let's go." They walked into the apartment, and Evelyn quickly turned on a light.

"I'm really sorry about the mess. Please excuse it." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"It's no big deal. I'm not as much of a neat freak as I used to be."

"That's a relief. I remember how crazy you were about being organized and clean. Out of the blue, you would start dusting and not stop until the whole area was completely spotless." Hermione turned red.

"So...where's your fiancée?" Evelyn's face dropped.

"He's the manager of this company in Germany, so that's where he is. Still in Germany, but after I visit with you I'm going back and living with him until he's ready to move here and get married." Evelyn announced, taking Hermione's suitcases and putting them in the room before sitting on her bed.

"But enough about me, what's new with you?" Hermione took a deep breath before starting her story.

"Ok, you remember me talking to you about this horrid, little boy named Draco Malfoy right before you moved?"

"Yes! I remember. He made you cry. If you'd have let me I would have caused him so much pain that stupid Lord Voldyshorts could never even _dream_ of inflicting that much pain on anyone!"

"Yeah him; well to make a long story short...he's my soul mate." The look on Evelyn's face was so perfect. Hermione wished that she had a camera or something for it was a definite Kodak Moment.

"No, don't make a long story short. I want the whole story! How the hell did that happen?"

Hermione sighed melodramatically and started telling the whole story, starting from the Mirror of Erised, but including much more detail than she gave to those at chick night.

"So have you told your parents?"

"Of course not! Why would I even consider doing that?" Evelyn shrugged.

"I think they have a right to know, I mean...you are their daughter."

"Hmm, slightly hypocritical coming from you, but you do have a point."

"Is Draco hot? Do you like him now? Does he like you? What's going on with you guys?" Hermione's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink and she avoided the questions very overtly. "Hey let's watch a movie!!"

"You're terrible at avoiding the subject and trying to change it. I'm sure you know that so I guess I'll humor you, just this once. But know that I will definitely get more answers from you before Christmas if it's the last thing I do." Hermione shot her a grateful look for the temporary subject change and began to list movies they could watch.

Surprisingly Evelyn never brought the subject of Hermione and Draco up for the rest of Hermione's stay. She was much too distracted by everything else. The two had only four days to catch up on 4 years of separation: they had half of the 19th, all of the 20th to the 22nd, and half of the 23rd. It had seemed like a long time from the viewpoint of the first day, but only when they reached late night of the 22nd, did they realize how short the time really was.

"Hey Mya," Evelyn said, using the special nickname for Hermione that only she was allowed to use.

"Yeah Ev?"

"We should go to the tree house!" A look of confusion lit Hermione's features.

"You know...the one in my old backyard?"

"But Ev, people live there!!"

"So?" Evelyn shrugged carelessly. "Let's just not get caught."

"You realize I still live right next door." Evelyn's face became alight with mischief.

"Even better."

Donning outfits of all black, the two went to Evelyn's car and drove the 10 minute drive to Evelyn's old house. As a precaution, Hermione suggested that Evelyn park her car down the street and that they walk. The plan went without a hitch. The two silently crept to the backyard and hopped the fence, Hermione with major difficulty. Quickly they shimmied up the tree: Evelyn graceful as always and Hermione almost blowing their cover with the racket she was making while trying (and failing) to climb quietly. Once they were up at the top, they relaxed and didn't talk. It was enough for them to just be there like old times when Hermione would sneak out of her house with a flashlight and come over to shine it in Evelyn's window, signaling for company.

It was getting so dark that neither of them was able to see in front of them clearly, and they started to head back. Evelyn was over the fence and Hermione was halfway there when all of a sudden Hermione fell backwards and hit the ground hard. Immediately the lights flickered on inside and Evelyn was ready to scream in frustration. She didn't even bother to keep her voice down anymore.

"Hurry!!" Just as Hermione made it over the fence, the front door opened and they started sprinting down the block towards the convertible. They made it to and Hermione jumped in while Evelyn gunned the engine. They were down the road in no time and heading back. Evelyn pulled up in her same parking spot and turned off the car. It was silent, until their uproarious laughter rang. Clutching their sides, Hermione and Evelyn walked up the stairs and they were sure that they woke everyone in the vicinity.

The next day at 12:00pm on the dot, Hermione and Evelyn pulled into the driveway of Hermione's house. As slowly as humanly possible, Hermione got out of the car to get her suitcase out of the trunk. Evelyn got out and gave Hermione a huge hug, tears running down both their cheeks.

"I'll see you soon, promise. I'm going to come back for the summer and see you mmkay Mya?"

"Yeah, definitely. Go to Germany, get your fiancée, and drag yourself back here ok?" Evelyn sniffed.

"Of course, and you must tell me about Draco! You're extremely lucky that I forgot to bring that whole thing up again. Don't forget to tell your parents." They hugged again for the final time and Hermione walked up the front step and rang the bell. Evelyn beeped her horn once and drove off.

"Hi honey!" Her mom cooed. "Where's Evelyn?"

"She went back to Germany until the summer. But she'll be back."

"Ok, that's good. I'm glad you guys are still good friends. I need to go; I'm wrapping Christmas presents for you and your father."

"Ooh. Thanks for reminding me! I'm going to do that too." Hermione took her suitcase and ran down the hall to her room. In 30 minutes, she had every present wrapped as best she could. The ones for her parents were hidden in her closet and the ones for the Weasleys were in a duffle bag that she would take when she went to the Burrow.

**XXHermioneXandXfamilyXXXXX (Christmas, by the tree.)**

"Mum! Dad, happy Christmas."

After opening her presents and revealing books, some clothes and gift cards, she gave both of her parents big hugs. "Thank you so much." she said happily.

Hermione spent the rest of her vacation at home in a manner that would bore most people to insanity, but she enjoyed it immensely. She did some extra credit research for each of her classes and finished it easily in a couple of days. The rest of her time was spent reading leisurely. She finished Eclipse and started reading The Truth About Forever. She couldn't even believe it when her mom knocked on her door at 11: 30 Sunday morning.

"Aren't you going to the Weasley's today? It's December 30th."

"Oh crap!!! I only have 30 minutes to pack and shower and do everything else. Thanks mum."

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE:**** Poll on my profile; it's about what story I should post when all of my other in-progress ones are done. Please vote! And you can always find information about updates on my profile too. I update that regularly.**

**A/N2:** WOW, extra long chapter!! Might have seemed completely pointless and I'm sorry if it did, but it was very important!

Hopefully I will have an update on January 1st sometime during the day. That would work perfectly with the plot in the story. Haha. Please continue to review!! No flames; and no 'Evelyn is a Mary Sue' crap. I tried to not make her a Mary Sue, so please don't flame if you think she is.

Lovelove, Amanda


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N1:** Happy New Year!!! (Yes for those of you who are ahead of my California time zone, it's still January 1st!) I barely made my self-created line. Please review. Don't leave flames.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my mind. (Which Kaare helped corrupt and Hannah really doesn't like. (Especially yesterday and part of today! Hahaha)

**Note to a reviewer:**

To Anonymous—Evelyn is going to be in the story a little bit later. Not that much, but she will be mentioned during the summer. And the main point of her was just to get Hermione motivated...or obligated actually, to eventually tell her parents about what was going on. But she _was_ very random! I'm sorry that I made it confusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXHermioneXXXXX (At her fireplace, ready to floo to the Weasleys)**

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes mum, I'm positive. Mr. Weasley got permission from the Ministry to link our fireplace temporarily to the Floo Network. Once I arrive at the Burrow, the Ministry will be alerted and then they will disconnect the link."

"Ok dear. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes. I'm all set."

"Alright, goodbye Hermione." Her mother leaned in to give Hermione a hug. "Once you get to school, don't forget to write."

"Ok." She turned to her father and he smiled at her before also giving her a hug. "Be safe." Hermione waved as she stepped into the fireplace with her bags in tow and a handful of Floo Powder.

"The Burrow." With that Hermione disappeared in a whirl of bright green flames. As Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, she was immediately attacked in a huge hug by Ginny. Hermione hadn't even had time to dust off her robes and Ginny was already babbling about one thing or another.

"Hey Gin, relax, I'm going to be here until the 4th. **(I changed the date of their return to school.)** So we will have lots of time to talk. Please let me breathe." Ginny smiled sheepishly at her friend. "Sorry Hermione." Ginny grabbed Hermione's suitcases and started for the stairs to her room. "You're staying with me. C'mon."

"Where is everybody?"

"Oh them." Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "They're playing another game of quidditch. We've been playing games nearly every day now. I've played in all of them but this one. I can only stand so much quidditch in one vacation period." Hermione felt a slight pang of disappointment that Ron and Harry weren't there to greet her, but she pushed it away and followed Ginny's quick pace up the stairs. Before Hermione and Ginny could even sit down and start talking, yelling erupted downstairs. With a sigh Ginny started walking towards the door and motioned for Hermione to follow her. "I'll bet it's about the outcome of the game. There is always at least one or two games where there is a fight over who won." The two paused at the doorway, still invisible to the rest of the Weasleys and Harry. "I think we should stay here and listen for a bit. Once you walk in either everyone will forget or there will be a rematch or truce established. But let's hear what happened." Hermione just nodded her agreement.

"Harry caught the snitch before Bill had even laid eyes on it! We won, there's no alternative!!" Ron shouted.

"Yeah, but the snitch put you at 170 points."

"We had 180 points before you guys caught the snitch!" countered both Fred and George.

"You only got those last 20 points because you are a bunch of cheaters! So those don't count which leaves the score at 170-160."

"If we cheated, then why are those points on the board then?"

"I don't know! But they shouldn't be."

"But they are. We win."

Ginny signaled to Hermione and the two of them walked in.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley quickly went to hug her. "You're too thin. That can be easily solved. I'll go make some lunch."

Ron was torn. He wanted to go see Hermione, but until the argument was solved he was stuck there. "Fine, you guys win. But I challenge you to a rematch tomorrow."

"You're on!" Said Fred; then he turned his back to Ron and he George and Bill cheered loudly while Ron, Harry and Charlie watched them gloat. After that was over, Ron and Harry went up to Hermione and hugged her.

"How was your Christmas, 'Mione?" Harry asked politely.

"It was great. And yours?"

"So much better because I wasn't at the Dursleys'." Hermione beamed at him. "That's wonderful Harry. Come with me upstairs, I have your guys' Christmas presents."

"Ok, just hold on. We have to get yours. We'll meet you up there." Hermione and Ginny waited on Hermione's bed, Ginny with one box in her hand, and Hermione with three. When the boys came in, it was decided that Hermione should open her gifts first. From Harry she got a book titled: So You Want Straight 'Oustanding' N.E.W.T.s. Ginny gave her an outfit that she had eyed in the new Muggle and Wizard clothing store in Hogsmeade: it was a brown, short sleeved, eyelet blouse and a fuchsia colored spaghetti strap to go under it. And from Ron, she got—what else—a book. It was called Rare Magical Artifacts and Their Properties. Only Ginny understood the significance of the book, Hermione would use it to read up even more about the Mirror of Erised. But Ron and Harry didn't get it, so when Hermione launched herself at Ron and hugged him until Harry and Ginny had to pull her off, he was confused by her enthusiastic response, but he was pleased nonetheless; especially when she kissed him on the cheek. Hermione was the only one in the room who didn't see the wistful look he gave her, for she was gathering everyone's presents.

She got Harry a mini-pensive that he could keep in his pocket. When he opened it he didn't say much, but no words were needed: it was apparent he really liked it. Hermione knew that Harry would get a lot of use out of that. For Ron, she bought him an autographed Chudley Cannons poster. His jaw dropped and he thanked her repeatedly until Ginny smacked him on the head and told him to 'shut up, she gets it.' Ginny opened her box and found a silver necklace that had a broken heart on it with the word "Best" engraved on it. Ginny's confusion only lasted until Hermione pulled a chain out from around her neck that had the other half of the heart with "Friends" on it.

The next day, there was indeed a rematch game. At 1:30 after everyone had eaten lunch the whole Weasley clan, minus Percy and Mr. Weasley, trouped out to the back where they would play. Fred, George and Bill were on team one, Charlie, Ron and Harry were on the other team; Ginny was the announcer and scorekeeper while Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were spectators. It was a very long game. Every time one side would make a goal, the other would find a way to get one right back. After 3 hours the score was 150-170, the Weasley Twin Team winning. Then Harry pulled into a vertical dive. It seemed as if he caught sight of the snitch. Bill followed right after and the two seekers were soon neck and neck. Harry stretched out his arm to catch it but Bill's arm was longer. He reached and he caught the snitch and made a sharp turn upwards, his hand waving triumphantly in the air. Ron's yells of disbelief and horror rang in everyone's ears.

Mrs. Weasley went in to make dinner and left everyone else to their own devices. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie went to Diagon Alley and promised to be back at 6:00 for dinner. In the time before dinner, Harry, Ron and Ginny hung out with Hermione. The boys were playing Wizards Chess, Ron was _demolishing_ Harry, and Hermione and Ginny were just chatting. Hermione started telling Ginny her story about Evelyn and when it got to the part where they were sneaking to the tree house, she had Harry and Ron's attention too. Harry looked mildly amused but Ron looked absolutely flabbergasted. When she finished her story and saw the eyes on her she blushed.

"What? It was fun. I haven't done anything like that in a long time!"

"When have you ever done anything like that? I never pictured you as someone who would do that?" Ron queried.

"With Evelyn, we always do crazy stuff like that." Ron still looked disbelieving.

"Wow." Hermione furrowed her brows.

"What? It's not that big of a deal. It was just something adventurous."

"But that not the type of stuff you do." Harry tried to kick Ron, sensing that he was about to say something really stupid.

"Oh really?" Her eyes narrowed. "What type of stuff _do_ I do then? You obviously know everything about me, so tell me. "

"Well boring stuff; like reading and studying. That's all you really do. You don't really have a life." Harry gave Ginny a look that said 'He's doomed.' She nodded grimly at him.

"That's all I do? Ok, thank you for clueing me in Ronald. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go read and study and continue with my boring existence because according to you that's all I do and it isn't even considered a life. When it's time to eat let me know." Hermione stood up and walked furiously to her shared room. Ron just looked after her in shock.

"What did I say?" Ginny groaned and stomped out of the room. Not before giving Ron a withering glance and saying icily to him, "You're lucky she didn't hex you."

Ron turned to Harry in utter confusion. "What?" Harry laughed at his stupidity, "You really are thick." He moved his knight and focused Ron's attention back to the game. "I just hope you apologize soon, and mean it."

"I still don't get what I said wrong!"

The next day, New Years Eve, Ron still hadn't apologized to Hermione because he still didn't get it. At this point, everyone in the house knew what happened and all expressed how ridiculous he was, but nobody would tell him what he did wrong. So he waited and waited and waited until he couldn't take it any longer, it was almost time to start counting down.

Ron really didn't like having fights with Hermione, so even though he didn't know what he did, he took the insults that Ginny threw at him and combined them to form an apology. He only hoped she would accept it.

Hermione was sitting outside with the rest of the Weasleys waiting for the New Year to come. They were all in the backyard and they were all restless. It was super close to the new year and Ron hadn't even made an effort to apologize. She really didn't want to be mad at him at the beginning of the new year, so she was really hoping he'd apologize.

The countdown started. All of the Weasleys were about 20 feet away from her, screaming the numbers madly.

_**Ten**_

She heard heavy footsteps approached where she was sitting.

_**Nine**_

Hermione looked up and saw it was Ron. She hoped it was an apology. She would have just let it go, like she normally did, but he hurt her pride, so it was his turn to apologize.

_**Eight**_

He smiled sheepishly at her and motioned for her to stand up. Hermione complied, but she was confused as to why he wanted her to stand up.

_**Seven **_

He looked down at the ground. It seemed as if he was willing himself to do something. Hermione suspected an apology was coming.

_**Six**_

Ron looked up from the ground and met her eyes. "I'm really sorry about yesterday Hermione. I was being rude and insensitive. I don't want to start the New Year negatively. Will you forgive me?"

_**Five**_

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, of course. I can't stay too mad at one of my best friends for very long." Ron grinned gratefully, he was very happy that he was forgiven.

_**Four **_

Ron's eyes were still looking deep into hers; it looked as if he was contemplating what to do. Hermione realized what was happening a second too late. Ron moved closer to her and tucked a tendril of hair behind her ears. He was so close to her, too close in her opinion. He leaned even closer to her and kissed her lips.

_**Three**_

Ron kissed her eagerly and with an intense longing. He ran his tongue over her lips as if asking for permission to enter

_**Two**_

She parted her lips slightly and started kissing him back. She was losing her senses. Her hands went around his neck and she didn't even try to stop him from encircling her small waist with his hands and deepening the kiss.

_**One**_

Hermione saw fireworks. Not from kissing Ron, but the ones the twins were letting off, very similar to the ones she remembered from 5th year. He pulled away and looked at her longingly, waiting for her reaction.

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**_

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** Happy New Year indeed. Haha. So what did you think? Please review, no flames!

Lovelove, Amanda


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N1:** Hello. Wow I have a changed idea. I'm posting this now and there will be another chapter VERY SOON:D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP!!! isn't it obvious?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXHermioneXXXXX (Weasleys backyard. Official New Year.)**

Ron looked at Hermione with a face of utmost eagerness and expectancy and Hermione's heart broke. _Why did I do that? Now I'll have to say no and when he asks why I can't tell him the real reason...he'll be so hurt._

"I'm so sorry Ron." His face fell instantaneously.

"I don't understand. I thought you liked me." _I do but I can't do this. I'm so sorry. I can't see you as more than a friend. And even if I did, there's too much going on right now._

"I do. But I can't do this. I'm so sorry. I can't see you as more than a friend."

"But...but you—you kissed me back." Hermione hung her head in shame.

"I know."

"I don't understand. Is there somebody else?" _No...but there will be eventually and against my will. Yeah and guess who, the one and only ferret._

"...No."

"Then why—"

"I'm so sorry Ron." With that, Hermione turned on her heel and fled to her and Ginny's room with tears threatening to fall. The sound of the door slamming alerted the rest of the Weasley's and they turned to look at Ron.

"What happened?" Asked Harry.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny demanded. "What did you do to her?" Ron chose not to answer either of them immediately and he sat down where Hermione had previously been sitting and put his head in his hands.

"I kissed her." Ginny silently groaned at her brother's naivety and idiocy. _Although,_ Ginny reasoned, _Hermione didn't help anything with her reaction to his present at Christmas; that certainly didn't help, in fact that probably made it worse._

"I kissed her and she kissed me back. I thought she liked me. She does, but it's strictly platonic to her. I don't understand. I thought that we would be perfect together. I thought..." Ron trailed off and stared into the darkness. His family looked on sadly, not really knowing what to do or say.

Hermione ran up to Ginny's room and collapsed on the bed. _What have I done? Why the hell did I freaking kiss him back anyway?!?! I don't like him like that at all. This is not good. Not good at all. What if our friendship is ruined? Stupid Ron, stupid mirror, stupid Draco! Why did this have to happen? I wish that none of it did. I wish this was all just a terrible nightmare and that I would wake up and this horrible dream would fade to the back of my memory!! Fantastic way to start the New Year; if this is a sign of the year to come the best option for me is to spend it in my bed._ Hermione cried into her pillow until she fell into an uneasy sleep. She was so far gone though, that when Ginny entered their room an hour later, Hermione heard nothing. Ginny smiled sadly at the pitiful form of her sleeping friend, knowing that she was in a bad state right now. She would wait until tomorrow to find out Hermione's version of the story. In the meantime, Ginny climbed into her own bed and gave Hermione the sleep that she so desperately needed.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley called everyone for breakfast, but Hermione didn't show. Ginny shrugged it off to everyone as just being tired from staying up until midnight. After everyone had eaten, she took up a plate of food to Hermione but when she got up there Hermione was still asleep so she left the tray there and hoped she would wake up and eat it. By lunchtime, Hermione still hadn't come down. Everyone was worried about her, except for Ron. No one could really tell with him.

Ginny told them another excuse to cover the fact that she was still alternating between sleeping and crying.

"She's probably still sleeping because she wasn't used to staying up that late and it probably threw off her schedule." Everyone accepted that and went back to eating.

"May I be excused? I want to take a tray up to Hermione." Molly nodded and Ginny got up and went into the kitchen to prepare a tray.

Before she opened the door to their room, she heard soft crying. Not knowing what else to do and not wanting to force her to talk, Ginny walked back down the stairs quietly and then proceeded to walk up stomping all the way. She figured that it would give Hermione a chance to pretend she was asleep if she still wasn't ready to talk. And when she opened the door, she saw Hermione 'sleeping.' Ginny smiled wryly and left the tray where the breakfast one was and took the empty one from breakfast back.

At dinnertime, Hermione finally came downstairs. She looked a wreck. Her eyes were puffy and her hair was wild: very poufy and frizzy. She had tried to tame it, but nothing had worked apparently. She ate silently and made no eye contact with anybody. Everyone soon got up to clear their plates and they were all in the kitchen and she, Ron, Harry and Ginny were the only ones still eating. Ron got up to take his plate in and she looked up at him.

"Ron...?" He looked down at her and quickly looked away, ignoring her and taking his plate to the kitchen. Harry looked at her sympathetically and followed Ron out. Hermione let out a dry sob and fled up to her room. Ginny took both of their plates up and hurried to their room to catch Hermione before she feigned sleep again. When Ginny opened the door, she cautiously peered inside to see if Hermione was 'sleeping.' She wasn't so Ginny went and sat down next to her friend silently and waited for her to talk. Ginny knew that she would when she was ready to.

"Everything is messed up!! I didn't mean to kiss him back; I got caught up in the moment. I liked him in 4th year, and I still do...but it won't work. And I hurt him. Nothing will be the same, our friendship is probably ruined and I can't do anything about it. He won't listen to me so how can I apologize?" Hermione cried again and Ginny comforted her.

"It's ok, it can only get better. He has to listen to you eventually; he can't stay mad at you forever. It'd be impossible. Besides, once he hears your reasoning he has to understand. You didn't _**ask**_ for a soul mate. You didn't _**ask**_ for it to be Malfoy."

Hermione sniffed. "Yeah, I hope so. He should understand, but you know how hotheaded he can be. I just hope he'll still listen to me or at least still talk to me once he knows about me and Malfoy."

Little did they know that Harry was outside the door, listening to everything they were saying.

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** Please review. No flames!!

Lovelove, Amanda


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N1:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO

ME-EEE...

**Disclaimer:** I own no aspect of Harry Potter...but that'd be a great birthday present!! (Hint, hint!)

**Note:** Look at the bottom for important notes!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXHermioneXXXXX (January 3****rd****, the Burrow)**

"So Hermione," Harry said in that eerily calm voice he uses when he's about to start yelling, similar to in 5th year when he arrived at Grimmmauld place. "How long were you planning on keeping Ron and I in the dark about being engaged? And engaged to Malfoy no less." Hermione's eyes widened. "What? I'm _not_ engaged! What are you talking about?

"**Well you might as well be.** Soul mates. Are you guys somehow bonded together?" Hermione looked down to the floor.

"Sorta."

"Well ok then. You are engaged to Malfoy." Suddenly, Ron's incredulous face peered through the doorway.

"Hermione is engaged to MALFOY? When the hell did this happen? And why didn't she tell us?"

"Yeah Hermione, when did this happen? Why didn't you tell us? Aren't we your best friends?" Harry said, still managing that calm voice although his posture of stiff hands clenched into fists at his sides ruined the effect.

"A couple of months ago."

"I see, and we're you planning on not telling us and then just sending us a wedding invite?"

"We're not getting married. We aren't even engaged!!"

"Sure you're not." Was all Ron had to say.

"Well then, please, in case of marriage later on, don't send us an invite." Harry said as he walked out the door. Ron followed him out after tossing a malevolent glance at Hermione. You could hear him say angrily to Harry as they went down the stairs: "How do you like that, I was coming up here to make amends with her and this is what I get!"

Ginny smiled brightly at Hermione. "That went well."

Hermione looked at her in amazement. "I hope you're being sarcastic. That didn't go well at all!"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well I expected them to yell...and neither of them did. And look at it this way: you didn't have to tell Ron, and now they're both mad at you at the same time. Meaning they'll get over it together and one won't will still be mad while the other isn't." Hermione sighed.

"You do have a half-point."

"So...apparently you're engaged to Malfoy."

"I am NOT!"

"You might as well be."

"Shut up!"

"Hmm...Mrs. Hermione Ferret-Malfoy. I don't like it."

"Ginny?!? What the heck? How 'bout Mrs. Ginny Longbottom?"

"Eh...no thanks. How about Mrs. Ginny Potter? Yeah I like that. And while I am Mrs. Ginny Potter you can be Mrs. Hermione Snape." Ginny said laughingly while ducking from Hermione's throwing range.

Hermione gagged. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! You have a terrible sense of humor!"

"Ok fine, even though you would go well with the bat of the dungeons..." Ginny trailed off at Hermione's dark glare.

"Ok, FINE, no Snape, I was kidding anyway. How about Mrs. Hermione Weasley?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "Nope."

"Umm...no offense or anything Hermione, but you and Ron never exactly had a chance together. As much as I'd love to have you as a sister-in-law and as much as my mum would love having you as a daughter-in-law; Ron's really thick and retarded sometimes, even though he means well. And he's stubborn with a terrible temper. You on the other hand are really smart but you are also stubborn. Your personalities clash...that's why you always fight; now you and the Ferret—"

"Will never get along no matter what, despite the mirror, end of story."

"If you say so." Ginny said mysteriously.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do."

The last two days before they went back to Hogwarts, Hermione decided to retreat to her room to pack ahead of time and read, only coming down for meals. She couldn't take any more of Ron and Harry's cold glares. By now all of the Weasley's had figured out that something happened between the trio of friends and they wisely chose to stay out of it. So for the most part, Hermione was in solitude except for the occasional times during the day that Ginny came up and stayed with her and when she came down for meals of course.

At long last, they were able to leave for Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione shared a compartment with Alyssa, Elaine, Spencer and Marie because Ron and Harry wanted nothing to do with Hermione, so they spent the ride chatting animatedly. Dinner was a quiet event in Hermione's eyes. She sat where she normally did, but instead of taking their normal seats across from her, Ron and Harry deliberately moved and sat at the opposite end of the long Gryffindor table. She ate robotically and only half-listened to Ginny prattle on about one thing or another. Hermione was so unaware of her surroundings that it surprised her when Ginny was waving her hand in front of her face and talking to her.

"Hello?? Is anyone in there?" Ginny rapped on her forehead. "Helllooooo. Earth to planet Hermy, do you copy?"

Hermione shook her head vaguely. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then why are we basically the only ones left in the Great Hall?" Hermione looked around in surprise.

"Oh, well I was just waiting for you."

"Mmhm, sure. Let's go then." The two of them left the Great Hall and headed up to Gryffindor tower, Ginny casting furtive glances Hermione's way ever couple of seconds. Hermione noticed this and accidentally misplaced her anger and misery about everything else and exploded.

"Ginny, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! I'm FINE!"

Ginny looked hurt. "Hermione, I'm worried about you."

"Well don't be. I'm FINE."  
"Well excuse me for trying to be a good friend." Ginny said icily. Hermione immediately backtracked.

"Gin, I'm really sorry!! I didn't mean that. I guess I'm just...I don't know...misplacing my negative feelings. I shouldn't be taking them out on you." She hung her head. "I'm really sorry."

Ginny smiled sympathetically at her forlorn friend. "It's ok. I understand. Don't worry about it; those two idiots can't be mad at you for long. Besides, now you get a break from being their human cheat sheet right?"

Hermione smiled gratefully, "Yeah that is one advantage." Ginny giggled lightly and linked her arm through Hermione's and they walked happily the rest of the way back to the common room.

"Ginny," she said once they got in. "I think I'm going to go up to bed and read. I'm exhausted already. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight 'Mione."

"Night Ginny."

Hermione, as always, was looking forward to classes the next day. They would provide her with a distraction and little time to think about her current quibble with Ron and Harry. It was terrible for Hermione to be so isolated from her two best guy friends like this, she always disliked fighting with them...and it always seemed to be them against her. _Just like third year._ She thought sadly as she lay in bed with her book.

The next three days came and went in a routine manner for Hermione. She attended all of her classes and meals regularly, even when she would much rather have just stayed in bed all day. Amid that, she continually received angry looks from Harry and Ron and sympathetic ones from Ginny. Every time she got one of those stone cold glares from the two boys, the first thought that ran _through her mind was: boy if looks could destroy people I'd be gone 10 times over. _It was really starting to get on her nerves, she could sense that she was always being watched and she felt like some animal trapped behind bars in a zoo.

But the next morning, Hermione woke up feeling oddly cheerful. She looked at the calendar by her bed and gasped. _It's my birthday today!! I'm 17 now. Ooh yay!! This is perfect timing, because it's my birthday Harry and Ron can't be mad at me. Well they can...but I don't think they would. Would they?_ In a now cheerful and optimistic mood, Hermione quickly showered and dressed and hurried down to breakfast with her bag. Upon entering the Great Hall, she didn't expect much, but she still expected something: a hug, a chorus of 'happy birthdays' or _something._ But instead she sat down by Ginny and just waited.

"Hey Ginny! What's up?" Ginny looked up suspiciously at Hermione.

"You sound unusually happy today...what's happening?"

"Nothing." Hermione fired at her, a little miffed that Ginny hadn't remembered her birthday. _Well if she doesn't remember, I'm not going to tell her. I'm going to see how long it takes._ "Aren't I allowed to be happy?"

"Well yeah but...well I don't know."

"Anyway, have Harry and Ron been down yet?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"No reason really, I was just wondering." Ginny gave her an 'I don't buy it look' but went back to breakfast anyway. Just then, Harry and Ron walked through the doors and went to their spot at the far end of the table without giving Hermione a second glance. She sighed unhappily. _Maybe somebody will remember later..._

But by dinner time, Hermione was very disappointed. Nobody, not one person remembered that it was her birthday. That had never happened to her before and she didn't know what to think. She picked listlessly at her dinner and moved her food around more than actually eating it. Not feeling very hungry, Hermione just left and went to do her homework in the common room that she knew would be quiet because everyone else was at dinner. She immersed herself into her homework: 3 foot long essays; one for Potions, Transfiguration and Charms, all due in 2 weeks. By the time she was finished, almost everyone had come back from dinner and was socializing with one another in the common room, but still not one of them noticed her or mentioned her birthday. With tears forming in her eyes she went up to her dorm.

Hermione sat down miserably on the edge of her scarlet and gold clad bed. _What has this come to? I make a stupid mistake on New Years, keep a big secret from Harry and Ron, and take my misery about that out on Ginny. Thank goodness Ginny understood and forgave me. But Ron and Harry are still furious with me. And on top of that, none my friends, even the ones even remember my birthday! What's wrong with that picture?_ Hermione longed for the days when the only conflict was whether or not they'd get in trouble for one thing or another. _Like first year, with the dragon. We we're only worried about getting caught. Now everything is so much more complicated._ She lay down on her bed and waited for night to fall on her birthday that was not very pleasant or fun...or anything like what a birthday should be.

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**IMPORTANT NOTES: ****Yes I realize that Hermione's birthday is actually in September, I'm pretty sure the 19****th****...but I'm not using that. This is an AU already, so changing her birthday won't make too much of a difference to the AU factor.**

**AND...it doesn't say she is engaged. Because she's NOT. Let me repeat. SHE IS NOT ENGAGED TO MALFOY. Harry said that because he doesn't understand the distinction between "bonded soul mates" and engagement/marriage.**

**A/N2:** ...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! Yay. It actually is my birthday!! Please review. No flames!!

Lovelove, Amanda


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N1:** Good grief. I took way too long. It's not the longest gap ever, but it was still pretty long. I am so sorry. High school stress homework, swimming and of course BOYS is very tiring. So please forgive me for my lack of updates.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. Never has been, and never will be.

**Note:** Special thanks to miss bookworm malfoy---her well timed review is the main reason that I'm updating now!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXHermioneXXXXX (10:00pm, January 8****th****, Hermione's birthday.)**

After Hermione finished preparing for bed in the bathroom and headed off to get some much needed sleep, the hoot of an owl interrupted her trip. Hovering outside the window of her dorm was a magnificent and regal looking eagle owl. Recognizing it at once as Draco's owl, she let it in, her curiosity getting the better of her. As soon as it was let in, the owl gave a hoot and dropped its package and note on her bed before swooping off into the night. She took the scrap of parchment and gasped at what it said.

**Happy birthday. Weaselette said that Pothead and Weasel probably couldn't handle much else...so I sent this instead. You'll see later.**

**Ha—don't you loathe not knowing something that I do? I'll bet it's driving you crazy.**

**DM**

To say Hermione was confused was a simple way of stating reality. She was confused when nobody remembered her birthday. She was confused when Malfoy—Draco's owl was at her window. Now she was dumbfounded that it didn't contain evil greetings, but birthday wishes. _And what did Ginny say? What did she have to do with anything? What did he mean by Harry and Ron not being to take anything else? What else is going on?? WHAT WILL I SEE LATER?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Yes, it is driving me crazy!!!_

Taking a break from her mental breakdown of instability, Hermione put aside the note and picked up the little box that the note was attached to. Gingerly she unwrapped the silver and green striped paper and once revealing the gift, whispered aloud, "It's exquisite." It was a mini-snow globe that could fit in the palm of her hand. Inside there was snow floating around a silver angel that was flying around. An additional note fell out from the wrapping.

**The snow is real and it is bewitched not to melt or to settle at the bottom, so you don't have to shake it to keep it moving. And the little angel is also charmed to continue to stay flying.**

**DM**

Hermione breathed happily, touched by the unusually kind gesture from him. She set it on her bedside table and fell happily asleep.

**XGinnyXXXX (Earlier that morning. Right after Hermione left the Great Hall.)**

Ginny was exasperated. She turned to Harry and Ron and gave them an icy glare. "Do you know what day it is?" They both shook their heads.

"It's January 8th." Their eyes widened in horror and shock. Harry turned to Ron with a guilty look on his face. "I think we should apologize to her. How terrible must she feel?" He turned his gaze to Ginny. "Hey wait, why didn't _you _wish her a happy birthday?" She sniffed haughtily, "I am throwing her a surprise party. Speaking of which, Harry, do you still have that control galleon from the D.A?"

Harry looked confused. "What does that have to do with Hermione's surprise party?"

"Well, I thought that you could use those to contact the others and tell them to come to the RoR tomorrow at 7:30pm to help set up for Hermione's party which is at 8:30pm." His eyes widened in comprehension. "Ok, I'll go rummage around for them."

"Thank you." Ginny got up to leave, but she turned around and addressed Ron. "You two had better apologize at the party."

On her way to Potions with the Ravenclaws, Ginny ran into Malfoy, literally. If this were a cartoon, then a little light bulb would have flickered above her head as she got up. Malfoy was about to walk away when Ginny called after him. "Fer—Malfoy, wait!" He grudgingly turned and gave her an impatient glare. "What do you want, Weaselette?"

"Ok, listen to me. I really don't like you at all, and I KNOW that you don't like me, but you have to listen." Malfoy made no move to walk away; he just looked at her as if she were a mildly interesting form of entertainment.

"I'm listening, and right now you are wasting my time. So get to the point."

"Fine, fine. You see, today is Hermione's birthday and tomorrow I am throwing her a surprise party. I considered inviting you because of your recent engagement status and all..."

Malfoy's face reddened in anger or embarrassment, Ginny couldn't tell, and he started spluttering.

Glossing over his discomfort, Ginny continued. "And as interesting as I'm sure it would be if you came...I don't think my brother and Harry could take that. So if you have something that you could give her as like a gift, you should."

Ginny turned to leave and before she had walked ten paces, Malfoy spoke.

"What's in it for me?" _Leave it to a Malfoy to look for self benefits._

"Nothing really, you just the joy of giving a gift to someone else." He rolled his eyes.

"Get serious, Weasley."

"I am serious. There isn't anything in it for you. But Hermione thinks that everyone forgot her special day, so I'm sure she feels pretty small right now. I'm just saying it'd be a nice gesture; that's all." She walked off to Potions and left Malfoy to ponder what she just said.

**XXXXXXDraco MalfoyXXXXXXXXXXXX (9:45pm, January 8****th)**

Even during dinner, Malfoy was not able to shake the youngest Weasley's words out of his mind. Not even Blaise's irrelevant chatter and nonsense could distract him. Malfoy was so out of it that he put jelly in his pumpkin juice and didn't realize it until he tasted the concoction. Malfoy disliked jelly to an extreme extent. He always thought that it resembled crushed up worms, and he was never able to eat it after that visual image.

After dinner, he headed to his private quarters (he **was** a Malfoy after all, and head boy.) Digging through his stuff he found the perfect gift. It was something that he had once meant to give to Pansy before he realized that she was scum and didn't care for stuff like this. She only wanted him for his money and always wanted him to buy her pricy jewelry. Making a hasty decision, he quickly used magic to wrap the gift and scribbled two notes before going to the Owlry. _It's only because I feel bad for her. That's all._ As he walked to and from the Owlry, that was his constant mantra. It was that that also lulled him to sleep.

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** Please review. No flames.

LOVELOVELOVE!!!!

Amanda


	18. Chapter 18

A/N1: Didn't keep ya waitin' too long now did I? It's cause I broke 200 reviews!! I can't even believe it. Please keep 'em coming. Breaking 220 would be really nice and it would definitely spur me to write a faster update!!

**Disclaimer:** Why do I put this up? It's not like anyone reads it. Attention to the idiots out there who don't seem to get this concept: I DON'T FREAKING OWN HARRY POTTER!!

**WARNING!! There is a somewhat clichéd and sorta overused situation towards the end. Sorry, but I liked it. Suck it up. Don't flame me about it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXHermioneandGinnyXXXXX (Headed towards the party in the RoR.)**

It was nearing 8:30 and Ginny was leading Hermione to the Room of Requirement under false pretenses when really she was just taking her to the party.

"Some little first year is stuck to the wall with something similar to a permanent sticking charm. I think awhile ago you told me the counter spell, but I forgot." Was her brilliant excuse, which wasn't all that brilliant to begin with. But Hermione, being the trusting person that she is, bought it completely; hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh, that's so terrible!! Who would do such a thing to a poor first year?" Ginny sighed in mock sadness. "I don't know, but it really is terrible." They reached the corridor that they had to walk by a couple of times and Hermione began to recognize where they were.

"Umm Ginny, why are we over here? Didn't you say the first year was in the dungeons?" The younger Gryffindor froze, caught in a trap that she hadn't foreseen.

"Well technically yeah. Around the dungeons was where I saw the first year before he was stuck to the wall. Whoever did this to him probably came from the dungeons and chased him here." Hermione just shrugged, finding no reason to not trust Ginny.

"Odd." Ginny murmured. "I could have sworn he was on this wall." She walked by it again and appeared deep in thought. Ginny had started out acting convincingly, but her charade was slowly fading.

"Maybe he was saved by a random upperclassman. Oh well. Hey will you come into the Room of Requirement with me?" Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and looked at her friend calculatingly.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but that's not the way I roll." It took her awhile to get it, but when she finally did, her ears turned red, similar to how Ron's did and she slapped Hermione playfully on the arm.

"No not like that stupid. I need to check something." Hermione didn't buy it for a second. Ginny was as see through as Spell-o Tape sometimes. But instead of arguing, she shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Sure, why not?"

The two walked in to find utter darkness. Ginny wasn't surprised, but Hermione was. "What's going on?"

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" The lights flicked on and Hermione saw all of her friends and acquaintances from every house, excluding Slytherin of course. Hermione's face split into and ear-to-ear grin. So what if they were a day late, she had never had a surprise party thrown in her honor and she was truly touched.

"Thank you all so much!" She turned to Ginny. "I thought you forgot."

"No silly, we could never forget your birthday!"

"We?" Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Ron and Harry had sidled up behind her, and both wore looks of shame.

"We're sorry Hermione."

"Yeah Hermione, we are sorry. I guess we sort of...overreacted. We probably should have waited for you to explain before we got all mad at you." Harry said coherently. He was always better at apologies than Ron.

Hermione smiled. "It's ok. I promise I will explain everything later."

"Yeah you better." Ron grumped. Ginny shot him a withering look and he quickly corrected himself. "If you want to of course; there's no hurry." Ginny left Hermione to mingle and walked over to the kegs of Butterbeer and bowls of punch next to the table of presents. She smirked and took a large jug out of her robes and slipped it into the punch bowl. Ginny Weasley had a plan, and a very devious one at that. As long as Hermione didn't know it was her idea and her Firewhiskey...it would work perfectly. Taking a cup, she poured a generous amount of the spiked punch into what would soon be Hermione's drink.

Ginny searched for Hermione and finally found her in a discussion with Neville about the Herbology. "Here you go 'Mione. I got you some punch." Hermione took it gratefully and drank it down.

"This is really good. What flavor is it?" Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know. I got it from the kitchens."

"Well whatever it is, it's really good." She gulped the rest of it down. "I think I'm going to get another one."

"Ok Hermione, you do that." Ginny watched as she walked back to the bowl, already starting to sway tipsily. "She can't hold her alcohol can she?" The remark wasn't meant for Neville's naïve ears, but he heard it anyway and his eyes widened.

"What was that?" Ginny flashed him a dazzling smile.

"It was nothing, Neville. So did you see the Cannons play the Monarchs? I heard that the Monarchs creamed them."

About 2 hours later found Hermione in a very drunken and hazy state. Mingling for her had stopped a long time ago. Now she was just was just stumbling around and smiling at those who shot looks of pity and surprise her way. Nobody could believe that Hermione Granger, one of the two soon-to-be heads of Hogwarts, was drunk. But they all knew how she'd feel in the morning, very crappy.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione slurred, walking towards Ginny.

"Hermione, I'm Ginny. And if you weren't in a terrible state I would feel completely insulted."

"Oh. Right. Well the stuff you brought to drink...it's really good. I feel bad for everyone who hasn't had any yet. HEY!! I know. I'll bring some to that one guy...you know in the snake house..?"

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, him!! I'm going to see if he wants to come to the party and have some punch."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes Ron, I'm positive." Hermione said and sauntered towards the door.

"I'm Ginny!!" She yelled, but it fell onto deaf ears. "It'll be a hell of a miracle if she even makes it to Malfoy without passing out." Pointing her wand at Hermione's back, Ginny shot a spell so she would regain enough of her right mind to find her way to the Slytherin dungeons.

Hermione was approaching the library, while on her way to the dungeons and as soon as she was in front of the doors, they slammed open and smacked Hermione on the head and she fell to the ground. Who came out but Draco Malfoy of course?

"Oh I'm sorry about that." He said, offering his hand to the person whom he had hit. When he saw it was Hermione, he looked as if he was going to take back his hand, but he kept it there, waiting for her to take it.

"'S alright." She slurred. "Hey can you help me? I need to find Maco Dalfoy. Oh no that's not right is it? Umm Draco Malfoy. Yeah. Do you know where I could find him?"

"He's right here." Hermione looked around stupidly.

"Where? I don't see him. Is he behind you?"

"No. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Oh ok."

"So..?"

"So what?" Draco was getting really frustrated with her; he had no idea why she was acting like this. It didn't even occur to him that she would be drunk.

"SO what the hell do you want?"

Hermione adopted a look of hurt on her face. "Is that any way to treat a lady?" She hiccupped. "Fine then; if you're going to be like that, then I'm leaving." She turned around and started walking back the way she came, but she stumbled. Before she could hit the ground, Malfoy caught her, and a whiff of her breath. He cringed. "Eurgh. What have you been drinking??" Hermione smiled.

"This really good punch that Ginny got for me."

"Are you drunk?"

Hermione just giggled. "Nooo. (Hiccup) Of course not!! (A pause) So what if I am? Bugger off!! It was my freaking party!"

"Mmhm, and how much of this 'punch' did you have?" She held up her middle finger. "That many." For some reason, Hermione found that oddly hilarious, and she burst into uproarious laughter while Draco just groaned. He didn't even know why he hadn't walked off and left her there. He didn't smile at her joke. "Gosh Malfoy. I was kidding. Gosh. I only had about 5." Hermione said as she held up three fingers.

"Yes, and that clears things up immensely." Draco muttered sarcastically.

"WHAT?? I couldn't hear you!!" Hermione all but screamed into his ear.

He smirked at her. "You can't hold your alcohol for crap can you?" No answer. Hermione's body went limp and Draco looked down. She had passed out in his arms. "Damn . I should just leave her here and see what happens." He thought about that for a moment. "No, she would definitely not be safe here; Gryffindors' Princess in an area where anyone could get her."

Malfoy thought for a nanosecond before a smirk lit up his entire face. If I do this, she will flip out in the morning. That will be priceless. He took her to his private rooms and laid her on his bed while he took the spot next to her, purposely scooting closer to her than he should. I can't wait until she wakes up. This will be so funny. Malfoy took his wand and pointed it at her next and whispered a couple of spells. He laughed to himself again before he fell asleep.

It couldn't have been more than two hours later when Draco heard groaning from Hermione. He looked at her curiously. Tears were slowly streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry." Hermione felt Draco's arms around her, and stiffened. Draco froze. She can't wake up now. It will ruin the whole effect! Hermione soon relaxed and she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him longingly. What the hell?

The way Draco saw it, he had two options: a) he could shake her off of him and wake her up which would ruin his plan, or b) kiss her back until she fell asleep. With a wicked inner laugh he kissed her back, evenly matching her passion. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him all the while fighting a winning battle of tongues in her mouth.

Hermione jerked away from him as if she had been burned and the tears returned to their steady path down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Ron...I really can't do this." While she slowly drifted into an even deeper state of unconsciousness, Draco laid there, still holding on to Hermione, very much appalled and somewhat aroused. What the hell was that? The Weasel? What happened between them? Merlin..." Draco, confused thoughts and all, fell asleep, with the feel of her breath in his hear, and the memory of her kiss in his mind, even though he so desperately wanted it out.

**XXXXHermioneXXXXXXXXXX (In Draco's quarters the next morning.)**

Hermione woke up to find that she didn't recognize where she was. All she saw was green and silver. Oh frick. Green and silver are Slytherin colors... She looked down at her body and saw arms around her waist. What the hell happened? Do I even wanna know? She happily noted that her clothes were still intact. Was I drunk or something? Inebriated or not, it is nice to know that I am not that stupid.

Hermione tried to sit up but her head pounded and she lay right back down. How did this happen? Wouldn't I have realized what I was drinking? She vaguely remembered Ginny giving her a glass of punch. Then it dawned on her. Ginny. "I am going to freaking kill her!"

Draco stirred. He was well aware that she had been awake. He was just biding his time, pretending to be asleep until the perfect moment...which was now. "What did you say love?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What in the HELL did you just call me?"

Draco (supposedly) looked genuinely confused. "Love? What's the matter? Don't you remember what you promised me last night after we shared a wonderful night of love and passion? You told me that you loved me and you promised me that would never leave." There was no such promise, but Draco was having too much fun to stop. Hermione's eyes widened and she jumped up. "What the hell is going on? What happened last night?" Draco burst into laughter and tears streamed down his face as he clutched his sides for support.

"Nothing. You appeared drunk off your ass last night and I decided to save you from humiliation in front of your posse of Gryffindors by keeping you in here overnight. Of course, I DID have a hidden motive...but hey, who doesn't anymore?"

Hermione looked at him with utmost hatred. "I loathe you."

Draco's grin faltered. "That's not what you said last night; especially after you came onto me." His face broke out into another large grin. She didn't realize the truth of his statement.

"Shut up. Just shut up! Stop lying to me. I did no such thing and you know it." Hermione leant down and slapped him across his left cheek. Malfoy's expression darkened.

"Don't you EVER hit me again."

"Gladly. I never want to be within hitting distance of you again." Hermione took what was left of her pride and marched out of his room.

**TBC…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N2:** Alriiight, please leave some nice reviews!! No flames. 'K thanks.

Lovelove, Amanda


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N1: **Ohhhhh dang! I'm good. I totally didn't wait long at-freaking-all to update! I was planning on waiting until March 9th. See, so reviews DO motivate me to update really really quickly, I'm not just saying that! Keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer:**(sighs) Not mine.

**Note: **Ok, in some previous reviews I remember comments about needing more conflict between Draco and Hermione; and how they can't just automatically be all nice and love-y dove-y because they are soul-mates. So that is why this plot twist of misplaced anger exists. They will have conflict because of this, but I'm telling you now, they will get over it. So never fear. XD

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXHermioneXXXXXXXX (Sunday morning, going to the Common Room).**

Hermione loudly stomped her way back to the Gryffindor common room. To say she was furious would be an understatement, as would saying that she was overreacting...just a bit. She knew that, but what else could she do. She was angry about the whole soul-mate situation and the previous conflict with Ron, and Draco had just happened to be the most convenient way to vent her anger. That ferret chose the wrong freaking time to mess with me. I will get my revenge. Payback is a b(i)tch Malfoy.

She stormed in and startled the crap out of Ginny and Harry who had previously been occupied on the armchair by the fire. They sprang apart at the sound of the portrait slamming.

"Ginny. Come here. Now." Hermione growled dangerously. Glancing quickly back at Harry, she strutted towards her angry friend.

"Yes?"

"Did you spike my punch with firewhiskey?"

"Yep." Ginny said, looking totally nonplussed.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"I don't know I thought it would be funny. So where were you last night? I lost track of you, and I don't remember you ever coming back to Gryffindor." Harry's eyes widened noticeably.

"Why don't you take a guess Ginny?"

"The library?"

"No, I wish I would have slept in the library, but I didn't. Do you want to know where I was?"

"Yeah sure. Tell me."

"I was in bed...with Malfoy." Harry's eyes bulged and he started spluttering in disbelief. Ginny just smiled as if that was her original plan all along, which it actually was.

"So how far did you get?"

Hermione exploded. "What! That's all you have to say? No concern or anything? No heartfelt apology or saying the spiked glass wasn't supposed to be mine? Just a 'how far did you get'? Well for your information Ginevra Weasley, I didn't do anything. Nothing happened. Nada. Zilch, and thank Merlin!"

Ginny cast a look of disbelief at the older Gryffindor. "Then where did you get those hickeys on your neck? Who gave those to you?"

Hermione's face paled and she gaped wordlessly. "What?"

"Look." Ginny conjured a hand mirror and handed it to Hermione. She inspected her neck and saw that indeed there were multiple (she didn't even want to think the word) hickeys all along her neck. Harry's face turned as white as a sheet and he was slowly inching towards the stairs to the boys' dorm. He was halfway there when: "Freeze. Harry James Potter, you are not to go anywhere without swearing to me that you will not breathe a word of this to anyone." Hermione ordered. He looked around the common room to see if there was anyone to save him, but it was deserted. Everyone else was surely sleeping off their own hangovers.

"Yeah, yeah I swear. Can I go now? I really don't want to be hearing this." Hermione and Ginny both waved him off. Once he was out of earshot, Hermione turned her attention to Ginny.

"I am going to find out if these are spells or actual...hickeys. Do not go anywhere." Ginny nodded and went to sit back down while Hermione went to confront Malfoy.

XXDracoXXXXX (Sunday morning after Hermione stormed off the first time).

Draco wasn't really that mad at Hermione per se. He was more seriously amused. Who knew that the bookworm could be such a fireball? It wouldn't surprise him if she had naturally red Weasley-esque hair and was just hiding it. He was a little agitated at the fact that she slapped him of course, for that bruised his ego, but then again, he did play a little trick on her. But he was more than agitated at his own self rather than her. He found that he had rather enjoyed sleeping beside her, the smell of her consistently bushy hair, and even the feel of their lips passionately colliding, despite the fact that she thought that he was the Weasel and the fact that she was asleep. Briefly, he wondered what she would do to him to get her revenge...especially once she saw what he put on her neck with his wand. He grinned to himself before sliding back under the covers and going back to sleep. After all, he was a Malfoy, he needed his beauty rest.

He had no sooner set his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, when a frightfully loud banging and yelling erupted from behind his door. Malfoy groaned for he knew exactly who it was and why she was there. So much for beauty rest. Malfoy opened the door and saw nothing that surprised him. Hermione Granger had her fist held up to bang on the door again, and her face was red from yelling.

"You rang?" Malfoy asked sourly.

"You're damn right I rang. What the hell is the meaning of this?" Hermione said as she gestured to her neck.

"The meaning of what?"

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" He didn't answer.

"What are these hickeys doing on my neck and how did they get there?"

"Say, what happened to: 'I never want to be within hitting distance of you again?'" He mimicked her in a falsetto voice that sounded nothing like Hermione.

"You couldn't resist my charms could you? You just had to come back for more because you didn't get enough last night. That's it isn't it?" Hermione refrained from punching him, but only just. She was smart enough to understand that she wouldn't get any information out of him if she did anything that he wouldn't like.

"That's not it and you know it. Please tell me if you used a spell or not."

He smirked at her. "Kiss me again and I'll tell you."

"Hell no! I never even kissed you in the first place!"

"I beg to differ." Hermione screeched in frustration.

"Let me see your wand, Malfoy."

"Ohh Granger, I didn't know you were like that. Fine then, come inside and I will show it to you. But you have to do something for me first, or rather do something to me." His smirk increased tenfold in intensity, waiting for her reaction. It took a couple of seconds before what he meant clicked in her head.

"Dammit Malfoy, you are sick. You hear me, SICK! That's it. I don't even care anymore. I'm out of here, but just remember this Malfoy," She stepped intoxicatingly close to him and caused him to back into the door, she didn't stop until her lean frame was almost completely against his. "Payback can be a b(i)tch," She lowered her voice to an almost seductive tone, "and I can play just as dirty as you can." Hermione ran her finger along his cheek and slid it down his chest until it reached his abdomen and then she moved her face so that their lips were centimeters apart. Malfoy closed his eyes and waited for her to kiss him, instead she tugged on a lock of his hair before turning on her heel and storming out of his presence for the second time that day. And it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** Please leave nice reviews. No flames. Oh, and all of you 74 people that have my story on your alerts list and the 41 of you who have added this to your favorites list...reviewing would be fantastic. Seriously!

Lovelove, Amanda


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N1:** Wow, I can't even believe that I have 20 chapters on this. My original (and very crappy) plan was going to be 10 chapters. So this is awesome. Please keep reviewing!!

And I am eternally sorry about the wait. Life got stupid and at the same time AMAZING. I just got really caught up.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Harry Potter. Where on earth did you get that impression??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXHermioneXXXXXXX (Sunday, 2 hours before lunch).**

With a rush of adrenaline after what had transpired between her and Malfoy, Hermione walked back to the common room with a slight skip in her step. What just happened hadn't really clicked in her head quite yet. Only when she opened the portrait door and saw Ginny's eager face did Hermione realize what she had just done. What _Malfoy_ had just done. What _she_ had just said to _him._ The combined realization of that was too much. She collapsed on the nearest armchair and put her head in her hands.

"I'm doomed Ginny, utterly and completely DOOMED!! You won't believe what I just stupidly did." Ginny's curiosity and interest of course, were immediately peaked. Hermione wasn't usually prone to dramatics.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to go and ask Malfoy?" The older Gryffindor's head shot up.

"Don't you dare Ginevra Weasley!! Don't even get that idea into your pretty little red head of yours."

"Ok, ok yeeesh. It must have been pretty bad."

"Pretty bad...PRETTY BAD!? It was awful!!"

"Oi! Hermione cut the dramatics and tell me what happened."

"Fine. Long story short, I almost kissed him. But not really...I made it _look _like I was going to when in reality...I was never going to." If Ginny would have been drinking anything while Hermione had said that, it would have promptly been spit out. Just for dramatic effect, Ginny conjured a butterbeer, took a gulp and spit it out to the right of Hermione.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me??"

"No sadly, I'm not."

"That short crappy version isn't cutting it. Tell me what happened from beginning to end." Hermione took a deep breath and began her story. By the end, Ginny was gaping at her friend and doing a fabulous codfish impression.

"Damn! That is the most AWESOME thing you have ever done. If I do say so myself!! I'm so impressed." Her companion just groaned.

"Thanks," she said dryly. "But how the hell am I supposed to follow that up? I was thinking of a pink ferret that would be invisible to everyone else but him and it would follow him around and pee on him whenever he tried to speak."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting, but I'll give you points for creativity. After what you did in the hallways today though, that would not be...fitting for revenge."

"Hmm, I see your point. Well I could always do nothing. He would be really paranoid for a long time."

Ginny shook her head in exasperation. "It's a good thing you have me here to help. I don't know what you would do without me. A pink ferret...honestly!"

"Fine then!" Hermione said; a little bit hurt that Ginny didn't like her plan. "What do _you _suggest?"

Ginny simply smirked. "I'm thinking of two-part revenge...yes you can have your obnoxious pink ferret in there somewhere." Hermione's face lit up.

"But first...we have to get you ready for lunch."

"What? What do you mean get ready? I am!"

"Oh no Hermione, you are far from ready." Hermione looked at Ginny nervously.

But she just grinned and took the reluctant Gryffindor to her own dorm. "Lavender, Parvati? Can you help me?" Hermione gasped and Ginny silenced her.

"I'm sorry, but this is for your own revenge."

An hour and three-quarters later saw Hermione dressed to seduce and break hearts, more specifically Draco's. Well not his heart per se, but his mind. This was phase one of revenge. Ginny, Lavender and Parvati had totally made her over. It wasn't permanent, but just for prefect patrols. She and Draco were both prefects. The heads designed the schedule so that half of the prefects had shifts during the first half of the year, and the others traded with them after the winter holidays. So this was Hermione's first patrol, and her chance for revenge. Luckily Lavender and Parvati accepted the vague explanation that she wanted revenge, and they didn't even ask about who and why. Hermione had a feeling that if she told them the truth, it would be around the school before lunch, and then nobody would ever let her live it down.

Hermione was wearing what she liked to call "skank wear." But she didn't say that out loud of course considering it was a mixture of Lavender and Parvati's clothes that were just charmed to be Slytherin colors and she really didn't want to offend them. Hermione wore a forest green corset laced with silver that pushed her cleavage together and up really high, a black skirt that barely brushed the middle of her thighs, black stilettos and of course, fishnet stockings. It was all and all, a nightmare for Hermione, especially considering the corset was really tight she could barely breathe. She had to take short little breaths and walk slowly so she wouldn't trip in her shoes. It was a miracle Hermione agreed to this; the one condition was that she had a false illusion charm on her. It appeared to everyone else that she was wearing her regular Gryffindor robes, but to Draco...she was wearing her "skank wear."

Smoky green and silver eye makeup was applied, and an emerald pendant on a silver chain was fastened on her so it was right in the middle of her accentuated cleavage. Last was her hair: Ginny insisted that her hair be straightened, keeping in mind what Spencer said about Draco's reaction to her hair the last time it was straight. Thanking her dorm mates, she and Ginny went down to the 5th year dorm and sat on Ginny's bed.

"Ok, so we have about 15 minutes left before lunch. Do you know what you are going to do?"

"No." Ginny sighed.

"You are going to OWN IT!"

"Own what?"

"Oh man, c'mon Hermione. Strut your stuff! Act as if you are on a runway and the students are your audience. So what if you look like an idiot? Do it. Drive him mad!! Make him want you! And then...and then BAM!!" Hermione jumped at her outburst. "Make him realize that he can't have you!"

"Umm Ginny?"

"What?"

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because...because I just can't!"

Ginny yelled in frustration. "Dammit Hermione! Ok. Calm down Ginny. Breathe...count to three...Alright, I'm calm. WHERE THE HELL ARE ELAINE, MARIE, SPENCER AND ALYSSA!?"

"So much for calm." Hermione muttered to herself very quietly, really not wanting to risk the wrath of Ginny. The four of their other friends walked in.

"You rang?" Elaine asked.

"You're damn right I rang!" Hermione flinched: déjà vu.

"Holy hell! What is the frick is Hermy wearing?" Alyssa exclaimed oh-so eloquently. Marie and Elaine gaped.

"Oh, oops." Hermione waved her wand at her outfit and cast the illusion charm. "I'm wearing my robes, duh!"

"No. Behind the charm! What is that for?"

"Revenge." Ginny stated simply. "On Malfoy."

"What did he do?" Hermione sighed miserably as Ginny retold the story.

"Oh wow."

"That's intense!!"

"I can't believe you did that, it's so...not you!!"

"I know, right!?" Alyssa chirped. Spencer snorted, Elaine rolled her eyes and Marie groaned.

"Let's NOT start quoting that movie we watched last week. We have a serious problem. Hermione has to do something that will get his attention and help with the revenge. She's not able to do my plan." Ginny said while glaring coldly at Hermione.

"Well...if someone conjured a pole—"

"I AM NOT DOING THAT!!"

Elaine just smirked. "Hey! You asked for ideas."

"I have an idea. Let's be discreet about it. Remember the bend and snap? Well we could use that except with a little less snap and a lot more bend." All the occupants of the room grinned and turned to Hermione.

"Why do I not like the sound of this?"

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** Nice reviews are appreciated, flames are not. An update is in your (hopefully near) future. Hermione may be turning OOC as the story progresses. Please don't flame for it. Just deal with it. Kay?

**What to expect in the next chapter: Draco's first reaction, of Marie's plan, Draco's other reaction, and of course Draco/Hermione's patrol!!**

You know you're curious for that. REVIEW!!

Lovelove, Amanda


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N1:** Definitely a faster update. Aren't you happy? I know I am.

_**(Same on the bottom) NOTE!! Ok. Hermione is OOC here but I felt that I had to stretch her a bit so that my plan for her revenge on Draco would be as best as it could be...even though she's a bit OOC.**_

**Disclaimer:** No, it's not mine. If you even thought that I did, than you are more insane than me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXDracoXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Eating lunch in the Great Hall).**

Draco was in shock. He didn't know what disgusted him more: the fact that _she _hadalmost kissed him in the hallway; or the fact that he, in the deepest part of him that was always hidden, wanted it. He wanted a repeat of that night when _she _kissed him so passionately and tenderly...even though _she _thought that he was Weasley. That bugged him. How could anyone, aslee ot, confuse _him,_ Draco Lucius Malfoy, with that _thing_, that—that weasel!!

He sighed discontentedly and went back to eating. Unfortunately Blaise heard his sigh and was immediately on the alert. Draco was usually always so arrogant and conceited; to see him so down and out was just...weird.

"What's wrong mate?" But Draco ignored his friend. Not purposely of course, but he didn't hear him say anything. He was too busy gaping at who just walked in the doors of the Great Hall.

"Who is _that?_"

**XXXXXXXHermioneXXXXXXX (About to go in the Great Hall for lunch).**

"Ok Hermione do you remember the signal?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded her head in conformation.

"And the illusion charm is set?" Again, the older Gryffindor nodded her head.

"Are you ready for this?" At this, Hermione shook her head.

"C'mon you are totally ready. You can do this. And if you don't...then that will suck." Hermione glared mutely at her friend.

"Wow Gin, you are terrible at pep talks." Marie commented.

"Fine then, you get her ready." The youngest Weasley snapped.

"I will." Marie turned to Hermione. "You can totally do this!! It's all ok. Just pretend that this is for a grade. And if you get a good grade you'll be...one of the heads next year."

"I already know I will be. Dumbledore told me, remember?" Marie shot her a glare.

"Not helping! Ok, so if you get a good grade then you will be...valedictorian. Ok? We will tell you how you did later. So now are you ready?"

Hermione nodded semi-confidently.

"Good." Ginny took over from there.

"Thank you Marie. So remember, when Elaine gives you the signal that means that she's used the banishing charm to get rid of all the mangoes from every table except for the Slytherin one. Then when Spencer gives you the other signal then that means that it's ok to go over to the Slytherin table after you've asked all the other tables for them. Wherever the ferret is sitting, she'll only be a couple of seats away at the most. Don't forget you have to drop one. Trip or something so one falls out of the bowl. Then pick it up with the earlier discussed method. Kapeesh?"

"Kaposh." Hermione acknowledged Ginny's rant half-heartedly before opening the doors and walking in. As she stepped out she heard Ginny whisper loudly, "Own it!!" She laughed to herself and kept walking. _Wait, but I'm sitting at the table with them right now. Why did I have to walk out by myself??_ She looked back at her friends and saw them splitting their sides from silent laughter. _Wow. Great friends I have they ditch me when I need them._ After a couple of minutes, Ginny came and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry. It was just too funny. We all thought you'd realize it before you actually went out there." Hermione mumbled a response incoherently.

"Oh, don't be like that. It was just a joke!" No response from Hermione.

"Hey look!! It's Elaine's signal!" Hermione jerked her head up, but saw Elaine reading her book at the table as usual. She glared at Ginny who was laughing at her expense...again.

"I'm sorry that you just can't take a joke. Geez, lighten up!"

"You lighten up!! I am so freaking uncomfortable in these clothes. Every time I sit down, my skirt rides up to my crotch. You can't tell...but I sure can! It's uncomfortable as hell!! And my chest is broadcasted for the whole world to see!! No, not the whole world, Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY! That's worse than the entire world!! So you do this and then you tell me to lighten up!!" Ginny was thoroughly scared by Hermione's fit and she really didn't want to anger her anymore.

"I'm sorry. But seriously, there's Elaine's signal. You need to go. Start with the Huffelpuffs and go from there. Ask Marie, then Alyssa, and then Spencer. But the mangoes will be oh-so-cleverly and totally coincidentally placed in front of Mr. Ferret."

"I've got it Ginny, thanks though." She flashed her friend a confident smile that was so much more confident than she felt, and walked towards Marie. _This is terrible, totally degrading. But that's ok I guess...it's only for revenge. I'm ok. It's only revenge. Malfoy will finally figure out what he should have known since I punched him in third year: I am NOT someone to be messed with!_

"Umm Marie?" Marie turned around and pretended to look , as if she didn't know why Hermione was there.

"Yes?"

"Are there any mangoes at your table? There aren't any at the Gryffindor table." Marie looked up and down her table.

"No sorry Hermione, I don't see any. Maybe you should try the Ravenclaw table."

"Ok, thanks." Hermione walked away and took a deep breath. _One down, two to go._ She headed to the Ravenclaw table and tapped on Alyssa's shoulder.

"Hey Alyssa?"

"Yeah Hermione?" She said, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Do you have any mangoes at your table? I can't find them at my table."

Alyssa, not very convincingly, disguised a laugh as a cough, and looked along the Ravenclaw tabletop.

"Nope. Sorry. You should—" she hid another laugh.

"Check the—"

And another one, "Slytherin table."

...And another one.

"Thanks Alyssa. Hey, you should probably go to the hospital wing and get that _cough_ checked."

"Gee thanks Hermione, maybe I will." She winked at Hermione before turning back to her lunch. Hermione laughed inwardly. _Gotta love Alyssa. Ok I've covered all the tables except for the Slytherin one. Oh boy. _She walked to where Spencer was sitting, conveniently next to Draco. _Ohh man, Spencer must be loving her seat right now! Next to Draco and across from Blaise. Haha. _All the while, Hermione ignored the glares she got from everybody. Hermione cleared her throat. Spencer turned around.

"Hey Hermione. What's up?" Draco turned around at the sound of her name and his jaw dropped. Hermione held in her laughter and betrayed nothing on the outside, but on the inside she was busting her gut with laughter. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. She gained confidence knowing that she held power over him.

"I was just wondering if you had any mangoes. There are none at any of the other tables, trust me...I've already checked." Spencer looked around and spotted the ones in front of Draco's plate.

"They are right over there." Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Thank you." Instead of asking Draco to hand them to her, Hermione totally improvised. With her newfound confidence, Hermione walked around to the other side of the table across from Draco, where Blaise was sitting, and motioned for him to move to the left. He moved and she proceeded to kneel on the long bench and leaned across the table to get the bowl, basically giving Draco an eyeful of her chest. His jaw dropped even further and his face was turning pink.

Once she had grabbed two mangoes, Spencer spoke.

"You know, you could have just asked Malfoy over here to pass you the bowl."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Oops." She said, even though she full well knew what she was doing. "Thanks anyway Spencer." Hermione turned and walked away, finally getting what Ginny meant by 'owning it.' But sadly, Hermione over 'owned' it. She tripped on her stiletto heels and one of the fruits dropped on the floor.

"Damn these shoes." Hermione said aloud. Taking the example from Reese Witherspoon in one of her favorite movies, she used the bend-and-snap. But because Draco was behind her, she did as Marie told her to do before lunch. A little less snap and a little more bend.

Hermione didn't know for certain, but she was almost positive that Draco had his eye on her ass. Even though it was totally degrading and against everything she stood for, Hermione liked the power she had over him. After picking up the mango, she walked carefully back to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny.

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** C'MON! If you put it on your alert/favorite list...please review! I really wanna know what you think. It's apparent to me you like it if you are favorit-ing or alerting it! So just say something short and positive. Please!?

_**(Same on the top!) NOTE!! Ok. Hermione is OOC here but I felt that I had to stretch her a bit so that my plan for her revenge on Draco would be as best as it could be...even though she's a bit OOC.**_

**Ok, so THE NEXT chapter will have Draco's reaction to Marie's (flawlessly executed) plan and at last...the long waited patrol. Haha sorry, it was going to be in this chapter, but I split it in half.**

I know you're still curious! So...review!! No flames on slight OOC-ness please.

Lovelove, Amanda


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N1:**(sobs hysterically then gets slapped by Marie, Spencer and ESPECIALLY Elaine for being so overdramatic in a simple author note)

My gosh you guys!! In ONE day, ONE...I got as many reviews for chapter 21 as I got for chapter 20 from a week of waiting!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I seriously cannot thank you enough for the positive and constructive _**gift of feedback!!**_ (Awww, thanks man! Heh—don't ask!)

**Disclaimer:** Still think I own HP? Well you should know better. Shame on you!! I only own Alyssa, Elaine, Marie and Spencer...actually I don't own them either. They are my friends. I don't own my friends. Alyssa though, I do own...cause that's MOI!! Hahahahaha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXDracoXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Still eating in the Great Hall).**

If there was a contest for the best impression of a goldfish, a codfish, or just any kind of fish in general, Draco Malfoy would be the proud owner of a first place ribbon. He was traumatized, he had no idea that _she_ could clean up so well. And his mind was in total chaos. Where had she been hiding all of _that_? Spells and potions could only go so far. Even though Hermione had walked away a long time ago, Draco was still gaping after her. It was scaring Blaise, but amusing Spencer. When she saw her friends get up to go presumably to the Astronomy tower, she stayed put; even when they all gave her a 'hey, let's go' look. She stayed where she was. It was mainly because of who she was sitting across from. You would never get her to admit it, but she was seriously crushing on Blaise Zabini. When everyone would ask her later what the hold up was, she would say that it was to get more information to report back, but the real reason was because she was sitting across from Blaise.

"Hey Draco?!" Blaise waved his hand in front of the Slytherin's face. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? What are you staring at?" He didn't seem to hear Blaise at all, so Spencer punched Draco on the shoulder and he jumped.

"What the fu—!?" Malfoy turned to see who had hit him, ready to strike back. He saw that it was not Blaise, and his arm quickly went back to his side.

"Hey thanks for that." Blaise grinned at Spencer. "I would have done that but he would have hit me right back. He won't hit you though." She grinned back at him.

"It was nothing." They held each other's gaze for a minute and smiled at each other. Draco looked at Blaise with a raised eyebrow. He caught Draco's stare out of the corner of his eye and looked away from Spencer. Almost blushing. Almost. Draco raised his other eyebrow.

"Well this is interesting. Isn't it Blaise?"

"Hey! Don't even try that on me. What was with you? You were totally zoned out at the beginning of lunch, but then since Granger walked in, you've been doing a great fish impression. Why were you staring at her?" Draco looked across the table at his friend incredulously.

"Why was I staring at her?? Did you even _see_ her?"

"Yes of course I saw her! She was only right over here!!"

"Did you see what she was _wearing_??"

"Well duh, she was wearing her robes of course." Draco wasn't sure if Blaise was joking or if he really was as thick as he was acting.

"No she wasn't!! She was wearing a green and silver corset, a mini skirt, fishnets and stilettos!! And then when she leaned across the table, her chest was like right in my face!! Did you not see that?" Blaise looked sick.

"Would you please keep your sick S&M dreams about Granger out of my head? Keep them in your mind please! I really don't wanna hear how hot you find Granger." Draco looked confused.

"Are you kidding?? You didn't see her?"

"Yes I did see her. We've been over this. I saw her!!"

"And then when she dropped a mango. Did you see her get it? It took her forever just to bend over and get it! It's like she was doing it on purpose!! She stuck her ass out!! And then the skirt was really short so it was just..." His voice died away. "You really don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Blaise shook his head. Spencer was furiously fake-coughing to hide her laughter. He sounded so crazy and paranoid. It was a riot! Draco turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "Did you see her?" Spencer paused, thinking of a retort that would shut him up.

"Yes, but not how you described her. I am her friend and of the same gender!! So I don't have innapropriate mental wanderings about her. Please learn to differentiate between your dreams and reality because I really don't want to hear this." Spencer flashed a quick smile at Blaise and walked out of the dining hall and towards the Astronomy tower where she was sure her friends were waiting to pounce on every detail she gave: which admittedly wasn't much. She was a) too distracted thinking about Blaise and b) by the time she got halfway to the tower, the bell rang and she had to run off to Potions. But she scribbled a note to Hermione about what she had observed and put it in her bag for safekeeping until she would have a chance to give it to the Gryffindor.

**XXXXXXXHermioneXXXXXXXXXX (7:30pm, on her way to patrol with Draco).**

Hermione desperately wished that she was in her robes. Or better yet in her pajamas. These clothes were so uncomfortable and she disliked them to a great extent. When Ginny had said "two part revenge," Hermione thought that the second part was the ferret she was going to conjure...but apparently that was _phase_ two, not _part_ two. So Hermione was now required to wear the clothes all day and all during patrols. Sure it was amusing at lunchtime when he flipped out; Spencer had given her the note in potions telling her all about after she left. And then for the first two classes after lunch she had with him, it was still pretty amusing because in potions Snape had paired the two of them to work together and Draco was really uncomfortable with that. But now it was getting really old. She wasn't even sure what she was supposed to do during patrols to "make him want her." _I think I've been doing a pretty good job of that, if I do say so myself. But I don't know what else to do. Ginny was very vague and just told me to improvise. But improvise with WHAT? I have no clue what I'm going to do. Wait a second; Ginny won't be able to tell whether or not I'm actually in my robes or not because of the illusion charm. This gives me an idea..._

Muffled giggling and moaning snapped Hermione out of her planning stage. Rolling her eyes, she went to find the couple that was the source of the noise. What she saw made her gasp. Against the wall, right next to where she was supposed to meet Draco to patrol, were Spencer and Blaise. _I think there is something that Spencer forgot to tell us._ If anyone other than Blaise and Spencer—who happened to be too involved in each other to notice anything—were around, they would have seen Hermione's face turn to an evil smirk that was very uncharacteristic of her. She had just come up with an even better way to mess with Draco's head.

Looking back at the couple she saw that Blaise's hands were under Spencer's shirt and she felt sick. This was too much to handle right now...actually it was too much to handle **ever.** Clearing her throat, she made the couple jump and hastily separate. At the sight of her friend, Spencer's eyes widened and her face turned red.

"Umm, it's not what it looks like!" She shouted defensively.

"Spence, stop getting so defensive." Hermione calmly addressed her friend.

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE! It really isn't what it looks like!" Her face went red from yelling and from embarrassment.

"It's not? Well that's a pity because I need your guys' help." Blaise stepped forward. He had been a silent observer in the shadows until he felt he should speak. He wouldn't admit it, but he was curious as to why the bookworm would ask for help; especially from a couple of Slytherins. Even if Spencer was one of her friends, she had no reason to trust him.

"We're listening." He spoke for the pair.

Hermione explained her plan to them, but in order to do that, she had to clue Blaise in about getting revenge on Draco. She reluctantly told him after making him swear he wouldn't say anything to his Slytherin friend. When she finished her whole idea, Blaise nodded appreciatively.

"You know, that's a very Slytherin-esque plan of yours."

"I know right?" Spencer just smiled at Hermione's response, totally typical of her.

Hermione looked at her watch and discovered it was 7:50; she had 10 minutes to hurry and change into her Gryffindor robes and then come back to the patrol corner.

"Ok, you two stay here and just...look busy." Blaise turned to smirk at Spencer.

"Not a problem." They went back to what they were doing before Hermione—ahem—interrupted them. After quickly changing the appearance of both Spencer and Blaise, Hermione dashed off to change into her robes. No sooner had she stripped down to her black knickers, her watch started beeping.

"Damn! I need to leave now! I only have 5 minutes to get there." In a terrible rush, she finished putting on her robes and sprinted down the hallway to where she was supposed to meet Draco.

**XXXXXXXXDracoXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Headed to patrols).**

_I can't have been imagining that. Gran—(he sighed)—Hermione had to have been wearing that. If she wasn't than that would mean that I'm going mad, or even worse, insane! And I'm a Malfoy. We don't go mad, or insane...we just go power-crazy. There's a big difference. Watch, I will get to patrols and Hermione will be wearing __that__ outfit still._

**That outfit meaning that tempting and seductive one? The same one that made you long to do unspeakable things to her? Things that your mother would blush even hearing about?**

_Where did you come from? _

**Your worst nightmare.**

_Yeah. No kidding. Seriously though can you go back to whatever hellhole you crawled out of?_

**I'm in your head dumbass! Yes it is quite a hellhole now that you mention it, but I've gotten used to it.**

It's hard to ignore that niggly inner voice inside your head that says the honest truth, stuff that you sometimes don't wanna know or in this case, don't want to believe or even admit. But if there is a sufficiently distracting..._distraction_ of sorts, then it doesn't seem that hard anymore. Example A: Draco Malfoy. At that point, he was about to think a witty retort to burn him_self_, but the sight that met his eyes rendered him speechless; and any semblance of a witty retort flew out of his mind.

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. That was an evil cliffy...if I do say so myself. Yep. Not much else to say except: REVIEW! No flames.

_**And if you review nicely and excessively...I will update very soon!! I really hope that you all aren't losing interest in my story. If you are please tell me!**_

Lovelove, Amanda


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N1:** Hi-hi! I'm back. This chapter should have been easy to write, but it wasn't. It was actually one of the hardest. I'm not sure exactly where my story is going anymore. Yes I have a general idea...but I don't know specifics...thanks for all the reviews and being patient with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP. Well that's kinda—no, that's VERY obvious!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXDracoXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (In the hallway for patrols).**

Draco saw what was in front of him and he couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be real. He rubbed his eyes furiously with his fists, hoping to clear the image but it was still there. But...how? It just wasn't possible! He blinked multiple times and looked again, but the sight remained. There in the hallway was a couple snogging the hell out of each other. Not too unusual of a sight around this time, but it wasn't the fact that it was a couple. Oh no, that wasn't it. The fact that it was—or appeared to be—_him_ snogging _Hermione!_ There was no mistaking it was him with the shade of hair, and there was no way that the other half of the couple was anyone but Hermione. She was wearing the same top and shoes and skirt that he had seen on her this morning. How was this possible? Nobody had ripped hairs out of his head for a polyjuice potion or anything; at least not that he knew of. His mind was whirling with possible explanations. The least appealing one was that he was imagining or dreaming this. He didn't want this to be real, but he also didn't want to be dreaming about him 'hooking up' with Hermione...her didn't want to be dreaming about her at all.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Its past curfew; you two need to get to bed! Separate beds please, might I add."

A voice called out from behind Draco, a very familiar voice. His head whipped around and he saw Hermione: the one that he was allegedly snogging in the corner right over there. Draco's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. This had to be a dream! There was no other way! He stared at the Hermione in her robes and then quickly glanced to the one pinned against the wall only to find that it wasn't Hermione. It was that one Slytherin that Blaise seemed to fancy paired up with...Blaise?! It wasn't he and Hermione after all. But was it ever? He wondered.

"Wha--? But you were just...and she was wearing—and I was..." Draco trailed off miserably, the notion that it was a false appearance spell didn't even occur to him. Blaise stepped away from Spencer and approached his friend warily.

"You ok mate? You've been acting really strange lately."

"Where did you come from?? You're not Blaise, you can't be!! You're me...and you were making out with Gra—Hermione."

"You've really gone off the deep end. I'm not you. She," he motioned to Spencer, "is not Granger, she is Spencer." He said as if speaking to a two-year old.

"I know that! But you weren't before."

"Weren't what before?"

"You weren't you!!" Hermione and Spencer stood off to the side, trying desperately to smother their giggles. It didn't work for very long. Right as Blaise opened his mouth to reply to Draco, the two burst into hysterical laughter. A sudden look of recognition passed across Draco's aristocratic features.

"This was all your idea of revenge for the hickey I conjured wasn't it? It was clever, I'll give you that much, but not clever enough. Did you really think for a second that you could outwit me, a Slytherin? If you did, then you've got another thing coming. Let's just say that with my form of revenge, the consequences are too ghastly to mention in civilized conversation." He turned and walked back the way he came, to his room. He was almost out of earshot when Hermione yelled at him.

"We have patrols, remember?" He froze in his tracks and sighed. Trying to maintain what dignity he had left, he headed back to where the other three were with his head held high.

"I know that. I just thought that it would be better to patrol that way."

"Sure, sure Malfoy, whatever waves your wand."

Patrols passed in a rather awkward silence. Neither of them had anything to say to one another and even if they did, they wouldn't have said it. Draco was mad that she had gotten one over on him and Hermione was mad because she didn't think that he would retaliate; for some odd reason, she thought that they would be able to call a truce but no: _stupid_ Slytherins and their _stupid_ pride prevented that from happening. So now, on top of being mad, Hermione was becoming paranoid. She knew that he was just as clever as she, and if he really wanted to he could do something so insanely terrible to her that there would be no chance of her not being scarred for life, and then she would have no idea how to get him back.

Which, unbeknownst to her, was exactly the situation that Malfoy was going through; the whole confidence-in-a-nasty-revenge-retaliation thing, yeah, that was merely a façade. In reality, he had no idea what to do to follow that up. He would never admit it to her face, but her whole scheme was more than clever...it was brilliant and in his opinion, very much like something a Slytherin would pull. It totally messed with his head. He couldn't think of what to do to get her back. _Ok, I know she's expecting something big after I said the line about the consequences, but I don't know what to do. I can't just do not do anything, that'd be so pathetic if I just did nothing! She would just be so paranoid that she'd spend all of her time obsessing and looking over her shoulder...THAT'S IT! I'll do nothing. I really amaze myself sometimes._

The patrol continued to pass in silence; it seemed as if nobody was out past curfew for once. At 9:30, Hermione couldn't take the silence—it's just so freaking loud in its own way—so she started a hesitant conversation with him.

"What do you think of Spencer and Blaise together?"

"I don't know." Again the conversation stopped.

"I think they make a cute couple."

"Mhmm."

"And they have a good chance of actually lasting unlike most of the couples here."

"Yep." Hermione internally groaned at his mostly monosyllable responses. It was impossible to have a conversation with someone who so obviously didn't want to participate in it.

"Ok! I give up. No more talking. But how can you stand the silence? It's driving me insane." This time he simply shrugged which drove Hermione absolutely up the wall. "Goodnight. I'm done. I hope the bedbugs bite and STRANGLE you in your sleep." She stalked off, 15 minutes earlier than she was supposed to.

**XXXXXXXXHermioneXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (April 2****nd****).**

The next two months passed in a blur of paranoia for Hermione. She was always looking over her shoulder, expecting the worst from Malfoy, but it never came. She was so caught up with watching her back that when April 2nd arrived—the day before Elaine's birthday—Hermione was frantic. She still hadn't gotten her friend a birthday gift. Now normally, Hermione was one to see something in a store and decide that it would be perfect for a friend and then get it for their birthday, even if it was months in advance. But she didn't remember to find something that Elaine would appreciate; and now she had one day to find something that she would. It was a major shock to Alyssa when Hermione confessed her gift predicament, especially considering the fact that Alyssa was the one who got Hermione started on being months ahead of time, but nonetheless, she agreed to help.

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** REVIEW! No flames.

Lovelove, Amanda


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N1:** Keeping this short: I'm VERY sorry for the wait: I was on a writing fanfiction hiatus. Oh and the 300th reviewer gets a Dramione one-shot in their honor added to Bittersweet Lullabies.

**Disclaimer:** These are JKR's puppets; I'm just using my artistic license to force them to do my bidding!! (Insert evil and very creepy laugh here)

**NOTE:**_** Thank you Dez for greatly inspiring this chapter!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXHermione and AlyssaXXXXXXXXXX (Hogsmeade for Elaine's gift).**

Hermione and Alyssa went to Hogsmeade to go last minute shopping with for Elaine's gift from Hermione. Hermione didn't really know what to get for her. Books and chocolate would be what Elaine wanted, as she did nearly every year; but that was what everyone else always got her. Hermione wanted to get her something different, something special. The two walked through every store in Hogsmeade looking for something when out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw a store that was unfamiliar to her.

She pointed it out to Alyssa, but Alyssa didn't see it.

"It's right there! Don't you see?" Hermione pointed in the direction of the store but Alyssa shook her head. "Ok, well I'm going in. So in about 45 minutes I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks." Alyssa shrugged and walked off shaking her head as she went. Under the strain of 6th year, the brightest of their age had finally snapped.

Hermione went in the store, as she walked in a little bell tinkled and a young woman about 27 or so appeared from out of a back door.

"Hello how may I help you today?"

"I'm looking for a birthday gift for my friend. Her birthday is tomorrow. But I'm fine; I'll just look around for a bit."

"Well if you need any assistance then let me know."

Hermione nodded before walking around the quaint little store. Twenty minutes later through her peripheral vision, Hermione saw something sparkle. Immediately intrigued, she changed directions and went towards that corner. There were tons of little delicate snow globes, of all sizes. Some had real snow, others had glitter, and there were some with angels in them and some with faeries and dragons. They were all very exquisite; and for some reason, they gave Hermione a vague sense of deja vu, which confused her.

Not aware that anyone was behind her, when Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Woah calm down there Herms, it's just me." Hermione put a hand to her heart.

"Yeah but you scared me Alyssa. I thought I was alone."

"Did you find anything?"

"Actually yes, I did." Hermione picked up the snow globe that was her favorite by far and held it up to show Alyssa.

"What do you think?"

"It's really pretty, but I think that you were thinking more of something you would like rather than Elaine." Hermione looked hurt and Alyssa backtracked.

"I'm sorry, but seriously. Do you honestly think Elaine would want a snow globe? It's more of something a guy would get for some chick that he liked for her birthday. You know?" Suddenly a light bulb flashed in Hermione's head.

"How could I have been so stupid? Of course!"

"Of course what?"

"This is just like the one that I got from--well that's not important; but you're right I can't get this for Elaine so I'm going to keep looking. Hey wait! I thought you couldn't see this store."

"I couldn't, but I needed to find you. In case you haven't noticed, it's been an hour and a half, not forty-five minutes. So I was worried about you because you always are everywhere on time. When I walked back here, the store suddenly appeared. Weird right?" Hermione mused about that for a second.

"Yeah that's strange." She tried to escape to another area of the store before Alyssa asked her about the snow globe that she herself had received, but to no avail.

"Yep; now who were you going to say gave you a snow globe like this? Don't try to distract me. I'm on to you; you're a terrible liar and subject changer."

"It was no one." Hermione proclaimed hastily.

"If it was no one, then it wouldn't be a big deal and you'd tell me. But because I know that it was someone and you aren't telling me who...this leads me to conclude that you are in love with whoever gave you alleged snow globe. He has great taste by the way, whoever he is."

Hermione looked absolutely incredulous. "I am NOT in love with _Malfoy!!_ You've got to be kidding me!! Where did you get that?? There is absolutely no sense in that statement whatsoever!! You can't honestly think that I--oops."

Alyssa narrowed her eyes. "Oops indeed. So how long were you planning on waiting before you shared this with your best friends, hmm? I daresay Ginny shan't be pleased when she finds out you've been holding out on us." Hermione swallowed nervously.

"I was going to tell you guys...eventually. Alyssa please don't tell them!!"

"Why not? Aren't we best friends? Don't we share everything?"

"Yes but this is different."

"How so?" Hermione avoided Alyssa's eyes.

"...at least give me more time before I tell everyone else! I need to think for myself. If I show you the snow globe and the note he left, then will you please drop this?"

"For now." She sighed in relief.

"Thank you! Now come on, let's go!"

"Aren't you getting Elaine's gift here?"

"No."

"Then what are you getting her?"

"Books and chocolate. What else?" The two laughed and headed out the door together.

Elaine's party was going to be fun. It was a small little group: just Hermione, Alyssa, Marie, Spencer, and Ginny. But that was how she liked it: small and pretty short. Elaine never usually did sleepovers and as it stood it was hard enough to get her to chick nights. So today her party would be from about 5 (they were planning on just getting food from the kitchens) to 9. That wasn't very long in anyone else's opinion, but it wasn't anyone else's party. Just as Elaine was starting to open her gifts, and owl arrived addressed to Hermione. All the party-goers crowded nosily around Hermione as she opened it to see what it said.

**Miss Granger,**

**It is of the utmost importance that you head down to my office immediately. There are important matters at hand to discuss. Please, make haste.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster**

**PS: I have a fondness for Licorice Wands.**

Hermione was aggravated. She really didn't want to miss any of Elaine's party; it was short enough as it was. Besides, who knew how long it would take for her to talk to Dumbledore. Although she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't curious as to what he wanted.

"I'm really sorry you guys, but I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can. Hopefully it won't take very long."

"Ok." Elaine shrugged. "Do you want us to wait for you before I open gifts?"

"No! Don't do that, I'd feel terrible. It's your party. I'll be back, I promise!" Hermione waved a quick goodbye to everyone else and scrambled out the door and to Dumbledore's.

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** I know that this wasn't the best or longest chapter, but please leave nice reviews and no flames!! Remember reviewer number 300 gets a one-shot!!

Why are you still reading this? You're wasting time!! You should be reviewing!! STOP and review please!

Lovelove, Amanda


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N1:** Update!! Yay. (Erica now you can review my otehr stuff.) Wow, I can't believe I'm over 300 reviews, that is just amazing to me!! Please keep reviewing! Oh, and Blue-Stardust, I'm very sorry that I haven't posted your one-shot yet. I got a totally new and better idea so I'm rewriting it completely!!

**Disclaimer:** Nahway—Harry Potter is definitely not mine!

**NOTE:**_** Thank you Dez, for again, giving me a great idea!!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXHermioneXXXXXXXXXX (On her way to Dumbledore's office).**

For some odd reason, Hermione got the strangest urge to sing: 'Weee'reeee off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. Because because, because because, becaaaaauuuuseeeeeeeeee...because of the wonderful things he does!' It made her laugh for not only did she feel like singing, but she felt like linking arms with the first random person that walked by and making them skip with her. Well too much time in the wizarding world was bound to affect her somehow; she figured. Either that or too much stress and pressure had odd ways of being...released so to speak.

She approached the stone gargoyles and said firmly, "Licorice Wands." As she expected, they opened and revealed the stone staircase. Giddily, she trotted—yes trotted—up the stairs and made her way into Dumbledore's abode. She walked in and expected to see him sitting at his desk, gazing at her through his half-moon spectacles with his eyes twinkling; but to her slight surprise, he wasn't there. As she waited for the headmaster, Hermione decided to look around at the interesting little wizarding trinkets in his office. It wasn't snooping; she rationalized with herself, its just looking. _If I was snooping then I'd be looking through his drawers in the desks and looking at his pensieve like Harry did. But I'm not._ That explanation seemed to ease her paranoia and she continued her prowl of the office. In the corner, something reflected the sunlight form the window. Immediately attracted to that, she went to investigate what it was. Hermione let out a startled gasp when she saw the object in question: it was the Mirror of Erised. There was no possible way of mistaking the grand and ornate mirror. Hermione let her fingers familiarize themselves with the engraving along the top of the mirror. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyr on wohsi._ One day, she wanted to translate what that meant. It roughly translated Hermione knew, to the deepest desire of her heart, but not specifically. This was indeed the mirror, the reason that her life had suddenly spun out of control in a way she'd never pictured. The very same, but what was it doing in Dumbledore's office?

Out of mild curiosity, Hermione looked deeply in the mirror to see if the images remained the same as when she first gazed into the mirror. Indeed, the same images flashed across, but this time there was no unclear picture, it was absolutely clear that it was her and Draco—being happy and _in love_—of all things! Hermione tore her eyes away from the mirror and sighed. If anything, this trip into Dumbledore's office only confirmed the facts. She did want love like that, and it wouldn't come easy, that she knew for a fact. _If this has to be with Draco, then fine, I'm willing to work for it. I can learn to love him...hopefully. It will definitely be a challenge, but I can do it. We can compromise. Anything in life worth getting is worth working for._

A feeling in the back of her mind told her that Dumbledore planned this. Not the whole soul mate, true love issue—she wasn't even completely sure that he even knew about that—but the mirror being there when she was. _He probably placed it there to remind me of my ultimate goal._

"Oho, he is one clever headmaster." Hermione muttered out loud, not exactly in a complimentary tone. At that exact moment, Albus Dumbledore made his presence known.

"Thank you Miss Granger! I'm glad you think so. But would you care to tell me why you think that?" Hermione blushed as he smiled knowingly at her. He knew it wasn't necessarily a compliment.

"Umm if you don't mind sir, I have a birthday party for my friend to get back to, so with all due respect, can you tell me the urgent matter you mentioned in your owl?"

"Of course; you have heard of having pen pals in the muggle world, correct?"

"Yes." Hermione replied, more than a little confused about why Dumbledore was asking.

"Well in the wizarding world we have something like that." She nodded her understanding. "I would have enjoyed trying that out as school wide activity, to assign everyone a secret, 'owl pal,' if you will. But I found that both the school governors and the ministry were against that idea. I thought that it would start more school unity if each student had someone to write to from a different house." The headmaster paused before he spoke next and instinctively Hermione knew that she would not like what was coming.

"Seeing as how that path to unity was unsuccessful, I came up with another idea. As you know, you and Mr. Malfoy will be the upcoming head students, and as it has been made very clear on many occasions, you two are not on the best of terms." Hermione winced slightly.

"That could be considered the understatement of the year, Headmaster." He chuckled.

"Very true Miss Granger, but I can see that both you are making an effort to bridge the gap. To help that along, and to also strengthen your bond as the future heads of Hogwarts, I thought that it would be beneficial that the two of you correspond over the summer through owls. It is not necessary of course, but come September, if the students see a Gryffindor and Slytherin getting along publicly despite the fact of known past enmity, then I believe that will encourage them to reach outside of their own houses and prejudices. Don't you agree?"

Hermione agreed weakly. She did think it was a great idea, one with possibility, except for the fact that she would have to constantly be in contact with Draco all summer. That wasn't exactly her idea of fun. "Do you really believe that Draco and I will be able to function publicly after only sending a couple of owls back and forth over the summer?"

"Yes I do." Dumbledore stated confidently, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Then I will try."

"That is all I ask Miss Granger." Hermione got up and made her way to the door. Her hand was poised above the doorknob but before she could make contact with it and exit the headmaster's office, he spoke again. "Oh and Miss Granger,"

Hermione turned around. "Yes Headmaster?"

"I don't think that it would be wise to tell young Mr. Malfoy about the correspondence. You should just write your first letter and see how he replies to it."

"But what if he doesn't reply?"

"I'm more than sure that he will."

That cryptic comment along with the whole conversation she just had with the headmaster left Hermione reeling. _What does he mean by he was more than sure he would reply?! It's Mal—Fer—Draco! Why would he reply to me if he didn't know he had to?_ Her mind was unfortunately focused on that issue and not on watching where she was going. In a split second, Hermione made impact with a large barrier and then the floor. The barrier, as it turned out was a student; and not just any student, of course it was Malfoy.

"I'm sorry about that Draco; I should have been watching where I was going."

"It's okay, it happens. Want some help?" He held out his hand to her and she took it. Hermione looked him straight in the eyes; she was taken aback by what she saw: he appeared to be sincere. It seemed as if he had given up his promise for revenge and put it behind him. For that, Hermione was thankful; she had been paranoid for _months,_ thinking that he would do something horrible to her. _Well during those months he must have had done some serious thinking and gotten an attitude makeover. _Hermione thought.

"Hmm, this is a change, but I can't say that I'm complaining. A couple of months ago you'd have said something rude to me, not helped me up and then stormed off. But you didn't. I can't help but say that I am surprised." Hermione teased.

"Well...don't get used to it. I'm just having an off day." Draco teased her right back.

"Oh ok, definitely not. So by tomorrow you'll be your regular evil and arrogant Slytherin roach of a self, right?"

"You can count on it."

"Then I'm going to hold you to that!" Hermione smiled and began to walk away but stopped and turned back.

"Hey, Draco! Why are you outside the headmaster's office?"

"I got this note and it said that there was a pressing matter he needed to discuss with me. Go figure. See you." He said the password to the stone gargoyles and walked up the same staircase she had just gone up not less than eleven minutes ago. It seemed suspicious to her. Why would he be sent up right after her if Dumbledore said that she shouldn't tell him?

**TBC…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** Ok so the end is seriously near...I'm not gonna say how many chapters are left, but believe me...it's not that many.

Please review!! No pointless flames allowed, but constructive criticism is totally welcome!!

Lovelove, Amanda


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N1:** Thanks for every one of your reviews!! About 350 is my goal before I post the next chapter...or at least somewhere around there!! Without further ado, here is the first chapter of Draco and Hermione's summer vacation!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is all JKR's creative mind. Not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXEnd of their sixth yearXXXXXXXXXXX (On the Hogwarts Express).**

Hermione's summer had gotten off to a very busy start. She wanted to make the most of her summer, so that meant that first, she had to get all of her summer homework out of the way. When she informed Ron on the train that she was doing all of her work first, he was astounded.

"Why would you do that? It's a waste of the beginning of a great summer if you ask me!" Ron yelped.

"Well, I want to have as much free time available as possible during most of the summer. So I figured if I get all my work done now, I'll be free. While on the other hand, you and Harry will have the impending loom of homework hanging over your heads until you actually do it; which we all know, won't be until the last minute—as always." Hermione looked pleased with herself, but Ron simply snorted and started up a discussion of Quidditch with Harry. The train finally pulled up to the station and Hermione bid her friends goodbye and went to find her parents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXSummer time!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (middle-ish of June)**  
To be honest, since her meeting with the headmaster, Hermione hadn't given writing a letter to Draco a second thought. In fact, if she was brutally honest with herself, she actually forgot about her little extra summer project. Guiltily, she thought about starting at letter to him, but she had no idea what to say! Hermione didn't even know how to start the letter. 'Dear Draco,' sounded too formal and she couldn't address him as 'Malfoy' anymore. Well technically she could, but she was supposed to be working on breaking that habit. Hermione must have started and torn up six different beginnings to letters. Some were too cheesy, others too stiff, and some way too casual. It was driving her mad: it shouldn't be this hard to write a letter!

As she was starting her seventh draft, an unfamiliar owl flew threw the window. She knew immediately what it was and who it was most likely from. As she took the note from its beak, and saw the elegant script written in green ink, her suspicions were confirmed. _Dumbledore is one clever man. I'd bet my copy of _Hogwarts, A History,_ that he told Draco to write first and to not tell me about why he was writing. Oh, I see how this is working...if only I would have figured it out sooner, then I wouldn't have stressed as much._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Hermione.**

**This seems really odd to me. 'Dear...' sounds too formal and weird, and unfortunately I can't call you 'Granger' anymore. (Well actually I can but...never mind). So even though 'Hey Hermione' it sounds too friendly and like something that Potty and the Weasel would use to start a letter to you...I don't really have any better options.  
**

Hermione was amazed that he was on the same train of thought as she was. The thoughts about how to start the letter that he expressed were the same ones that she was just thinking to herself.

**And I'm sure this is really random to you, but I've decided to write letters over the summer. I'm bored and there's nothing else to do, and I figured that you would be able to provide me with at least semi-intellectual discussions. This is a hell of a lot more than I can say for Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. As for Blaise, he's too busy obsessing over his new 'significant other;' and you can only spend so much time out of your summer listening to a love-struck Slytherin prattle on about his significant other.**

_Hah! Random my ass! That's his cover story, being bored? Wow, I think that I could have thought of something better than that. I mean really: 'Oh I was bored and decided to write to you for intellectual stimulation even though we've had a mutual loathing of each other practically since we started Hogwarts.' Yeah, that's completely believable._ Hermione chuckled; if she didn't already know why he was writing to her, she would have torn up the letter and suspected some Dark Magic in the letter somehow.

**Speaking of summers, how has yours been so far?**

**Reply if you want,**

**Draco.**

'_Reply if I want,' Yeah, as if I have a choice. Hmm, well maybe this won't be too bad. I need to have an open mind about it if I want this to work, and I really do want it to work. The better we get along now, the more realistic it seems that we could last together._

Hermione thought that there wasn't much point to pretending that she was bored too, she might as well tell the truth. But secretly, she was glad that he wrote first; she had no idea what she would have written if she had nothing to go off of.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hello...Draco.

Yes, I see what you mean. There aren't really any better choices other than 'Hey' 'Hello' or just nothing. Oh and please leave Ron and Harry out of this. They are my friends, in case you haven't noticed.

Hmm ok. But that would be funny if you being bored and wanting, what did you say: 'semi-intellectual discussions' was just a cover story for the truth; the truth being that Dumbledore encouraged us—in other words, forced us—to write to each other to: "strengthen our bond as the future heads of Hogwarts" and that we weren't supposed to tell each other. If that was the truth than I would laugh because—hey! That's the only reason I'm replying. Not too much offence meant, only some.

But the thing about Blaise, yeah...cover story or not, it does get annoying hearing a friend talk endlessly about their new boyfriend, beau, fling or whatever. I think that Blaise may be referring to my friend Spencer. Just a thought...

My summer has been ok so far, kind of boring actually. All I've been doing since I finished my over the summer assignments is swimming and it's getting really old. How about yours?

Because I have to reply, (again: not too much offense, only some)

Hermione

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** I really hope you liked the letters!! I'm thinking about two per chapter and then of course the interactions between and sometimes during the letters. Even with that, the chapters will be shorter than normal.

Please review!! No pointless flames allowed, but constructive criticism is totally welcome!! (Remember, somewhere around 350 reviews would be absolutely fantastic! I'd love you all forever!!)

Lovelove, Amanda


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N1:** WOOT! Longer chapter. Are you happy Erica? Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Nada own-a Harry-a Potter-a.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXHermione and SpencerXXXXXXXX (Just got out of Hermione's pool).**

The next week, Hermione invited all of her friends over to her house for a big sleepover party. So far, Spencer was the only one there and she had been there since 2pm; now it was about 5pm and they had just gotten out of the pool and headed up to Hermione's room. So far, Hermione hadn't told any of her friends about her correspondence with Draco. She hadn't done it on purpose though; she'd been meaning to tell them since she was informed by Dumbledore. The problem was...she didn't know how to tell them. There was no casual way to drag that into a conversation without them flipping out and demanding to read the letters. That was the last thing she wanted them to do. The letters weren't sacred, in fact, they were far from it, but Hermione just didn't want that part of her life out in the open. They already knew about their situation with the mirror; and besides, there were just some things that were better kept quiet.

Just as Spencer and Hermione were about to go down and wait for Ginny, Elaine, Alyssa and Marie to floo in, an owl flew threw Hermione's open window. In an instant she knew exactly who it was from. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Hermione took the letter from the owl and sent it on its way back to Draco. Spencer noticed Hermione stiffen and knew that something was up.

"So...Hermione, what's in that letter? More importantly, who's it from?" Hermione's eyes darted around the room and she shifted her weight between her feet, both actions a set of concrete evidence that the next words Hermione uttered would be lies.

"I don't know. I don't recognize the owl."

"Mmhmm. Ok then, why don't you open it and we can read it to see." At this remark, Hermione clutched the letter to her chest and looked at Spencer with wide eyes.

"No, don't be silly." She craned her neck as if she heard something and then said, "Oh, don't you hear that? They're here!" She made a move to exit the room but Spencer stopped her.

"Nice try. Actually not really, seeing as how it was very obvious but I'll give you credit for trying. Who is that letter from and why don't you want me to know about it?" Hermione sighed in defeat.

"It's from Draco." Spencer looked at her friend curiously before bursting into hysterics.

"No Hermione, really; who is it from?"

"It's from Draco, Draco Malfoy, the ferret...the one that goes to our school. Yeah, him." Hermione held out the envelope and showed Spencer the green ink. "See?"

Spencer snorted derisively. "That doesn't prove anything. The only thing that tells me is that you are hiding something. The only way I'll believe that it is from who you say it is, is if I see it." Again Hermione sighed in defeat. She wasn't going to lie to Spencer...and besides, she really wanted to read what he wrote. So with a quick motion, Hermione opened the letter and set it on her dresser so both she and Spencer could read it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hermione:**

**Hmm, I don't like that as much...it seems too cold. I think I'm going to stick with 'Hey Hermione' if you don't mind. Even if you did mind...I'd probably still use that to start the letter anyway. So sorry, kind of...**

**I'll drag Ron and Harry in wherever and whenever I want!! (Ok—don't take it like **_**that**_**!) And yes, I did happen to notice over the course of six years, that you guys just happened to be friends. I don't think that anyone in the school **_**didn't**_** notice.**

**Just so you know, after I read what you said about why you were writing back I was gaping at the letter. Stupid old coot. Of course that's what he did! I can't believe I didn't see it before. **

**Only some offense meant...gee thanks that makes me feel so much better. (Please note my oozing sarcasm).**

**Who is Spencer? And not too much offence meant (only some. Haha, took your line!) But why would Blaise be involved with one of your Gryffindor friends?**

**Swimming? You were swimming?! You can do more than just read and study?! I'm shocked. That's incredible. What else can you do?? **

**My summer has been so boring you wouldn't even **_**believe**_** it. Within the first two days I finished my various essays and homework and such that was assigned and now I have nothing to do. Blaise has been over almost every day and I'm getting extremely sick of him. But I guess if I had to choose between: a) Pansy clinging to me and constantly hitting on me; (I shudder at the thought) b) Crabbe and Goyle eating everything in my house and not uttering a word to me (it's absolutely sickening to watch them eat!) or c) Blaise yakking on and on about whoever he's dating, I'd have to choose option c. **

**There you have it that has been my summer. At least I haven't been forced into robes to go to some stuffy pureblood banquet. When they were alive, my parents always made me go to at least two a week over the summer. Talk about boring: a bunch of Voldemort supporters and uptight pureblood women who have unfulfilling marriages and talk about them over tea. Not my idea of fun at all. I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than attend another one of those.**

**Replying because I feel like it,**

**Draco.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Spencer finished reading the letter, she glanced at Hermione in shock. "Holy cow! You were serious. Why is he writing to you? And why didn't you say anything before? Is he stalking you? Is he harassing you? If he is I'll kick his ass when school starts again." Hermione laughed at Spencer's fighting words.

"No. That's not it at all. Remember when we had Elaine's party and Dumbledore summoned me to his office? Well it is his idea for me and Draco to write to each other over the summer so we'll have a better relationship as head students next year. He says that if the student body sees us, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin whose rivalry has been going on since the beginning of Hogwarts, getting along, it will promote school and inter-house unity."

Spencer snickered. "I think that's all the headmaster does all day: think of ways to promote inter-house unity. Remember the huge Easter affair and the Secret Santa's oh and don't forget that plastic baby project! Where does he come up with this?"

Hermione smiled briefly, but continued to tell her story. Once she started to explain, she wouldn't stop, it was good to get it out in the open. She proceeded to explain how the headmaster told them both but made them think he only told one of them. "Ooh, he's clever." Spencer remarked in slight awe.

"Yes, so I've noticed." Hermione said wryly.

"So why didn't you tell us? If I wouldn't have been here would you have ever mentioned the "owl pals" thing to us?"

"I would have. I didn't mean to not tell you, I just couldn't find the right way to say it. If you want I'll tell everyone tonight."

Spencer just shrugged. "Nah, you don't have to, but just tell them eventually. They'll be hurt if they find out like I did."

"Are you hurt?"

"Pshh hell no. I find this hilarious. So what are you going to reply? Hurry up!! You should reply and send it back before everyone gets here."

Hermione grinned at her friend's eagerness and quickly began to pen her reply to Draco on a fresh piece of parchment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey Draco.

Nah, I don't mind. I think I prefer that too. Yeah, it figures that you would do that—but at least you gave me a forewarning so if I didn't like it, I'd have to learn to get used to it.

Hahaha, wow that sounds awfully...dirty. And I hope you realize that you used their actual names instead of 'Potty' 'Weasel' or 'Weaselbee.'

I cannot believe that you didn't see that! (And don't call Dumbledore a stupid coot. He's not stupid, he is one of the most brilliant wizards ever...and he meddles, but that doesn't make him any less brilliant.) You are so dense sometimes. Ok, well most of the time. For example now: Spencer is not a Gryffindor, she is a Slytherin and she takes offence at being called a Gryffindor.

"_Damn right I do!" _(That was quoted directly from Spencer right now for she is currently reading what I write, and hovering over my shoulder.)

She says that she is glad to not be in Gryffindor. For some odd reason she has Slytherin pride. Or maybe she just likes Slytherin because that's where her boyfriend is. Who knows?

"_That's not true! I don't just like Slytherin because Blaise is there."_ (Sure...of course she doesn't. Just kidding. Ow, Spencer just hit me in the arm and it hurt!) _"Good, I'm glad it hurt."_ (Stupid Slytherin. OW! She should stop that!)

And don't you remember? She was the one that punched you in the arm when you were staring at me during lunch that one day. Yes, she told me all about that. Oh, and she was the one who was charmed to look like me snogging you when in reality she was snogging Blaise. You don't remember that? Actually I'm sure you do seeing as how it probably scarred you for life. (Sorry about that—but you have to admit, it was pretty hilarious!)

"_Haha, heck yes it was! The expression on his face was the funniest I've ever seen. Too bad Colin wasn't there to get a picture."_ (That was Spencer again, now she wants to write you something.)

_Hi Malfoy. Wow, you are thicker than a concussed troll...hell—you're even thicker than Ron sometimes. Bye._

Hey, I have a question about that whole revenge thing. You said you were going to get revenge on me somehow...and yet you never did. Why is that? Does Malfoy have a soft spot for bookworms? I'm just joking, don't hurt me! (Not like you would because of your soft spot for Gryffindor bookworms.)

That was a rude thing for you to say. Yes I can do more than just study thank you very much! You sound like Ron when you say that you didn't think that I could do anything else. You should have heard about what happened on New Years. I was so mad! And for your information I can swim quite well thanks. I'm pretty good at butterfly. I think that it's my best stroke even though it's not my fastest. And I play the cello, because cellos ROCK and violins are totally over-appreciated. So you know what, you can bugger off. I am capable of more than being a bookworm. (But I will admit that I am one.) It just so happens that I enjoy reading and I work to do well in school because I want to make something of myself.

Yuck, a pureblood banquet? What do you even do there? I mean, you aren't a Voldemort supporter as far as I know...and last time I saw you, you _weren't _a woman. Did that change? Haha! Nah, I'm just kidding. Stick pins in your eyes. Hmm melodramatic much?

Still annoyed about the 'you swim?' remark,

Hermione.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** Please review!! No pointless flames are allowed; but feel free to leave me constructive criticism!! 361st reviewer will get a new chapter of Bittersweet Lullabies/one-shot written on their behalf!

Lovelove, Amanda


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N1:** (Nothing new, just doing some editing!) WOW! You guys are absolutely amazing! I didn't even expect to get to 361 reviews, but I got up to 367!! Whoo-hoo! I love you all! :D And thank you missycary12 for being the 361st reviewer!! Your chapter of Bittersweet Lullabies (chapter 13) will be up soon! I just have to finish some writing on it...

**BTW: The 380****th**** reviewer will get a little Dramione drabble written for and dedicated to them and it will be added to Bittersweet Lullabies. So review!**

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Harry Potter? Pshhh, no way! Hah! Only in my dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Hermione.**

**Wait—what do you mean by 'it figures that I would do that?' Is there an insult there, or perhaps a stereotype against Slytherins hidden there?**

**Spencer...hmm why does that name ring a bell? Wait—she's a Slytherin...so she's the one who...ohhh. Ok, well now I get it. She's the one who was having the lovesick staring contest with Blaise that one day at lunch and it was HER who punched me. Yeah, I know her. So **_**that's**_** who Blaise is dating. **

**Hah! She has a point. I'm glad I'm not in Gryffindor either. I'm starting to actually respect her. She seems very smart especially because she has Slytherin pride: anyone who has that is smart.**

**I think I've established the fact that she hit me...you don't need to bring it up. That was a memory I'd rather forget. Being hit by a member of the fairer gender is rather embarrassing. (Yes—I am also referring to third year. Gloat all you want, just not in the letter!)**

**I didn't find your prank all that hilarious actually. I believe that I am scarred for life. That was the craziest moment I've had for a while. I thought I was as loony as well, Luna for a second.**

**Gee, that's wonderful...tell Spencer I don't appreciate being compared to Weasel; although she probably knows already and compared me to him because of that.**

**Oh but don't you see, I DID get revenge. You just didn't realize it. I made you paranoid. I built up suspicion and foreshadowing that I was going to something huge, only to do absolutely nothing. I'd bet every book in my library that you were paranoid for months! And that is why my plan was brilliant: I got my revenge and I didn't have to lift a finger. Very clever, right?**

**Who said I have a soft spot for Gryffindor bookworms? I most certainly do not! I just happened to be in love with one. She's very smart, very pretty, and extremely friendly and she also gets good grades. Her name is Parvati, do you know her? (Just kidding! I got you there didn't I? You believed me for a while didn't you? You can deny it to me, but at least don't lie to yourself!)**

**...I am very surprised and yet somewhat pleased. You have a sick mind. I never would have guessed that about you. I'd have sooner thought that Pansy didn't resemble a pug than to think that you would ever have a sick mind! (And in case you haven't noticed—you would have to be blind not to—Pansy does indeed, look like a pug!) **

**Again with me being compared to the Weasel!! Why do people insist on doing that?!**

**Ok, gosh Hermione...don't get so defensive. You realize I was kidding right?**

**Haha, you are absolutely hilarious. I wish you could have seen me split my sides at that hilarious comment. Just as I wish you could hear the sarcasm oozing out of those last words. You're calling **_**me**_** melodramatic? Me? Isn't that rather like the pot calling the kettle black?**

**Wishing for something entertaining to do,**

**Draco.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The days seemed to blur together to Hermione. When she had nothing to do all day, she basically just read, and keeping track of dates and days of the week just wasn't important nor was it a major priority. So when she looked at her calendar and saw that she and Draco had been exchanging letters about once or twice every week or so, and that it was already the first week of August—she flipped. The summer was going by faster than she thought. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but a small part of her enjoyed the letter exchanged with Draco and would be sad to go to school and have their indifference towards one another come back. In the letters they got along more than they ever really did in person. Yeah they had their arguments, but they were fun and more like that day Hermione ran into him outside of Dumbledore's office. It was teasing; there was no venom in their insults. _Draco is different than I thought he was...ok well maybe not, he's just changed his attitude towards me. He hasn't suddenly had a change in heart or discovered that he's been in love with me since we met, that'd be creepy. He's just a different person to me; he's not so 2-dimensional. As clichéd as it sounds, there's more to him than meets the eye._

Hermione read Draco's letter and started laughing. Who knew he had a funny side? She got a slightly painful twinge in her stomach when she read about him being in love with Parvati, but when she read his 'just kidding,' the slight twinge disappeared before she could analyze it. _Maybe I'm coming down with something._

Yeah, like jealousy?

Already having learned how to shut out that annoying voice, Hermione quickly grabbing a piece of parchment and quill, Hermione began furiously writing a reply to Draco. She was about to sign it and give it to her owl, Kerny, but her parents walked into the room before she had a chance to.

"Honey," Her mother ventured quietly, "I'm afraid we have some bad news for you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDRACO! THREE WEEKS LATER!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a little more than two weeks and Draco still hadn't gotten a reply from Hermione. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was worried about her. He had a feeling that something must have happened. Call it intuition, but he just seemed to have a feeling that she wasn't purposefully ignoring him. He also got the feeling that she enjoyed their correspondence as much as he did. He would never admit it to anyone, especially to her, but their letters were the highlight of his summer. The loneliness would have driven him crazy. Malfoy Manor is huge and all he did when Blaise wasn't over was roam the halls or read in their second story library, something Hermione would be thrilled to do; he was sure of it. In fact, he was so sure of it that Draco had been pushing around the idea of inviting her to Malfoy Manor for a day. It would be fun to just hang out with her now that they were better friends, and another positive thing, his parents—especially his father—would roll in their graves knowing that someone they considered "impure" was in their house.

No longer did Draco consider Hermione below him. Maybe he never really did; but regardless, he considered her someone he could easily get along with. _I don't think the soul-mates situation is as bad as I thought. Hermione is one-of-a-kind. I can see why we were paired as soul-mates. As different as we are, I can see some similarities. She's quite the little spitfire. I could imagine waking up to see her face every morning. Whoa...I went way too far. I was only thinking about inviting her over to the library and how much she would love it. How did it get to our 'situation'? _

**It got there because you lo-oove her! **

_Not you again! Go away. I'm thinking about how much Hermione would enjoy our huge library._

**Our? Hmm our as in ****mine**** and yours or our as in ****hers**** and yours?**

_As in hers and—wait what?_

**Oh I see, you want to marry her now. Okay well when you propose to her, at least make it semi-romantic and clever.**

_Hey! Who said anything about marriage and proposing? I don't even like her._

**You did, dumbass; and yes you do it's pointless to hide it from me. I am in your mind, I see every thought. You like her.**

_Yeah, as a friend; she's fun to talk to. But that still doesn't answer where the hell you got marriage. Wait, never mind. I don't want to hear it._

**If it is her library and your library, then that means that you guys are married and sharing the library for you both would live in Malfoy Manor.**

_No. Stop._

**What if I don't feel like it?**

Draco, while trying to ignore the little mental conversation he was having with himself, figured that something serious must have happened to Hermione but he didn't want to seem over eager to talk to her and then write her another letter. He decided to give it at least seven days before he would try to write something else to her. Five days went by, and Draco was about ready to tear out his hair out over nervous-ness and boredom. He was now officially worried about what was going on with Hermione. _Screw seven days; I'm going to write to her now!_ Without waiting another minute, Draco grabbed some parchment, a pen and hastily wrote a quick note to Hermione.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Hermione, are you okay? Is anything going on? Ask me later and I swear I will deny it, but I'm kind of worried about you. You haven't written back for nearly three weeks. Is everything alright? Please respond as soon as it's convenient.**

**Yours truly,**

**Draco**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He didn't know why he added the 'yours truly' at the end, it was much more...intimate than what he had been closing with before. But somehow it seemed fitting. He quickly tied the note to his owl's leg and sent it to Hermione, hoping that he would get a fast response. About two days later, his owl flew in his window and Draco nearly attacked it to get Hermione's reply; angered by his master's rough treatment, the owl nipped Draco's finger before flying back outside to hunt. At that point, Draco couldn't care less about his owl; he just wanted to read the note that he'd been waiting for. He ripped it open and began reading. What he saw on the page made his heart ache for Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** Oohh what happened to Hermione? Do you wanna know? Ok good, then REVIEW! :D

Lovelove, Amanda

**PS: The end is near! Only two chapters left including the epilogue if everything goes as planned! Want the story to be longer? Review and I'll consider it! :D **

**And don't forget: reviewer 380 gets a drabble/one-shot written for them and then added to Bittersweet Lullabies.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N1:** **(DOING SOME EDITING!)** I cannot thank you enough for the amount of reviews I received in such a small space of time! But THANK YOU! I wish I had written this chapter sooner, but I had a bunch of stuff going on.

**BTW: Refer to chapter 13 for Evelyn if you can't remember her. So the event may seem anticlimactic to you, but c'mon, it's her BEST FRIEND. Since diaper days! That's gotta hurt.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have any claim over Harry Potter. I only own my ideas and original characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHermione outside of the platformXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Hermione? I can send you over a little bit late; Dumbledore said he would understand completely." Hermione sighed in resignation.

"No thanks, Mum, I'll be fine. Besides, I have my responsibility as a head student to carry out. I don't want to miss my first job." Jane Granger looked at her daughter admiringly.

"Okay then. I will see you at the commencement ceremony! Don't forget to write whenever you need to!"

"Bye Mum!" Hermione waved her mother off and stepped through the barrier. After making an attempt to lift her heavy trunks without assistance, two pairs of hands took the trunks from her and easily stowed them into the luggage area.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey guys. How were your summers?" She asked them curiously.

"Mine was decent...as decent as staying at the Dursleys' can be anyway. But for the last half of the summer I got to stay with Ron so that was pretty fun; we played so much Quidditch!" She grinned wryly, not expecting anything else from them. "That's enough about our summers, what about yours? Did you get all of your work done quickly?"

"Yeah, I finished it in the first week and then for the rest of the time I just hung out and exchanged letters." Hermione purposely left out the last part of her summer, the tragic part. She didn't want to talk about it for one thing, and the other, she didn't want Ron and Harry to send her the same looks of concern that she had been getting from her parents since that day.

"Listen, guys, I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but I really can't stick around. I have to go to the Heads' compartment. Okay? But find me in about an hour or so, and then I'll be done there." Harry and Ron nodded before giving Hermione quick hugs and departing.

Hermione did have to be in the Heads' compartment, that much she was sure of; but not immediately. She just wanted some time to be alone. The first empty compartment she found, she went in and didn't even make it to the seat before she burst out into sobs. It wasn't the first time she'd cried all summer. In fact to say that would practically be the understatement of the year. Ever since she heard the bad news about her friend Evelyn, she'd been crying nonstop, but only when there wasn't anybody around to hear her. She curled up into herself and just kept crying. _How could this have happened?! She wasn't even 21 and she had so much more to life to live, so much to experience! She was coming to visit me! ME. She was going to see me to tell me the news of the proposal. And now she's gone. Evelyn, my best friend, gone because of a stupid and incompetent plane driver._

Hermione was crying loud enough that she couldn't hear the compartment door slide open. She only became aware that someone was there with her when she felt a strong set of hands and arms lift her up and place her gently on the seat. Through her hazy veil of tears she saw the one person that actually knew why she was so miserable, the only one she had told: Draco. He looked highly uncomfortable at the fact that she was crying, but he smiled tentatively at her; that only made Hermione cry harder. Despite the fact that he was now feeling very awkward in this situation, Draco pulled her hair back and rubbed circles on Hermione's back while she cried herself out. When her crying jag had finished—about a minute later—she flashed a grateful (and rather watery) smile at Malfoy.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." A tension and uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see me fall apart. I just couldn't take it much longer. But thanks again." Hermione groaned aloud. "I probably look atrocious right now." Draco smirked.

"Yeah, you're right about that. You look terrible." He laughed at the miffed but amused smile on Hermione's face.

"Gee, thank you. But that's not what you were supposed to say. You were supposed to tell me that I was talking crazy and that I looked absolutely fine."

"In other words I was supposed to lie?"

"Oh shut up!" They both burst into laughter, and Draco had to admit, he liked it much better when she was laughing as opposed to when she was crying. Hermione took a small compact out of her pocket and looked at her red and slightly puffy eyes. She murmured a spell and her eyes went back to their normal state.

"So then Draco, how was your summer?" She let out a laugh before he got a chance to answer and he looked worried for her sanity.

"Should I be worried about the preserving of your sanity...that is, if you had any to begin with?" She shot him a glare with no venom in it; she knew he was pretty much joking.

"No, I'm just laughing because that seems to be my question of the day." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And that's funny how...?" She just sighed.

"Forget it. So seriously, how was your summer?"

"Well considering the fact that I was writing to you for basically the whole summer, I think you should know."

Hermione laughed again, "Okay, well I didn't think about that."

"Obviously."

Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm. "Fine Mr. Head Boy, be arrogant! See if that gets you any dates with Pansy!" Draco visibly shuddered.

"No. I'll pass thanks. I've had enough of Pansy's clingy habits to last a lifetime. I really don't see how she can be _so thick_ as to not realize that nobody—especially me—likes her."

A wicked grin made its way across Hermione's face. "She's a Slytherin isn't she?"

"Oho, touché! I will admit that she gives the Slytherin house a bad name." Just then Professor McGonagall walked in observed the two students with a slightly raised eyebrow and a knowing grin in place. The moment they looked up at her, the grin was gone and McGonagall looked her normal, strict self.

"As the two head students, you are expected to be a good example to the underclassmen. In other words: no fighting with each other in public, if you must do that, then save it for your head dorms. This is a great way to try and bolster inter house unity, especially between your two houses." She looked at them and Hermione and Draco nodded in understanding.

"You two may not abuse your privilege and ability to take away and give house points. Do not use them for your own benefit and especially at the expense of your partners. We do not want this to turn into a points war. After the feast, you are to wait together outside the Great Hall for Dumbledore. He will lead you to your dorm and explain the patrolling schedule. Any questions?" Both seven years shook their heads and Professor McGonagall left the compartment.

Hermione looked puzzled. "Why is she on the train? I thought that the Professors stayed at the school. Remember first year when McGonagall told us upon our entrance to the Great Hall about the sorting? I don't think she was on the train was she?"

"Yeah, she's always on the train. She explains to the Head students their jobs and then goes to her own compartment. You just never noticed I guess."

"Oh. Well that makes sense."

"Of course it does, I said it!"

Hermione laughed loudly and was about to reply to his statement when the compartment door burst open and Harry and Ron entered. They grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her out of the compartment. Only Ron stuck his head back in and addressed Draco.

"Stay away from her, Ferret!" He slammed the door and joined Harry and Hermione. Without her two friends noticing, Hermione looked back at Draco and shot him an apologetic look. He grinned internally noting how red her cheeks were from anger and he could just feel the sparks of anger out of her eyes at Ron and Harry. She was furious, he could tell. Not only that they took her so forcefully, but that they were too strong for her and she couldn't break away. As soon as she disappeared from sight, Draco heard her yell.

"What the hell was that about?!" Draco laughed, slightly disappointed that she was gone and that he couldn't see her explode at her friends. He'd just have to wait until after the feast to talk to her.

**XXXXXXHermione's compartment with Harry and RonXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're sorry, 'Mione, but we were worried about you! You said find you in one hour but it had been two and we still had no idea where to find you. Then when we saw you with Malfoy, we panicked." Ron said, hoping that Hermione would understand.

"Obviously." She said coldly. "But that was no excuse to drag me out of there! I was perfectly fine. If he would have tried something I'm sure I could have thrown him off. You two are going to have to get used to me being with him anyway. So why not start now?"

Both boys looked extremely sheepish. It seemed as if they forgot about the soul mate ordeal.

"We are really sorry! Please don't be mad." Ron pleaded. Hermione was still angry at them, so instead of talking to them for the rest of the way, she stared out the window at the rolling hills in a stony silence. As far as Hermione was concerned, they couldn't get to Hogwarts fast enough. For a moment she considered sneaking off to find both Ginny and her other friends or go back to Draco, but sneaking is on the list of things that she is physically incapable of doing. So that was a definite no.

When the train finally pulled up at the Hogsmeade station, Hermione ran out of the compartment and rushed to the first carriage she could find. It wasn't so much as being angry with Harry and Ron anymore—she was over that—it was more of wanting to be alone. Watching the scenery out the window somehow reminded her of Evelyn. The littlest things would bring her back to some fond memory she had of spending time with Evelyn. The trees reminded her of the last time she'd been with Evelyn and they were sneaking out after dark.

Once in the carriage, she let a steady stream of tears fall, but when the door opened she hastily wiped them away not wanting whoever was joining her to see her cry.

"Well, we meet again." It was Draco. Hermione smiled, finding herself unusually happy to be in his presence.

"You know, I'm starting to get the impression that you're following me."

Draco snorted derisively, "And you tell me that _I_ am arrogant?"

"You are arrogant." Hermione remarked in a tone that one would use to comment on the weather.

"And you're a smart ass." Hermione just rolled her eyes at his version of a comeback and looked out the window as the carriage started its journey to Hogwarts. It was a comfortable silence: not a stony and angry one like with Harry and Ron, not was it awkward where they couldn't think of anything to say to each other. They were just there together and that was good enough for the both of them.

_It's rather odd how comfortable we are together now. It seems like we've been friends for a while, but we haven't. I wish we had though, that would have been fun. He's a good friend to have._

**Yeah, and I'm sure he'd be a great boyfriend; probably and excellent kisser too! Why don't you find out?**

_Not going there. I'm happy we're even friends. He doesn't need me 'making a move' on him to complicate everything. We've barely became friends._

**But I'm sure you'd like to be more.**

_We will be eventually...I mean we are soul mates after all. I'm content now though._

**That's what you think.**

_No, that's what I _know_._

Hermione mentally cheered! She finally got one up on her inner voice: Me—1, inner voice—0.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** If you didn't like the chapter then tell me why, but be polite about it or just do me a favor and don't review, but ONLY if you didn't like it!! But if you did like it, then review! The 400th reviewer gets a chapter of Bittersweet Lullabies dedicated to/written in honor of them!! C'mon, I KNOW you guys can do it!

Lovelove, Amanda


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N1:** I decided to split the end into two chapters! If I left it as one ending chapter, then it would have been really long by my normal chapter standards. So now here is part 2 of the end; and what should have been part of chapter 29!

**Disclaimer:** To give you an idea of when I will own Harry Potter, I must quote 'The Raven' and say NEVERMORE!! Oh and I don't own that poem either!

_**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to every single one of my past, present and future reviewers of this story. I can't thank you enough for all the support that you've given me from day one. Now I'm up to 410 reviews and I'm speechless. Thank you all so much! This story wouldn't be the same without all of you guys.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDraco and Hermione in the carriageXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Hermione was engaged in her mental argument, Draco was watching her and soon got involved in his own mental discussion.

Stop staring at her.

_No._

So you like her?

_Yes and your point?_

Hmm, that was easy to get you to admit, especially after so much denial! What changed?

_Well I figured that I might as well get use to the idea of being with her forever...and I've thought a lot about it. It's not so bad. I mean now that we're actually friends I like her a lot more than I thought I would. If you'd have asked me how I'd feel about her a couple of months ago, I'd probably say that I'd loathe her. But I don't. In fact, I was really worried about her when she when she didn't reply for a long time. Then when I got her reply, I felt...concerned for her I guess. And seeing her break down like that in the compartment was certainly an eye opener. I guess lots of things have changed. It's more of a gradual thing, not all at once._

Okay so we've established the fact that you are friends with her, and yet you like her as more and you're completely fine with being soul mates. Now the question is: are you going to do anything about it? Eventually you will, but why not now? If you make a move sooner rather than later, you'll have more time to get to know her even better as a...partner...or soul mate. Friends can only go so far.

_I don't know when. I really don't. But I'll figure out something._

Hopefully soon; just because you're soul mates doesn't mean she can't date other people does it? Was there a rule saying that? You just have to live your lives together, but at Hogwarts this year she could start dating the Weasel. Better hurry.

On that note, the carriage pulled up in front of the magnificent castle. Draco held the carriage door open for Hermione and she smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you after the feast. We wait right outside the Great Hall for Dumbledore correct?"

"Yes. I'll see you then." He smiled and walked off to join Blaise and Spencer at the entrance hall. Hermione ran up to Ginny and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey Ginny! C'mon let's go in. I'm hungry."

"Don't you want to wait for Harry and my brother?"

"No, not really! Let's go." Ginny gave her friend an odd look but willingly followed her to the Gryffindor table. While the sorting seemed to take ages, the feast passed by in a blur for Hermione as she ate and then waited for everyone else to finish eating and talking so Dumbledore would start his beginning-of-term speech. Finally, the plates cleared and the headmaster stood up to make his announcements.

"Good evening and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I trust you've all had good summers and that you are now well-fed and ready to sleep. So I won't keep you too long. Mr. Filch has updated his list of 'Confiscatable Items' to 589 and it is—as always—posted on his door. He would like me to mention that any and every Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes product is most definitely on the list. The Forest remains, as it always has, strictly out-of-bounds for all students. And as a final note, the head students for this year are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Have a good nights' sleep and be sure that you are ready for classes in the morning." With those parting words and a wave of his hand, the mass of students got up and went to their dormitories, except of course for Hermione and Draco.

The headmaster greeted them cheerfully. "Congratulations on your positions." He winked at them conspiratorially, "There was no real competition; you two have always been exemplary students. Now follow me and I will show you to your shared dormitory. We don't normally offer this option and of course you don't need to feel obligated to use it, you can always just room with your house. Would either of you prefer to do that instead?" Both shook their heads.

"Splendid. I can see we are already on our way to house unity!" When Dumbledore turned around, Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes at each other. He really wanted house unity, didn't he?

After a few minutes of walking, Dumbledore stopped them in front of a portrait of a small cottage with flowers surrounding it. There were three children riding on multi-colored unicorns right outside the cottage. The oldest looked to be about sixteen years old; she had deep brown eyes and caramel colored hair down to the middle of her back that was pin-straight and made Hermione instantly jealous, and she was riding a purple unicorn that was—for some odd reason—wearing scuba diving gear and yelling something about a swarm of poisonous fugoo fish, whatever those were. Next there was a boy who looked about sixteen also, and like he could be the fraternal brother of the first teenager. He had curly dark brown hair with smoky grey eyes and was riding a unicorn that matched his eyes. And the littlest child, she looked to be about three years old, was riding a pink unicorn; she had platinum curls and the most startling blue eyes. Hermione looked intrigued at the children in the picture and smiled wryly when she realized who they were supposed to be. Draco however, didn't seem to catch on and Hermione sure wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

"The password for your portrait is 'Choo Choo Shoe'. Feel free to discuss it and change it later. Just make sure that both of you agree and are aware of when the password is changed. You two will be in charge of the prefects' patrolling partners, schedule and areas." He handed them a list of the 6th and 7th year prefects. "And every night the two of you will patrol together from 8pm to 10pm starting tomorrow. Any questions?"

"No sir." Hermione answered for the both of them.

"Very good. Oh and I before I forget to mention, you and a staff of students I will leave up to your discretion, will be organizing and hosting our annual Yule Ball." Hermione's face lit up, and Draco stayed indifferent. "Goodnight Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

"Goodnight Headmaster." They chorused before turning to their new portrait hole.

"Choo Choo Shoe." Hermione said hesitantly, not quite sure who in the portrait to address. The pink and purple unicorns began to chant: "Chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga; chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga sho-ooe, sho-ooe!" The portrait swung open and the two entered. Once the door shut behind them they laughed nervously.

"I think that the unicorns are neurotic, well at least the pink and purple ones are. We should change the password really soon." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Hey, do you want to make the prefects chart right now or tomorrow morning?" Draco asked Hermione in a nonchalant tone.

"Why don't we do them now? I'm not really that tired."

"Great!" Draco grinned enthusiastically. Hermione looked unsure of why he was so happy to do work, but she went along with it. Happiness and excitement could be contagious. They sat next to each other on the beige couch in what could be deemed their 'living room' area and they looked over the prefects list.

6th years

**Ravenclaws:** Elaine and Eric

**Hufflepuffs:** Marie and Ian

**Gryffindor:** Ginny and Colin

**Slytherins:** Lola and Jake

7th years:

**Ravenclaws:** Alyssa and Oliver

**Hufflepuffs:** Hannah and Mike

**Gryffindors:** Sarah and Aaron

**Slytherins:** Spencer and Blaise

Hermione giggled outright at the names on the list. "Most of the people are paired up in couples!" Draco looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the list! Elaine is dating Eric, Marie is dating Ian, Aaron is planning on asking Sarah out tomorrow, Lola and Jake are together, and Alyssa and Oliver are possibly the cutest couple ever! They've been together since the end of last year! Hannah and Mike are meant to be, Spencer and Blaise, well duh! And Ginny and Colin are the only two on there that are paired together and not a couple. Okay, so we can not have the couples patrol together no matter what." Hermione declared.

"Why not?" Hermione gave Draco an incredulous look.

"Are you serious? If we have couples patrolling together, do you really think that they will do anything but snog each other senseless?" Draco flushed.

"You bring up a fair point. So then who do we pair up with whom?"

"Hmm, well Ginny and Colin can stay the same. For everyone else we will just separate them from their significant other and put them with someone of the opposite gender to prevent any infidelity. Hopefully it will prevent infidelity anyway..." Hermione trailed off looking slightly sickened at the thought of what would happen if it didn't.

"Why are there 7th year prefects instead of 5th year? I remember that in our 5th year we were prefects and the only 7th years were the head students." Draco wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Maybe it was because...no, I don't know. It doesn't matter though; this will be fun. Most of my friends are on this list!! We will make a great ball committee!" Once they had the prefect list re-organized Hermione decided that she wanted to read. Excusing herself for a moment, she went to go get a book from her suitcase. Looking at her collection, she caught a glimpse of Eclipse. _Perfect!_ She thought. _The next book is coming out in four days—technically three if I was going to the midnight release—so I'd better start re-reading the series; even though I didn't forget anything._ Hermione grabbed her book and headed back to where she had left Draco. In her absence, he too had gotten a book and was sitting on the couch reading. She smiled; she hadn't expected him to join her. It was a nice change. _I could get used to this. It's quiet and he's reading with me! Not distracting me. In the Gryffindor common room it was never quiet and nobody would ever read with me! They—especially Harry, Ron and Ginny—always distracted me and insisted that I put my book down. This is definitely a nice change._ Hermione sat down next to Draco and began reading about Bella and Edward.

After a couple of minutes of reading, Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye that Draco had stopped reading and had set the book upside-down on his lap. _Maybe he's asleep..._ Hermione chanced a glance at him only to find that she was wrong, he wasn't asleep. Instead he was staring at her, his grey eyes smoldering and for some reason, making her feel weak in the knees. _I wonder if this is how Bella feels when Edward does that thing with his eyes. If it is, I don't blame her for falling in love with him. Wait—what am I thinking; and more importantly, what is he doing?_

Draco slowly inched his face forwards, until they were inches apart and their breath mingled. He reached a hand out and slowly caressed her cheek; Hermione was absolutely frozen to her seat, not moving closer nor was she moving away. She closed her eyes and waited for him to either spring away from her or to kiss her. He chose the latter option. His lips were soft and sweet on hers, just like the gentle kiss he left there. Hermione opened her eyes and saw him still watching her, waiting for a reaction that he could measure. The look in her eyes she hoped was completely unreadable and inscrutable. She thought it worked, for as the clock kept ticking, she could see Draco start to display signs of being nervous.

Deciding to put the poor boy out of his misery, Hermione leaned forward and entwined her arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time slightly parting her lips when he ran his tongue across them. _Yeah, I could get used to this too. _She grinned internally as his arms secured her waist and as their lips continued to mesh. _Soul mates, eh? Well Mrs. Hermione Malfoy doesn't sound that bad after all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Are you Twilight fanatics out there as excited as me for the next book? WHOOO!!**_

**A/N2:** Did you like it? Was it cute? Lame? Cliché? Perfect? Awesome? Tell me!

Next will be the epilogue—if you guys want one. Should I write an epilogue? Review and tell me! Reviewer 420 gets a one-shot dedicated to/written for them added to Bittersweet Lullabies.

Lovelove, Amanda

_**AGAIN: Are you Twilight fanatics out there as excited as me for the next book?**_


	31. Epilogue

**A/N1:**(POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT POSSIBLE SEQUEL! VOTE!) You guys blew me away with your response to the previous chapter! Please, keep the reviews number as high as it was!

_**The epilogue of **_**Deepest Desire**_** is dedicated to three people who are very important to me. First is Karyn. Even though she severed her ties from fanfiction with me, Erica and Hannah, she is still my most fawesome best friend ever. She is the one who inspired the start of this whole story. Without her this story wouldn't exist. I love her dearly, even if she is across the country and hasn't been in contact for weeks!**_

_**Next is Erica. She's just cool. She too is one of my best friends. We have so many inside jokes, oh man, it's great. (Let's talk about the Russians!! Oh yeah, his initials aren't MM as in 'Mmmmm' for anything but a totally true reason! Yeahh boyyy!! The Russians SO wanna join you and 2.) Anyway, she was and is my check-for-blanks-after-posting-because-my-computer-is-run-by-Russians beta and I love her to pieces!**_

_**Finally we have Hannah. Ahh, Hannah. She's hilarious. My awesome-ly sarcastic beta best friend that totally doesn't get the credit she deserves. She is responsible for many of the good ideas and the fast updates. Haha without her, I'd probably still be writing chapter...20...? Some low number like that. Anyway, I love her so much too. These guys mean the world to me and the rest of this story goes out to them! Love ya all!**_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not, and will never be mine. If you even try to sue me, then you are an idiot and I will take your spinal cord and shove it Right. Through. Your. Spleen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Part 1: Three Months Later—mid-December.**

"Well this ball was a definite success!" Hermione crowed happily, her face aglow as Draco gracefully twirled her around the dance floor. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"And it's all thanks to you and your friends." Hermione just smiled and leaned in for another kiss in which Draco oh-so-willingly obliged. As their lips separated, Hermione sighed.

"I can't believe that this is our last year here!" She looked around the Great Hall that was currently set up as a Winter Wonderland. "I'm really going to miss this place, it's been my home for seven years and it's been great...for _almost _the whole time. The camaraderie, the teachers, the friends, the knowledge and of course the awesome food! I'm going to be lonely and miserable when I move into my cheap-ass flat and try to cook for myself. I've never been much of a cook with or without magic. I always took the fantastic food for granted here, but oh man, once I'm the one cooking for myself, I will definitely realize how good I had it." Draco grinned roguishly.

"So let me live with you. We can buy a flat and share it. Or even better yet, we can live in the completely redecorated Malfoy Manor!" He suggested with high hopes as he waltzed his date to a secluded corner.

"Hah! Yeah, right! As awesome as that would be, none on my friends nor my family would support that. The only way that I wouldn't be injured for suggesting that you live with me would be if we were—" Her sentence was cut off by a gasp as Draco pulled a little black box out of his pocket. His hands moved from their previous spot on both sides of Hermione's waist and they took her left hand in both of his. Draco knelt down.

Unbeknownst to the very much occupied couple, everyone in the Great Hall was silent and watching them. As soon as Alyssa had seen Draco take Hermione to the secluded corner, she had signaled to Elaine to cast a mass silencing spell on everyone in the Hall—she was the only one in their group strong enough to do that. Marie took that as her cue to point out Draco and Hermione to the now silent and confused members of the Hall. The room was impossibly quiet as they all watched the scene unfold.

"Hermione, I love you. I know that we've only been together for three months and that we are still in school, but I love you more than I would have ever thought possible and I want to be with you forever. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Before he had even finished his proposal, Hermione was nodding vigorously; the fact that Draco didn't mention the mirror or them being soul mates made her feel as if he didn't feel obligated to propose to her, that he actually, really and truly did love her.

"Yes!" She whispered.

In the back of her mind, Hermione had the feeling that someone was probably watching, but she didn't think that the whole Great Hall would be. Suddenly, as Elaine lifted the spell, the majority of the room's occupants burst into loud hollers and cheers. Hermione flushed in embarrassment. Draco slid the ring on her finger and kissed his fiancée deeply and lovingly on the lips.

**Part 2: Eleven Months Later—mid-November.**

The enchanted organ music played and Hermione came through the open doors wearing a beautiful white floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress was absolutely stunning on her, it hugged her figure perfectly. Everyone present was stunned by her beauty and they were all looking at her in awe. But her bridesmaids, dressed in gowns of royal blue, looked not to Hermione, but to Draco. The look on his face as she walked down the aisle on the arm of her father was absolutely priceless. In Alyssa's opinion—she was the strongest believer in this—the groom's face as his bride appeared was the best part of weddings; that and their first kiss as a married couple. Alyssa was a complete hopeless romantic.

Hermione's smile was radiant as she slowly made her way down the aisle. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It was surreal. Her father 'gave her away' and she took Draco's hand in hers. He squeezed it lightly and whispered softly in her ear.

"You look amazing." Hermione blushed.

Dumbledore smiled at the couple and proceeded to start the ceremony. When it was time for the vows, Dumbledore looked to the audience and spoke loudly.

"These two wrote their own vows. Mr. Malfoy, you may start."

"I, Draco Malfoy, take you, Hermione, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Hermione had tears welling in her eyes, as did Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and Professor McGonagall along with Hermione's bridesmaids and maid-of-honor.

"Miss Granger, if you please,"

Hermione spoke her vow. "I, Hermione Granger, take you Draco to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Dumbledore turned back to face the members of audience. "Does anyone oppose this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace." It was completely still, nobody spoke and after a couple seconds Dumbledore smiled; he took his wand and muttered an incantation as he tapped their entwined hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." They turned to each other, and Hermione's new husband lifted the veil and kissed his bride.

At the reception, Ginny smiled fondly at Hermione and Draco as she lifted her champagne glass to toast the newlyweds. "I could say something long, sappy and embarrassing about both Hermione and Draco, but I won't." She met Hermione's grateful glance and continued. "I'm just going to say that it certainly is a surprise to see the two that were once like water and oil become like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." The audience looked confused at Ginny's second comparison, but Ginny caught the laughing eyes of Alyssa and Marie and continued, "I hope that they have many years of happiness, prosperity and yadda, yadda, yadda; to the bride and groom!" All the guests echoed.

"To the bride and groom!"

Hermione smiled at her maid-of-honor. "Thank you." She mouthed. Ginny nodded and winked before taking a small sip of her champagne.

**Part 3: About Two Years Later—early May.**

"Draco, honey?" Hermione asked sweetly from her spot on the couch. "Will you get me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a sliced dill pickle in the middle?"

Draco winced at the disgusting combination. "But Herms, you think that jelly is disgusting and you've never eaten a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in your life, much less one with a pickle."

Hermione glowered. "Fine then. I'll make the damn sandwich myself." She struggled with her protruding belly to go and make the simple sandwich that her husband was too stubborn to make. Hermione suddenly cried out in pain. Draco looked at her apologetically.

"Alright! I'm sorry; I'll go make your sandwich." Just as he was about to enter the kitchen, Hermione cried out again.

"Draco, the babies are coming!" His eyes bulged.

"I've got to get you to the hospital." Hermione rolled her eyes. That was a major 'duh' moment. "Of course they would be early, just like their mother is with every single assignment she ever had at Hogwarts." He muttered under his breath, not wanting his wife to hear. She heard anyway.

"What was that?" She glared.

"It was nothing, now let's go. We have to get you to the hospital, now!" Minutes later, Draco arrived at the St. Mungos with a distraught, waddling and very much in pain, Hermione.

"We need a room and a labor and delivery healer immediately! My wife's gone into labor." The wizard at the desk rolled his eyes.

"You don't say." A vein stood out in Draco's neck; of all the times for impertinence. "Names?" The wizard asked in boredom.

"Draco and Hermione Malfoy." Now the wizard looked regretful for his uncaring attitude. Everyone knew that Hermione Malfoy was one of the most successful Healers at St. Mungos and that the Malfoys were very generous donors.

"Right away, sir."

As soon as Hermione arrived in labor and delivery, a friendly healer named Adrianna went about the normal routine for mothers about to go into heavy labor. She did her jobs quickly and efficiently and soon left the couple alone. Hermione was sitting up on the bed and Draco was holding her hand. The contractions weren't too terrible yet. She could still talk through them at least. An hour passed and the contractions grew steadily more painful and came closer together.

"Call the Weasleys, Harry and my family. Please?" Hermione choked out between painful contractions.

Draco looked extremely hesitant to leave her. Hermione motioned for him to go and get them. "Hurry up! Ginny and her mum need to be here now!! Mrs. Weasley is my midwife and she told me to contact her when my contractions were five minutes apart, lasted less than sixty seconds and had been going on for an hour!" Draco scurried out the door and returned in record time with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry and Hermione's parents behind him.

After about fifteen long hours later that included much screaming on Hermione's part, nauseous faces on Ron and Harry's part—they left her room very quickly, this was not a good way for them to see Hermione, it made them feel awkward and uncomfortable—and after much pushing from Hermione, the babies finally arrived. Draco pushed Hermione's sweaty bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and the Grangers smiled before quietly exiting the room, leaving the new family alone for a moment. Within ten minutes, Draco ushered them back in. The babies were cleaned and they were cuddled with Hermione; one in the crook of her right arm and the other, her left.

"Everyone, meet Evelyn Narcissa and Edward Michael."

**Part 4: About 13 Years Later—early November.**

Draco and Hermione sat together on their bed and Hermione began reading the latest letter from their daughter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you guys? I'm doing great actually; third year has easily been my favorite so far. Anyway, the main reason I'm writing is because something really strange happened to me on Halloween. I was invited to Sir Nicholas' party; he apparently really likes me, and thinks that instead of Ravenclaw I should have been a Gryffindor. (I disagree). On the way back, I somehow got lost and it took me quite awhile to get back to my common room. But I went into this strange room that I thought was the library, but it was completely empty except for this really big mirror. On the edges of it there was writing in some weird language that I couldn't read. When I looked in the mirror out of curiosity, I didn't see my reflection. I saw James Potter and me. Can you imagine; me with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's son!? It was weird, James and I seemed like a couple from what I could see. He even kissed me!! I don't know what to think or what it means. Do you have any idea? I'm going to look in the library first thing in the morning._

_Oh, and don't worry! I'm watching out for little Aiden Zabini. My godparents, Spencer and Blaise will be so proud to know—if they don't already—that he's in Slytherin. You should probably tell Spencer to stop freaking out. Her little boy is not a Hufflepuff; he's a Slytherin, just like his parents._

_Love you both lots,_

_Evelyn_

After reading the letter aloud to her husband, Hermione looked up from the parchment to his face. She laughed loudly. He was torn between looking furious, surprised and horrified.

"I won't have it; our daughter...soul mates with a _Potter_?!" He spat the surname out venomously.

"Oh please Draco, I know that you don't loathe Harry or even Ron for that matter. We both know that! So what's the real issue here?"

Draco grumbled. "I just want our daughter to fall in love on her own, not be forced to be with someone she doesn't necessarily want. I don't want her in the same situation we were in!"

Hermione looked mildly offended. "So that's what we are now? A _situation_? _We_ fell in love. Admittedly we probably wouldn't have if we didn't know about the mirror, but it still worked out fine. I'm happy with my life and I thought you were too. And who's to say that she wouldn't have fallen in love with James anyway? She already fancies him."

"She does?"

"Yes, take my word for it." Hermione said confidently. "A mother always knows."

Draco looked slightly more at ease. "Wonder what Potter is going to say about this. Ginny will be thrilled, I'm sure." Hermione didn't acknowledge that he spoke; she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Herms, you okay?"

"You don't really think that something was wrong in the way we got together, do you? And you don't really wish that you had gotten the chance to see what would have happened without the mirror right? Aren't you happy with our life?"

"No, absolutely not, I love you and I wouldn't change anything about us, ever. I am happier than I have ever been in my life, don't ever doubt that, no matter what idiot thing comes out of my mouth, you and the kids are my world." Draco turned to Hermione and kissed her on the mouth. He ignited trail of fire on her skin by kissing down her neck and slowly unbuttoning her blouse from the top button to the bottom one, keeping his lips moving down her stomach, following the trail of unbuttoned buttons. Her blouse fell away and Draco started kissing back up her stomach. Hermione moaned lightly and snaked her arms around his neck. He lowered her down on to the bed and proceeded to lower himself on top of her, keeping his weight on his hands that were now on both sides of her face. She giggled as he moved his hands to her back to unhook her bra and she let her hands slide down his chest and undo his belt.

The door magically slammed shut—courtesy of a house elf that didn't want to hear anything that was going on in the room. The couple didn't emerge until several hours later wearing identical satisfied smiles.

**Part 5: Eight Months Later—late July. **

Hermione sighed wearily. "Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to the hospital? I think the baby's on her way." Draco smiled and helped his wife get up and (very carefully) floo to St. Mungos.

This time was much easier than the last time as far as Hermione was concerned. Although that might have to do with the fact that this time, there was one baby as opposed to fraternal twins. Twelve hours after Hermione had gotten into her room, she was dilated ten centimeters. Ginny, Hermione's parents and Mrs. Weasley were in the room with her again except this time so was Harry. He had seen Ginny give birth and had the bones in his hand nearly broken. He figured that he could handle Hermione. Ron however, still couldn't.

"Hermione, it's time to push now." Draco instructed. She glared at her husband.

"I think I know that. Who was in this position before? Oh yeah, it was me! I would appreciate it if you would kindly stop acting like I don't know what I'm doing."

Draco backed away, his hands up as a gesture of weakness. "Sorry, it won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't. Next time, we're using protection." The occupants of the room laughed boisterously at Draco's expense, although Harry looked slightly sickened at the mention of his best female friend's...intimate life. Almost seconds later, Hermione gave a final push and on July 30th, Natalie Lynn Malfoy was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2:** (There is a poll on my profile about a possible sequel! VOTE please!!) You've put up with me and my horrible updating habits on this story for EXACTLY a year and five months. After all of that you still want a sequel? Please, review! It's the last chapter. Tell me what you thought of my story, liked about it, loathed about it, or whatever! Just review please, for old time's sake? :D

**My final decision is this: I will almost definitely write a sequel if I get 480 reviews. (It was at 500 before, but...I changed it, so be thankful!) The 480****th**** reviewer will get the sequel dedicated to them! C'mon, this story is on over 100 alerts, I am pretty dang sure that you guys can get me to 480 reviews. **

LoveloveLOVE, Amanda


End file.
